


Before

by winedad16



Series: Our Time Together [1]
Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sexual Content, World War II, finkeldorf - Freeform, mature themes, non-canon characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winedad16/pseuds/winedad16
Summary: A slice of Klenzendorf and Freddy's relationship in the 1930s leading up to the war.This Part is complete. Important Author's Note at the end.Explicit chapters are marked with an *^Rating changed from Mature to Explicit on May 21, 2020
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Series: Our Time Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784194
Comments: 56
Kudos: 58





	1. The Navy Cap

**Author's Note:**

> Just a handful of things...
> 
> 1\. I'm pretty sure Taika said they met in 1933 but this takes place in 1931  
> 2\. Their age gap is around 17 years  
> 3\. Klenzendorf has been named Klaus because just calling him K annoyed me.  
> 4\. I'm not well versed in 1930s culture, so please tell me if anything is factually incorrect.  
> 5\. I am in no way a good writer (also still adjusting to this site's format) but this fandom needs more fics so here we are.

Sitting by the window of his small apartment, Klaus took a long gulp from his drink as he watched the sun go down over the city’s horizon. He reached for a cigarette and his lighter. Clicking the lighter multiple times, he failed to get a flame going. Groaning, K placed down the lighter and cig and grabbed his drink again. 

Maybe tonight. Just tonight. He told himself. You need to get out.

After a few moments of contemplating heading out to the club his pals had recommended, K downed the rest of his drink and headed towards his bedroom. He shuffled out of his trousers and shirt, changing into something he deemed nicer to go out in. He chuckled to himself, remembering how his friend Alexander had noted how he could be a pinnacle of fashion if he actually gave a damn.

He was getting too old for this.

At least, that’s what he told himself as he looked at himself in the mirror as he combed his hair. Of course, the man wasn’t giving himself enough credit. He was only thirty-eight, the past years of his life had worn him, but it only gave him a more rugged look. Speaking of rugged, K looked at the razor set on his small bureau. He debates if it was worth the shave. Would the nice wear and a clean shave be too much? He decided he might as well shave, make a good first impression if he made any friends or anyone else for that matter. He thought about how he hadn’t been to an underground club for so long, not since his father passed. He wasn’t too close with his father, but his passing had hit him hard. His father had held so many expectations for him, K felt that he hadn’t met them, he wasn’t that much of a man, he was-

“Ah, shit.” He muttered. He had knicked the side of his face with the razor, too deep in thought.

K dabbed the spot quickly with a damp cloth and continued his shave. When he saw himself in the mirror, he almost didn’t recognize himself. He looked younger. He smiled and put down the razor. His mood being slightly better.

-

K pulled the brim of his cap down as he turned the corner down the alleyway. He double-checked the slip of paper Alexander had written the address and building front description on. Klaus took a deep breath and then entered the club. The smell of liquor hit him as he entered. Taking in his surroundings, he saw men dancing and drinking everywhere, with the occasional female couple scattered through what he could see of the room. Despite being a frequenter of clubs, he felt like he shouldn’t be there. The more he entered the room, he felt more out of place, the feeling of self-awareness devouring him until a sudden hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his own mind, causing him to jump. 

“Hey man!” His head snapped over to who the hand and voice belonged to, relief washed over him as he was greeted with Alexander’s smile.

“Shit. You can’t sneak up behind me like that.” Klaus laughed, feeling a sense of comfort, now knowing he had his friend there with him.

“Nice to see you here, K. Look at you, all fresh in the face!” Alex said, playfully slapping Klaus on the side of his jaw. 

Klaus grumbled and rolled his eyes.

“Anyways, Harri is at the bar, we’re having drinks, Come on and join us, yeah?” Alex said, putting his arm around Klaus’ shoulders, guiding him towards the bar where he and his significant other had been sitting.

After greeting one another and having a few drinks, a few cigarettes, and a couple of dances between Alex and Harri, a few hours had passed. K was grateful that he was invited, of course, but seeing his two friends enjoy one another so openly on the dance floor in this environment made him feel lonely in a room full of people. He exhaled as he grabbed his drink and began nursing it, turning back around towards the bar counter.

I should go soon. He thought to himself. Alex and Harri would be fine with it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone sit beside him, thinking it was Harri or Alex, he turned his head, about to say he would be heading out. To his surprise, he was met with a younger man. His head snapped back to in front of him, feeling a bit embarrassed. He wasn’t complaining that it wasn’t his friends, the man was attractive. Klaus glanced back at the younger male as he ordered a drink. The man had caramel blond hair that was gently combed. His features were softly chiseled and there was no sight of facial hair on his face. The first few buttons of his cream-colored top were undone, revealing a bit of his collarbone. Klaus realized the blond man had caught him staring, and was glimpsing over at him. The younger man flashed a quick smile and both returned their attention to their drinks. There was something about the blond-haired male that made Klaus want to stay. He sat on his stool for some time, slowly drinking his beverage, trying to think of a good reason to stay and chat with the male who was only about a foot or so to his left. When he realized he had finished what was left in the glass, K grabbed the cigar he had been smoking out of its ashtray and took a long puff from it. The brown-haired male realized he was unable to muster up the courage to talk to the blond, nevermind coming up with a conversation starter. Only moments after the bartender had collected Klaus’ glass and he had paid, he got down from the stool and set off to the last spot where he had seen Alex and Harri to bid his goodbyes to the two. His search for the two men was interrupted by someone grabbing his arm.

“Sir! Excuse me, you left your cap behind.” The hand released his arm. 

Turning around, Klaus saw the younger male from before, holding out the navy cap Klaus had arrived in. He hadn’t realized that he had left his cap behind at the bar. Klaus gently took his cap from the blond’s hand.

“Thank you,” Klaus said, flashing a quick smile at the younger male.

“Oh, you’re welcome- when you left I had noticed that it was on the floor by the stool you were on and you disappeared so quickly I had to chase after you.” The male recounted as he ran a hand through his hair. “I’m, I’m Friedrich Finkle.”

He held a hand out to Klaus, flashing a smile that Klaus could only describe as charmingly goofy. Klaus accepted his gesture with his own hand with a firm shake.

“Friedreich?” Klaus asked, cocking a brow at him. “I haven’t met a Friedreich before.”

“I also go by Fred or Freddy,” He responded before adding, “It sounds more American.” 

“Well, Freddy, I’m Klaus. Klaus Klenzendorf,” The brunette stated, fixated on Freddy’s blue eyes.

There was a moment of silence between the two, the sound of club patrons and jazz surrounding the two until the pair realized their hands were still interlocked in a loose handshake, in which they released the other’s hand. Klaus cleared his throat in an attempt to create noise in the silence between the two.

“Well, I’ll leave you be, sorry for bothering you, you seem to have been looking for someone,” Freddy stated, looking at his feet and back up at Klaus.

“No it’s fine, just some friends that I’d thought I’d attempt to hunt down, I haven’t seen them in maybe forty minutes,” Klaus said, trying to play down the fact he planned on leaving.

Freddy looked at him, perplexed.

“How about I buy you a drink to thank you for returning my cap to me? Presuming you don’t mind me doing so?” Klaus asked, with a hint of hope in his voice. 

“I-” Freddy was silent for a moment. “Sure.” 

-

After about an hour of talking, Klaus learned that Freddy has an older brother living in the city about 12 blocks away and that he was living with him, and that his mother and 2 sisters were out living on the countryside. Like Klaus, his father had passed on in the recent years. He had passed from injuries sustained from the war that caused health problems. Freddy expressed that he and his mother were close, especially how he had been the man of the house for some time before moving in with his brother.

“Really? God, I can’t imagine what that would have been like.” Klaus said, taking a drag from his cigarette. 

He really couldn’t. His younger brother, Hugo had always been the man of the family when he and his father had been away at war.

“It wasn’t easy. My sisters looked up to me a lot during that time, they still do. I had to be a good male influence on them,” Freddy said, smiling briefly before looking down towards his drink. “Of course, being so young, I had to grow up a bit faster.” 

Klaus admired Freddy’s maturity. But he just had to ask.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Freddy, how old are you?”

“I don’t know, how old are you?” Freddy said, smirking while taking a drink of his beer.

Klaus was hesitant. Freddy seemed so young. Maybe early twenties. Would the age difference scare him, would he ruin his chances? 

“Thirty-eight.”

There was a sudden noise that came from Freddy as he almost choked on his drink. Klaus winced.

Shit. Klaus thought.

“Twenty.”

“What?” Klaus asked.

“I’m twenty.” Freddy smiled.

“You’re seriously making me feel old now. What are you doing hanging around with me?” Klaus asked, chuckling nervously as he grabbed a new cigar.

Whether he was serious or not, Freddy couldn’t tell. 

“I,” Freddy hesitated. “I find you interesting.”

Klaus put the lit cigar in his mouth and turned to the blue-eyed male next to him, raising a brow.

“Really now?”

Before he could pry for more information from the younger man, a hand ruffled Klaus’ hair.

“Hey, Klaus!” It was Alexander, drawing out his words while hanging off of Harri’s arm. 

Alex was most definitely drunk while Harri seemed more tired with a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. 

“Woah! Who’s this dashing lad?” Alex drunkenly asked as he removed himself from Harri’s arm and leaned on K’s shoulder. 

Freddy’s face was pink, but Klaus couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or Alexander’s comment. 

“Alex, Harri, this is Freddy,” Klaus said, gesturing to and from each person.

“I’m pleased to be acquainted with you,” Freddy said, extending out a hand. “Friends of Klaus I presume.”

Harri was the first to accept his greeting, with Alex’s hand following and being sloppily placed on Harri’s hand as he shook Freddy’s.

“Damn, K! He’s hot.” Alex said, slurring through his words. 

Klaus glared at Alex, in an attempt to get him to stop. 

Harri interjected with, “Alex, dear, I think you should sit down for now, yeah?”

Freddy excused himself saying he would be back. Once he was out of earshot, Klaus groaned.

“Goddammit Alex, you scared the poor kid.”

“He’ll be back, he went towards the bathroom,” Alex said, hiccuping. “How long have you two been talking?”

“I don’t know. Maybe close to two hours?” Klaus responded, before grabbing his drink. “He’s a nice guy. From the countryside.”

Alex wiggled his brows at Klaus.

“So, are you gonna ask him to lunch or something?” Alexander asked, hiccuping.

Klaus sighed. “I don't want to bring him down, I’m too old for him.”

Harri chuckled. “So?”

Klaus looked at Harri and then at Alex and pointed an accusatorial finger at the two.

“You two better not be teaming up on me,” Klaus said as he put down his drink on the bar counter.

Harri laughed and put out his cigarette on the ashtray, dropping it there. “ Well, I think it’s time for us to go. It’s getting late.”

Klaus checked his wristwatch, squinting at it in the dim lighting of the club. It was around half past twenty-three-hundred. Alex leaned in towards Klaus and said,

“Give the guy a chance. You might get lucky.” He laughed, and bid his goodbyes with Harri and left.

-

Freddy stood in the bathroom, leaning over the sink.

What was he doing? He thought to himself. He’s just being nice as a formality.

Freddy wasn’t lying when he said he found Klaus interesting. He was a handsome man and stood out to him. But he was still discovering himself. He knew he liked men, he had dated men in his teens, but the club scene was newer to him, only beginning to visit a few in the past year. Freddy sighed, turned on the faucet, and splashed water onto his face.

-

When Freddy got back to the bar area, he saw Alex saying something to Klaus then laughing. Harri grabbed him by the shoulders and then left with Alex.

“Hey,” Freddy said softly. 

Klaus turned to him breaking his line of sight of his friends leaving the club. 

“Sorry I was gone so long- it was crowded,” Freddy lied.

“It’s fine,” Klaus reassured. 

They sat in silence for what felt like it was forever.

“It’s getting late,” Klaus noted. 

Freddy slightly nodded, his eyes fixated on his hands in his lap. He didn’t want Klaus to leave, he didn’t want the night to end.

“If you’d like, we can go out for a walk around town,” Klaus suggested.

Freddy smiled. “I’d like that.”


	2. Napkins and Brandy

Klaus entered his apartment with a smile. He had ended up walking Freddy a block away from his brother’s apartment. They had discussed hobbies and interests, Klaus learned that Freddy held an interest in floral decorating and enjoyed reading. They had discussed meeting at the club Saturday night, making their next meeting only a night away.

* * *

Friday came and went, and Saturday came over the horizon and the warm afternoon set in. Klaus felt the buzz of excitement and nervousness flow through him as he checked his wristwatch. Twenty past fourteen hundred, five hours to go. He was looking forward to seeing Freddy again. Klaus gazed out the window in his small kitchen, looking down on the patrons strolling on the street, with the occasional car passing by. He admired the window boxes hanging on a window of the building across from him. 

_Flowers_. He realized. _Freddy likes flowers. I could get him flowers._

Klaus took a moment to think about it. _Would it be too early? Too forward? It’s not even a date, is it?_

Klaus shook the thought out of his mind. He was thinking too much into it. He decided against it, maybe another time. He was still unsure about what Freddy saw him as. He could only hope he saw him more than a potential mentor. Klaus wasn’t usually like this, falling for some man he had met at a club. Of course, he’s brought some men home, but those never lasted more than a few meetups in his bedroom. But there was just something about the caramel blonde that drew him in. Maybe it was his lighthearted spirit or good looks, or maybe the way the younger male held himself in a conversation. Klaus sighed.

“I need a smoke.”

* * *

Before leaving the house, he checked his appearance in the mirror. He decided to go out in a white button-up with a beige vest, with matching pants and dark navy blue suspenders to contrast. Maybe Alex has a point about giving a damn about his appearance a bit more.

When he arrived at the club, Klaus found that he had arrived a bit earlier than expected, most likely due to his excitement, and headed towards the bar. To his surprise and delight, he spotted Freddy, who was already sitting at the bar with a drink in hand.

 _He arrived early._ Klaus said to himself.

With a nervous smile, Klaus approached the younger male. 

“Friedrich!” He called out, attempting to get his attention without spoiling him.

The blond turned around towards the direction of the familiar voice. Seeing Klaus, Freddy stood up to greet the older male.

“Klaus! Good to see you actually came,” Freddy exclaimed, a relieved smile across his face.

“Of course, of course. I see you arrived early,” Klaus pointed out. 

“You did too,” Freddy said, winking.

Klaus wasn’t too sure if he had truly seen Freddy wink and blamed it on the dim lighting of the club.

“I guess I did. How about we grab a table?” Klaus asked, cocking his head towards an empty table. 

“Sure, just let me pay my tab and I’ll join you,” Freddy replied, and then turned back to the bar.

Klaus walked over to an empty table and sat down. His eyes peered over to the people dancing to the slow jazz being played by the band. He spotted a female couple in an intimate embrace and smiled. Klaus thought everyone in this building was so lucky to have a place like this to feel free. His thoughts were interrupted by Freddy joining him at the table against the wall. 

“I grabbed you a drink,” Freddy said as he put down a glass in front of Klaus, before moving the other chair next to his to get a better view of the band.

Klaus smiled and reached for the glass on the table. “Oh, you didn’t have to do that. I appreciate it though.” 

“I thought I’d pay you back for the drink you bought me on Thursday,” Freddy replied, taking a sip from his drink.

“I assure you there was no need, but thank you,” Klaus reassured, taking a sip from his glass, recognizing the drink immediately. “Brandy.”

“You seemed like a person that would like brandy. Do you not like it? I can get another, it's no big deal,” Freddy said, rushing through his words, already prepared to stand up.

“Kid it’s fine, relax. Your instincts were right. But what does that mean? Me being a person that likes brandy?” Klaus prompted. 

Freddy blushed. “Oh, I don’t know. You just seemed like you did, it’s not a bad thing. You’re a good guy.”

Klaus smirked. “What about you? What kind of drink pulls you in?”

“Schnapps,” Freddy answered, raising his glass and shaking it a bit, the ice creating a clinking sound. “Reminds me of home, the fruit and herbs. The city is so much more different than the country. The setting, the buildings, the jobs. It makes me open my eyes to the world more.”

Klaus raised a brow. “What have you seen since you opened them?”

“So much. The beauty and horror of our country. Moving here made me realize how different things are now than what I’ve heard from my mom when she lived in the city. But I’ve seen how wonderful the community can be in places like these. I’ve never seen so many people like me in one place before. Loving, dancing, laughing, being themselves. It makes me think about my future more.” Freddy replied as he looked off into the crowd of people. 

Klaus grinned. The way Freddy spoke drew him in. The subtle smile he wore on his face was so calm and relaxed.

“Your future?” 

Freddy looked at him. “You know, making it all happen. Being successful enough to support yourself. Getting married, buying a house.”

There was a pause. 

“What about you? What does Klaus Klenzendorf want?” Freddy asked, his torso swaying in a gesture towards the brunette male. 

Klaus sighed, taking the cigarette he had lit previously out of his mouth, holding it between his fingers gently. 

“Well, as a young man I wanted to join the army, but I always wanted to do something with design. I still want to create and devise but I think I’m getting too old to make a living off of it,” He paused, and took a puff from his cigarette. “I don’t think too much about the future too often. I’ve got a job that gets me by, I’d like higher pay, to maybe get a dog. Although I’d have to move, the landlord doesn’t allow animals. But I’d love to have one, we used to have an English Setter when I was a child. She was very sweet, had black flecks all over her body, we had her until I was seventeen.”

Freddy intently gazed at Klaus, soaking in each word he said. He tried to imagine a younger Klaus, out in a yard playing with a dog on a summer afternoon, the sun hitting the male’s light brown hair, and making his eyes bright.

“But there's always time to get a dog, time may change me or my living situation. But for now, I’ll focus on the present,” Klaus added with a raise of his glass and a gulp of the cold brandy. “Now, I get the pleasure of talking to you and enjoying whatever song is playing.”

Freddy smiled and pointed towards the band. “It’s ‘Puttin’ On the Ritz’ by Fred Astaire. Some American singer. I heard he’s quite the dancer.”

“Really?” Klaus cocked a brow. “How does your dancing compare? If you don’t mind me asking for a dance.”

“Oh, it isn’t really anything,” Freddy laughed as he lit a cigarette. “I’ll have to take a rain check on that dance, for a time when there are fewer people.”

Despite feeling a bit dejected, Klaus nodded. “I’ll have to take you up on that.”

* * *

The two continued on talking, enjoying their drinks and smokes. The two men were unconsciously leaning closer to the other, being more comfortable with the other. Klaus was sketching out some flowers on a napkin that Freddy was describing when their attention was pulled away from the napkin when they heard the band stop and a tapping sound from the mic from the stage.

“Hey everyone, I’m Wilhelm, I’m the manager here. Unfortunately, we’ll be closing early tonight, there’s a problem in the boiler room we need to see fixed. The band will finish their piece and then staff will begin filing you out. Thank you, enjoy your night.”

There was a distinctive groan from the crowd in the bar when the manager finished his statement but was drowned out by the band starting up again. 

“Do you want to get out of here now or wait?” Klaus asked. “We could go to my place if you don’t mind.” 

“I don’t mind,” Freddy replied with a smile. “We can leave now, beat the crowd.”

* * *

“I can take your jacket,” Klaus offered as he took off his own to place on the coat rack.”

“Oh,” Freddy said, shifting from one foot to another. “Thank you.”

He took his jacket off and gently handed it to the older male. Klaus placed the jacket on the opposite hook and continued into his small apartment. He turned to Freddy and spread his arms open.

“This is it. Welcome to my home,” Klaus chuckled and headed towards his kitchen. “Can I get you anything to drink? I’ve got some brandy- but I have water too.”

“Water please, thank you,” Freddy answered.

Klaus turned around and realized that Freddy was still by the doorway of the apartment. 

“Please, take a seat, don’t want you running off on me,” Klaus joked, gesturing to the dining table with the hand that wasn’t holding the water pitcher.

Freddy sat down at the table, taking in his surroundings.

“So how long have you lived here?” Freddy asked.

“Hm. 5 years, maybe? It’s not much” Klaus answered, as he filled two glasses. “Why’d you ask?”

“Just wondering,” Freddy answered. “Have you been here alone for that long?”

Klaus hummed in response, not giving a clear answer. He walked over to the kitchen table and placed both Freddy’s and his own glasses down on the table. Klaus excused himself and he entered his bedroom, quickly re-emerging with a record in hand.

“I thought I’d put on some music,” Klaus said as he placed the record down onto the table, placing down the needle.

Smooth jazz quietly filled the small apartment. Klaus took a seat before quickly standing up again, reaching a hand into his pocket. He pulled out a napkin, attempted to un-crease it, and placed it on the table in front of Freddy. Freddy grabbed it to get a better look at it. It was the napkin Klaus had been drawing on. 

“You saved it?” Freddy asked, looking at Klaus as he sat down.

Klaus shrugged and took a small sip from his brandy. 

“I thought I would. I drew it for you.”

“Thank you, that’s very sweet of you, it’s beautiful,” Freddy said as he gently rubbed the parchment with his thumb. “What else do you draw? Cars? People?”

Klaus laughed. “I wish I could draw people as well as I do for other things. I probably wouldn’t be working in a hat shop if I did.”

“Well you definitely have a knack for drawing things described to you,” Freddy said with a smile as he gently placed the small napkin back down onto the table, still admiring the drawing.

“Thank you,” Klaus responded, appreciating the compliment. 

* * *

The two sat in silence for some time, both enjoying their own respective drinks of choice. Freddy would steal the occasional glance at the older man, wondering why he had dodged his question from before but chose not to pry if he was uncomfortable. He wondered what Klaus could be so interested in as he stared at the record player. Klaus wondered the same about Freddy when he would briefly gaze over at him. What could be so interesting about the table? When he finished his small cup of brandy, he stood up and left briefly to place his glass in the sink. Klaus thought to see if Freddy would like more water and popped his head out from behind the small wall blocking his view of the dining table. When he did so, Klaus observed that Freddy was seemingly off in his own world as he was subtly swaying to the melody of the slow jazz music flowing from the record player. He approached the younger male and cleared his throat in an attempt to make him aware of his presence without starling him. Freddy seemed to snap out of his thoughts and turned to where Klaus stood. Klaus held a hand out to him with a soft smile.

“Care for a dance? It’s only you and me,” Klaus hopefully asked.

Freddy took his hand with a smile. “I’d love to dance with you, Klaus.”

Klaus held the caramel blonde’s hand tenderly, lifted it, and gave it a light kiss followed by a cheesy wink. Freddy felt his face go warm.

“The dance floor awaits,” Klaus said, guiding the blue-eyed male over to the open space between the kitchen and sitting room.

The two’s hands found one another’s while their other hands placed on the opposite’s arm. They took a moment to find their footing and began dancing to the music together. After Klaus had turned over the record, the dancing turned into swaying as they held one another. 

_He smells like brandy_. Freddy thought, smiling to himself and he rested his head close to Klaus’ shoulder. They stayed like that for about another minute or so, in one another’s arms.

“Thank you for having me over,” Freddy whispered, lifting his head up off of Klaus’ shoulder, looking at the slightly taller male.

“Thank you for meeting with me tonight,” Klaus replied, smiling and looking back at the blonde male he held. 

The two slowly stopped swaying as they looked into one another’s eyes, trying to read what the other was thinking. As if they were two objects in space, there was a pull between the two. Both leaning in, their lips meeting in the middle, with their eyes fluttering shut. Klaus released the hand holding onto Freddy’s and gently cupped the younger man’s face with it. Freddy could taste the brandy Klaus had been drinking all night and inwardly smiled.

 _He tastes like brandy too_.

After what felt like only a brief moment for them both, the two’s lips slowly separated as the two males opened their eyes. Klaus smiled and exhaled in disbelief.

“Wow.”

Freddy smiled as he continued to stare into Klaus’ eyes. “This beats staying at the club.”

Klaus nodded and chuckled, slowly lifting his hand from the younger male’s face. He was practically beaming. It had been some time since he had kissed someone like that before. A kiss that wasn’t overly passionate, or too chaste. 

“Do you always kiss the people you ask to dance with?” Freddy asked with a laugh.

“Only the ones that have a great personality and are incredibly handsome,” Klaus replied, making Freddy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, I wasn't gonna have the first kiss until the next chapter but then I added the dance scene, in exchange for another and I changed my mind! I hope you all enjoyed :) If there are any historic factual errors please inform me!
> 
> Also, did you know that paper napkins were introduced in 1930 but weren't 'Americanized' or greatly popular in America until the 50s?


	3. Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was so smart naming this chapter but I wasn't.

Two months had passed from when Klaus and Freddy met, and summer turned into fall. They had met at some other underground clubs, sometimes accompanied by Harri and Alex, and another couple Freddy befriended in the past month. The two would share the occasional cigar together and leave quick kisses on each other’s cheek. They had gone out for lunch only a few times, on their free days, or when their lunch breaks matched up. One time, Freddy’s brother, Edgar, had been in the same café and approached the two. Klaus was quick to introduce himself as ‘a drinking buddy of Friedrich’s’ when asked who he was. It was a coverup he had learned to hold in his back pocket whenever he needed it. They stopped going there together after that incident. Two weeks after the run-in with Freddy’s brother, the two men found themselves at Harri and Alexander’s flat, having drinks and playing cards. They had played multiple games, Doppelkopf, Hearts, and now they had found themselves playing Blackjack. Harri was the running dealer, and none of the other men had been able to beat him.

“Goddammit! Not again!” Alex yelled, throwing up his hands after he flipped his cards. “What are the chances of all of us not winning a damn game?”

Freddy laughed. “High chances, apparently.”

“This is going to drive me to put another cigarette in my mouth,” Klaus said

Harri smugly leaned back in his chair as he tallied his win on a pad of paper.

“I’ve almost hit 25 wins, one point away. You boys will all owe me a drink each soon,” Harri said before pointing at Alex with the pencil. “And a little bit more from you Alex.”

Alex rolled his eyes and grumbled. “We’ll see how my mood is at the end of this.”

“Good God, I can feel the sexual tension,” Freddy said as he took a sip from his wine glass.

Alex looked at Freddy then to Klaus from across the table and raised his brows. Harri chuckled at Freddy’s comment and dealt out the cards for another round. Each man organized the two cards in front of each of them. Freddy hit, Alex stayed, Klaus hit, and Harri hit. Freddy stayed, Alex stayed, Klaus hit, and Harri once again hit, prompting Klaus to stay. Freddy and Alex flipped their cards.

“Bust.”

Alex tossed his cards over his shoulder. “Twenty-five, fucking bust.”

Klaus took a deep breath and flipped his cards.

“Twenty. Harri, I love you man but I swear if you have a twenty-one in your hand.”

Harri flipped his cards, facing them towards him, he frowned. The other three men smirked.

“Twenty-one.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Klaus exclaimed.

Both Alex and Freddy groaned.

“You, Harri, are a cheater. Alex, control your boyfriend,” Klaus said pointing a finger at the smug dealer as he grabbed his glass of beer.

“Well, at least we can all be put out of our misery when we all buy Harri drinks next time we go clubbing,” Freddy said, smiling. “If you all don’t mind, I’m going out to get some fresh air.”

Alex waved a hand. “Go on ahead, we’ll be here.”

Freddy got up and left out the back door to the garden, pack of cigarettes and lighter in hand. There was a moment of silence until Alex leaned over to Klaus and lightly slapped his shoulder. 

“So, what’s the status with blondie?” He asked with a smirk.

Klaus glanced at the back door and then at his friend. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I think you do, K,” Harri said as he collected the cards and put them back in their box.

Klaus looked at Harri. “You aren’t allowed to talk, I’m still mad at you”

Harri chuckled and stood up. “I’m going to put these away, and you two can talk.”

Alex watched him leave and turned his attention back to Klaus. 

“I’m serious when I ask that. You gotta update me. You’ve been more social since you’ve met him. He’s definitely more than a one time screw kind of guy to you. You look at him differently than you have with other guys. I can see it. Hell, Harri and I can practically see the attraction radiating between the two of you. You could cut it with a knife.”

Klaus placed his cigarette into his mouth and took a puff, sighing.

“There’s something about him, Alex. It draws me in,” Klaus said before adding, “I don’t want to scare him off.”

Alex chuckled and reached for his glass. “Believe me, he would have already been gone by now if you scared him.”

Klaus glared at him.

Alex put his hands up in defense. “What? Sometimes you can be intimidating.”

“He has a point,” Harri said as he walked back into the dining room. “That he’s stuck around this long.”

Klaus rubbed his face, “I guess you’re right, Alex. I really like the guy I guess I’m just scared he’ll get tired of me.”

“How can someone get tired of our Klaus?” Alex exclaimed, grabbing the man’s shoulder, giving it a firm shake. “I mean, look at Harri and I. I don’t know how he deals with me but he does it.”

Harri smiled. “Klaus, just let things fold out. Freddy seems like a good man and seems to care deeply for you. If things don’t work out, it wasn’t meant to be.”

“Thank you Harri, Alex. I promise to keep you both posted since you’re both so suddenly invested in my love life,” Klaus said dramatizing his words.

He checked his wristwatch and sighed. It was getting late.

“Fred and I really should get going, we both have work tomorrow.”

“Oh come on, one more drink!” Alex exclaimed.

Klaus drowned out Alex’s attempts to get him to stay for another drink, which Klaus knew would turn into a few more after the first one. He stepped out of the back door, standing in the doorway. He saw Freddy on a bench against the house, legs crossed and a cigarette in his mouth, he seemed deep in thought. 

“Hey,” Klaus said in a hushed tone, to not startle the blond male.

Freddy snapped out of his trance and turned to where the voice came from. He took the cigarette out of his mouth.

“Hi,” Freddy acknowledged with a smile.

Klaus stepped down and walked over to the bench.

“It’s getting late, we ought to head out,” Klaus said, leaning over to push a loose strand of Freddy’s hair back with his hand.

“Okay.”

The two men re-entered the home, and bid their goodbyes to their friends, Freddy laughing at Alex’s bribes to get them to stay longer as Harri playfully scolded him. They headed out, Klaus opening the driver’s side door of the car for Freddy, and then proceeded to the passenger side. Freddy had borrowed his brother’s car, his brother had taken the train to be out of town for business matters.

* * *

Klaus went into his apartment with Freddy following close behind to say goodbye.

“So,” Freddy said, running his hands down Klaus’ suspenders. “I’ll be heading back to the countryside at the end of the week. Momma wants me home for my birthday. Apparently twenty-one is a big occasion.”

“Your birthday? How long will you be gone?” Klaus asked, resting his hands on the younger man’s hips.

He didn’t know his birthday was right around the corner.

“Three days. Saturday to Monday evening. I’ve already gotten the vacation days from work for Friday and Monday.”

“Well, have fun for me while you celebrate,” Klaus said with a smile.

Freddy hesitated before saying, “You could do it yourself, you know.”

Klaus raised a brow, not exactly sure what that meant. 

“What do you mean?”

“I wrote to my mom asking if you could come down with me, she said it’s fine, she’d love to meet you,” Freddy answered quietly with a smile.

Klaus smirked, “Really? You talk about me?”

Freddy playfully slapped the older man’s chest.

“I might have mentioned you in a letter.”

Klaus kissed Freddy’s forehead. 

“Are you sure it would be okay? I don’t want to intrude on a family occasion.”

Freddy nodded. “My mom always likes meeting my friends.”

“Oh is that what I am now?” Klaus said, feigning a hurt voice.

“Please, you know what I meant,” Freddy said, rolling his eyes. “So how about it?”

“Well, I have work on Friday, depends when you’re heading out.”

“Well the tickets are scheduled for nineteen hundred on Friday, so I was thinking about leaving for the station around eighteen thirty,” Freddy responded.

“Oh so you already got the tickets?” Klaus asked.

Freddy’s face went pink. “I might have gotten a bit excited.”

Klaus smiled, and the two kissed.

“I’ll be ready by eighteen hundred.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about a thousand words shorter than the other two but I wanted to leave their trip for the next chapter! :)
> 
> For this chapter I was originally going to have them play Doppelkopf, and I attempted to try to learn it for about an hour and a half but I'm not too well versed in card games enough to really understand how to play, so Blackjack it was!
> 
> Also, is the military time annoying? I run on it but I know some people don't use it.
> 
> Like always, thanks for reading, and please inform me if there any historical inaccuracies.


	4. Nervous Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I posted this yesterday but it turns out I accidentally saved it as a draft.
> 
> I have the layout of the next 3 chapters mapped out so more consistent posts will be out around every other day :)

Freddy arrived at Klaus’ apartment building just before eighteen hundred, suitcase in hand. As excited as he was, he was nervous. Of course, he had brought friends over, male and female, only one another male friend being a partner. His family never seemed to be suspicious, but who was he to know? The only thing that calmed his nerves was the fact that his mother had made the offer. He took a deep breath and entered the building, and made his way to Klaus’ apartment, knocking on the door. If only he knew how nervous Klaus was on the opposite side of the door.

Klaus had been pacing back and forth in his bedroom, occasionally going back to packing his bag. He was also excited about the trip, but nervous too. Klaus was not a naturally nervous man, not even after going through a war. But when it came to his homosexuality being possibly revealed to others to those he didn’t know well, it unnerved him. He thought back to how Freddy had said he always had friends over for his family to meet. He used that statement to help himself calm down a bit. He found himself leaning on his bureau.

“Get yourself together, Klaus,” He whispered to himself.

There was a knock at the door. Klaus’ head snapped down to his wristwatch. Fifty-six past seventeen hundred. He stood up and took a deep breath and headed to the door, opening it. 

“Hey,” Freddy said with a smile.

“Hey,” Klaus echoed. “I’m almost done packing, come on in.”

Klaus stepped out of the way for Freddy to step in and closed the door when he stepped in.

“Feel free to grab a drink or something, I’ll be in my room,” Klaus said, flashing a forced smile before walking back to his room.

Freddy watched the older male with a confused look on his face. Something seemed wrong. Was it something he said? Something he had done? He racked his brain. The two hadn’t seen one another since Wednesday, which had been two days ago. Something else could be the source of Klaus’ off behavior. Freddy frowned and put his suitcase down by the door, and made his way over to Klaus’ room. He stood at the doorway, peeking his head in.

“Klaus?” He called out.

Klaus stopped packing his suitcase and turned to the doorway. 

“Hey, do you need me to get something for you, or-”

Freddy cut him off. “What’s wrong? Is there something going on?”

Klaus glanced off to the side. “No. Nothing I can make note of. Why?”

Freddy frowned and leaned into the doorframe. “I don’t know, you just seem skittish.

Klaus sighed and rubbed his face.

“I’m just nervous,” Klaus said.

Freddy stood up, straightening his posture.

“About?”

“You know,” Klaus took a hesitant breath. “This trip. Meeting your family. It doesn’t seem appropriate, I mean I’m…”

Klaus trailed off, not wanting to look vulnerable. Freddy walked towards the brunette, placing his hands on the sides of the man’s arms.

“It’s okay, I get it. I know it’s weird and it’s, it’s, oh what’s the word,” Freddy said, pausing for a moment to think. 

“Scandalous,” Klaus said.

Freddy looked at him in the eyes, perplexed. “No. It’s… it’s different. If you don’t want to go I understand.”

“No, you already bought the ticket it would be rude if I didn’t go,” Klaus said, almost cutting the younger man off.

Freddy sighed and shook his head. “That has nothing to do with this. I don’t want you to feel pressured to go.”

Klaus shook his head. “No, I’m just overthinking things, I’ll go.”

Freddy softly smiled. “I promise we’ll be fine, we’re just drinking buddies who hang out.”

That made Klaus laugh.

“Besides,” Freddy said, his fingers working on buttoning the top button of Klaus’ shirt. “If you’re worried about my family finding out they won’t, I promise. You have me for moral support.”

Freddy gave him a quick kiss and then stepped back, looking at his wristwatch. Ten past eighteen hundred.

“Now you finish packing and then we can head out.”

About two hours had passed between the time they left the apartment to the time the train had arrived at the second station. Klaus had nodded off about halfway through their journey, Freddy didn’t know how he did, the train was noisy and did not provide a peaceful environment to sleep in. Although he looked to be peacefully sleeping, the brunette had awoken when the train blared it’s whistle as it slowly chugged towards the station.

Klaus sat up from his slouched position

“Good evening Mr. Klenzendorf,” Freddy said with a laugh, looking over the newspaper he was reading.

“I assume we’re almost there?” Klaus asked, groggily.

“Just about, I believe we’re pulling into the station,” Freddy said, setting down the newspaper.

Klaus went to look out the window, but the curtain had been drawn. He sighed and turned back to Freddy. In a hushed tone, he whispered,

“I’m going to get tired of having to be a bit more formal with you, you know.”

Freddy leaned in only a small amount to respond.

“We only have to when we’re not behind closed doors.”

Klaus chuckled at his response.

“Like we’ll have that privacy.”

Freddy rolled his eyes as a response.

The train eventually reached its stop, and the attendants eventually opened up the train car. Klaus and Freddy were furthest in the back of the car, so they took their time grabbing their bags.

“So what’s the plan for getting out of here?” Klaus asked, standing up. “Do they have a taxi service here?”

Freddy snorted. “No, they don’t. God, how long has it been since you’ve been to the countryside?”

Klaus shrugged, genuinely not knowing the answer. Freddy stood up and reached up to the compartment.

“Edgar said he’d meet us outside the station,” Freddy said as he handed Klaus his suitcase. “He left yesterday to help momma get the house ready.”

The two deboarded the train and waited in the queue to pass through the station. When they exited the small station, Klaus once again took in his surroundings. The horizon was so vast and clear with the occasional tree scattered around. The road was unpaved and full of gravel and loose dirt. The air smelt clean, nothing like the city. There was no smell of smoke from factories or gasoline from cars. The sun was just underneath the horizon, creating only a small hue of orange against the dark sky. You could see the stars, something Klaus hadn’t clearly seen before since he was a young man.

Klaus’s focus was broken when he saw someone approaching them. It was Edgar. Klaus’ hair stood up on the back of his neck.

“Friedrich!” The man exclaimed, bringing the shorter male into a hug. “Good to see you made it in one piece.”

The taller blond released the shorter and turned to Klaus. He held out his hand.

“Klaus, was it? Good to see you.”

“Yes sir, good to properly meet you, Edgar,” Klaus responded, giving his hand a firm shake, trying not to show his nerves.

Edgar released Klaus’ hand.

“Well, we’d better get going. Florence is in the truck,” Edgar said, turning around and gesturing to follow him.

Klaus raised a brow and looked at Freddy, mouthing, _Who’s that?_

“His fiancée,” Freddy whispered back.

Klaus nodded as a response and started following Edgar to the truck, with Freddy by his side.

The two walked by the passenger side of the car to quickly say hello to Florence. Klaus couldn’t deny that she was attractive. She had golden skin and long, dark, wavy hair that suggested that she had a free spirit. After saying hello, both men headed to the flatbed of the truck. They dropped their suitcases in and jumped into the back. They settled in with their backs against the sides of the bed and arms leaning on the edge. 

“Florence is very nice, I think you’ll like her,” Freddy said, looking at Klaus. “She’s a painter.”

“Interesting, I’ll have to inquire about that,” Klaus said before asking, “She’s very pretty. Do you know where she’s from?”

Freddy shook his head. “I’m not too sure. She’s Roma.”

“Really?” Klaus asked, cocking a brow. “You don’t meet many of those.”

Freddy hummed in response.

Soon, the truck started up and headed down the long dirt road. The only noise heard was the hum of the vehicle’s engine, and a comfortable silence settled in. Klaus had found himself gazing off towards the sky. He gazed at the gleaming moon. It was in waning, Klaus noted. Klaus thought back to the last time he had seen such a clear sky. He had maybe been twenty-four or twenty-five, in the trenches of the Great War the last time he had seen a sky this clear. It had been a blazing hot summer day that turned into a cool night. He remembered how he and his fellow soldiers had gazed in awe at the stars and constellations, some men telling tales of the stars.

Freddy found himself gazing over at Klaus. The dim light reflecting off the moon and the occasional tree cast light and formed shadows that framed the brunette’s face. His hair lightly fluttered in the breeze formed by the movement of the truck. The man’s lips were ever so slightly gapped, making Freddy lick his own. Klaus looked so handsome, it was hard for Freddy to resist the urge to kiss him. Instead, he focused on his eyes. They shimmered in the moonlight. He looked entranced, like he was dreaming. 

The two sat in peaceful silence for some time. Klaus admiring the sky and Freddy admiring the man sitting across from him. Klaus looked down from the sky and at Freddy. Freddy blushed, knowing he had been found out, but the lighting didn’t betray him. They sat there in silence, enjoying the other’s company for the rest of the ride.

The truck slowed as it pulled down a long driveway, approaching a small but elegant looking farmhouse.

“Here we are,” Freddy announced with a tired smile.

Freddy stood and reached over the back hatch of the flatbed, unlatching it and lowering it. He grabbed his suitcase and jumped out, Klaus following suit. 

“You have two sisters, right?” Klaus asked Freddy.

Freddy hummed. “17 and 19.”

The two approached the front door, and Freddy placed his hand on the handle with a smile. He looked at Klaus.

“Are you ready?”

Klaus nervously chuckled. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Freddy turned the handle, opening the door.

“I’m home!” Freddy announced in a sing-song voice.

“Freddy!” A female voice exclaimed.

An older looking woman, possibly in her fifties, turned the corner into the room, with a large smile on her face, arms wide open.

“Hi momma,” Freddy said with a smile, embracing the shorter woman in a tight hug.

She placed both hands on the side of his face, taking in his appearance. 

“It’s been so long, look at you, growing into such a handsome man!” Freddy’s mom quietly exclaimed, before kissing him on the cheek.

She backed away and looked around Freddy at Klaus. 

“And this must be Mr. Klenzendorf!” She said. “Please come in, come in.”

Freddy and Klaus shuffled further into the sitting room, suitcases still in hand. The warm welcome was calming to Klaus.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Finkel” Klaus greeted, extending a hand.

“Anita, call me Anita,” she responded, gently shaking Klaus’ hand. 

She looked to Freddy and asked, “Where’s Edgar and Florence?”

“I think they’re still in the truck,” Freddy replied, quickly looking out the window on the door before turning back around. 

“Where will we be sleeping, tonight?” he asked. “I’m sure Florence and Edgar have already settled in the guest room, leaving Edgar’s and my room, assuming that Anna hasn’t taken over it.”

Anita laughed. “No, she hasn’t yet. You boys will be fine in your room.”

Freddy smiled, but then looked around. “Speaking of Anna, where are the girls? They aren’t planning to jump out on me, are they?”

“Oh no, they’re already asleep. They had a long day today, went out to the creek after Marta got out of school.” Anita replied.

Freddy raised a brow questioningly, he didn’t believe her.

“I know that look. They’re asleep, you have my word. Now, I’m sure you two are tired, head upstairs and get some sleep, I’ll see you boys in the morning.”

“Sleep well, momma,” Freddy said after he kissed her cheek.

“Goodnight, Anita,” Klaus said, flashing a quick yet tired smile. 

Anita nodded her head and turned around, heading into the kitchen. 

“This way,” Freddy said, prompting Klaus to turn to him.

Klaus quietly followed him up the steep spiral stairway and down the hall to the farthest room. As they entered the room, Klaus had to slightly duck in. The room was dimly lit by two gas lanterns. From what Klaus could see, the room had a few posters pasted up on the wall and a desk against the wall. On the opposite wall, there were two twin beds. Freddy placed his suitcase on the bed closest to the doorway, prompting Klaus to place his luggage on the other bed. Just as Klaus was about to turn to say something to the younger male, he was met with Freddy’s lips on his, the sudden force pushing him against the wall. He was surprised, to say the least. By both the strength the somewhat lanky man exerted and the slightly heated kiss. Before Klaus was able to fully process what was happening, Freddy pulled away with a heavy breath.

“You looked so ravishing tonight,” Freddy whispered, looking into Klaus’ brown eyes as his hands pulled on the man’s suspenders. “It took so much not to kiss you in the back of that truck, right there in the moonlight.”

Klaus glanced at the door, saw that it was closed and looked back to Freddy, and smirked.

“You’re the one who said we had to be more formal when we weren’t behind closed doors,” Klaus retorted.

“Good thing the door is closed,” Freddy said before pulling Klaus into a deep kiss.

There was a soft groan from Klaus as Freddy pulled away.

“You looked so peaceful, I could only wonder what was going on in your mind to not ruin it.” Freddy quietly said.

Klaus smiled and kissed the shorter man’s forehead.

“Thank you,” Klaus responded. “I’ll have to tell you what I was thinking about another time.”

Freddy yawned, causing him to erupt in a small giggle.

“I think it’s time for both of us to retire,” Klaus said as he brushed back Freddy’s hair with his hand.

Freddy nodded in agreement and stepped away. The two stripped down into their boxers and undershirts, changed into their warmer sleepwear, and got into their respective beds.


	5. New Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a character map for all of the characters in this fic to try to stay consistent. The cast will decrease after the next 2 chapters, I promise!

Klaus woke to the feeling of a light breeze and the smell of something cooking. There was a soft light coming in through the thin curtains, along with the sound of a few birds chirping. He rolled over to face the bed Freddy had been sleeping in. Freddy’s bed was made neatly, his clothes and other belongings were folded and placed along his bed. It looked as though he was in the middle of unpacking. Klaus sat up, swinging his legs to the side of his bed, letting his feet hit the cool wooden floor. He quickly changed and combed his hair, and made his way down the hall. As he turned down the staircase into the living room, he saw Edgar and Florence sitting at the dining table. Klaus cleared his throat as he continued towards the dining area. 

“Good morning,” Florence greeted with a toothy smile.

Edgar looked up from his book. “Hi, Klaus.”

“Good morning,” Klaus said with a polite nod, feeling out of place. “Thank you for the ride last night.”

”You’re welcome,” Edgar simply replied, not bothering to look up from his book.

Florence rolled her eyes. “Don’t mind him, he’s not a morning person.”

Klaus nodded with a small smile. He scanned the room, noticing that Freddy and Anita were working in the kitchen. Klaus noticed Freddy’s hair. It was the first time he had seen the young man’s hair not tightly combed or being held by product. His hair looked soft and wavy, one piece of hair fell onto his forehead in a loose ringlet. It complimented him. 

Klaus made his way over to the small window that went to the kitchen, leaning on the ledge. He knocked on the sill.

“Good morning,” Klaus said with a smile.

The two turned towards where they had heard his voice.

Freddy smiled. “Good morning Klaus.”

“Morning, Klaus, how did you sleep?” Anita asked with a smile, walking towards the window.

“Well, thank you. What are you two making? Smells good,” Klaus asked.

“Well currently some rolls and ham,” Anita leaned in and whispered. “Tomorrow it will be pumpernickel bread, Freddy’s favorite.”

“I can’t wait,” Klaus whispered back with a grin.

“What are you two talking about over there?” Freddy asked over his shoulder as he kneaded the dough.

“Nothing for you to worry about, bread boy,” Klaus replied with a chuckle.

Anita laughed. “Well, can I get you something to drink? Milk? Water? Tea?”

“Tea please.”

The morning continued, Freddy eventually joining Florence, Edgar, and Klaus at the table. Edgar’s mood eventually lightened and joined the other three in conversation. Eventually, Anita popped out of the kitchen and took a look at the grandfather clock in the corner of the dining room.

“Fred, can you please go wake up Anna and Marta? It’s nearly nine o’clock they’ve slept in long enough.”

“Of course,” Freddy said with a smirk as he stood up and made his way towards the stairs.

About a minute later, there was shrieking and a pounding of feet running above them. The four people who were downstairs turned their attention to the ruckus upstairs. Freddy was soon seen running down the spiral staircase, eventually leaping over the rail when he had room, and returned to his seat at the table. 

“What the hell did you do?” Klaus asked, perplexed.

Before Freddy had the chance to answer, a blonde-haired girl still in her nightie ran down the stairs. She looked just like her mother, only younger. Her hair was wet and water dripped down her face.

“Goddamnit Friedrich, what is wrong with you?” She yelled.

Freddy only laughed and leaned back in his seat as the girl tried to calm down. She sighed and then noticed Klaus.

“Oh, I'm so sorry for this impression. You must be Freddy’s friend, I’m Anna, his sister.”

“Nice to meet you, Anna. I’m Klaus.” He greeted.

Anna’s attention turned back to her older brother. She pointed a finger at him. 

“I’ll get you back at you for this. Your birthday won’t save you tomorrow.”

She greeted Edgar and Florence and kissed Anita on the cheek before heading back towards the stairs. On her way up, a younger-looking female walked down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. She looked a lot like Freddy and had light freckles scattered across her face.

“Freddy, next time you decide to terrorize Anna, please make sure it doesn’t lead to me being awoken by her deafening screams…” The girl trailed off as she noticed Klaus.

“I, um. Hello. I’m Marta.” 

Klaus chuckled. “Hi Marta, I’m Klaus.”

The girl’s face turned pink and she took a seat next to Freddy.

Eventually, breakfast was ready and Anna joined them at the table. They all enjoyed a meal of smoked ham, rolls, cheese, and hard-boiled eggs. While they ate, they talked of Freddy’s time in the city and his work at the postal office in town. 

“So, how’d you boys meet?” Anita asked.

Freddy looked at Klaus, mouth full of food. He gestured to him, fork in hand.

“Well,” Klaus said, wiping his mouth with his napkin. “We both had been out at a bar, and Freddy was nice enough to return my hat that I had left behind.”

Freddy looked at him and nodded. “And then we found each other at the same bar later the next week.”

Of course, that was roughly along the lines of the truth. Both men hoped the conversation wouldn’t be too delved into.

Anita smiled, “That's my boy. Being a good man.” 

“You raised him well,” Klaus added.

Freddy smiled and returned to eating his breakfast. Breakfast soon came to an end. Klaus insisted on helping clean up, which Anita went against, but still appreciated the help. 

* * *

The two men finished off the morning with a tour of the property. After a comment from Klaus on how nice the home was, he learned that Freddy’s father had run a relatively successful blacksmith business before and sometime after the war that Edgar and a family friend now run. After they got back, Edgar informed them that the family would be heading out for the afternoon. Freddy seemed excited to go, and Klaus excused himself to change into shoes that were more meant for the outdoors.

“Hey, are you ready to go?” Freddy asked, walking through the doorway.

“Yes, I’m just about done,” Klaus said as he laced up his shoes. 

Klaus stood up from the bed and walked over to Freddy. He glanced out the doorway and then left a swift kiss on Freddy’s cheek.

“Ready.”

The two males headed downstairs and out the door, joining Edgar and Anita outside.

“Where’s Florence and the girls?” Freddy asked.

“Florence is helping them with their hair. Honestly, I don’t know why they bother. We’re just going down to the lake.”

As if on cue, the three exited the home. Marta and Anna had ribbons woven through their hair. 

“Hi Klaus,” Marta greeted as she skipped by. 

Klaus waved a hand then looked at Freddy with a questioning look. Freddy shrugged and rolled his eyes. 

The group set out down the long driveway and out into a large field. Klaus took in his surroundings, now visible to him in the afternoon lighting. There were large trees scattered through the field. Many with warm-hued leaves that fluttered off its branches in the light breeze. Out of the corner of his eye, Klaus noticed that Freddy had gone on ahead with his mother and that Marta took his place by his side. 

“So,” The teen said, attempting a conversation.

Klaus looked at the female with a raised eyebrow.

“This morning you mentioned that you were in the war.”

Klaus nodded. “I did. I served all four years. I know your father and Edgar served too. You must be proud.”

Marta shrugged. “I guess I am, in a way. I was too young to remember it. I was around 4 when it ended. Mom always jokes that I was a war baby because I was born just as the war started.”

“That’s a good thing. Not being able to remember the war. It’s not something you want to remember when it comes to tragedy.”

Marta nodded her head. The girl continued asking Klaus questions. Not too much about his experience in the war, but his rank, uniform, and badges. Of course, Klaus responded, wanting to make a good impression. 

_ Lieutenant, uncomfortable, just a few. _

When she seemed to have run out of questions, she quickly excused herself and apologized for bothering him. Before Klaus could say anything, Marta ran off ahead and joined her sister. Klaus pretended not to notice the two girls looking back at him, giggling. Freddy eventually joined back with Klaus.

“I see you and Marta we’re talking,” Freddy said.

“She was asking about my time in the army, she seems very sweet,” Klaus responded. 

Freddy chuckled. His sister had no interest in talking about war. “She is.” 

The large group of people eventually arrived at a large pond. The colorful trees on the opposite side reflected down into the water below it. It looked like something out of a Monet painting. The group spread out blankets and Freddy’s sisters had small parasols they neglected to use, placing them down as they went towards a patch of flowers. After setting their blanket down just by the bank of the pond, Freddy was quick to take off his shoes and socks, and then roll up his trousers to head into the lukewarm water. He turned towards Klaus and waved him down. Klaus smiled but waved his hand in decline. Freddy’s shoulders dropped and he frowned. The blond turned around, with his hands in his pockets, and faced out into the body of water.

As he watched Freddy in the water, he noticed how comfortable Freddy looked. With his hair in small wisps, his suspenders hanging from his waist and his sleeves rolled. His actions seemed more comfortable too. His posture was relaxed and he moved more freely. Even when they were alone in Klaus’ apartment Freddy didn’t act like this. 

He realized he was staring and began scanning his surroundings for something else to become fixated on. In his search, he spotted Florence and Edgar sitting further down to the right. Florence seemed to have brought a small paint set with her. Klaus pushed himself up off the ground, slightly groaning as his back cracked. He made his way over, his presence alerting the other two adults.

“Hi Klaus,” Edgar greeted with a smile. “Nice of you to join us.”

“I thought I’d come over when I noticed that Florence was painting,” Klaus said.

Florence’s eyes lit up at the mention of painting.

“Would you like to see?” She asked with a smile.

“Of course,” Klaus answered as he took a seat next to her.

The painting, although it was in its early stages, was already coming along. It was of Edgar’s profile looking out onto the water, featuring the bright colors from the trees.

“That is amazing,” Klaus said. “Edgar, have you seen this yet?”

Edgar tried to lean over to see the canvas, but Florence shooed him back to his spot.

“You have to stay there, you’re my model,” Florence scolded. “And thank you. Do you enjoy the arts?”

“I do. I enjoy creating and designing things,” Klaus said.

“Really? You’ll have to show me sometime,” Florence replied.

“Only if you show me how you make people come to life on a canvas,” Klaus said back.

“Deal.”

The two continued talking about art, with Edgar occasionally adding in his two cents.

* * *

After Klaus politely declined his offer to join him in the water, Freddy turned and headed a bit deeper in, taking in his surroundings. He missed his home. Sure, he moved to the city for a more successful life and a change of scenery, but he missed the beauty and crisp air of the countryside. He sighed and took his hands out of his pockets. He looked down, there were small fish swimming around his ankles. He smiled and then turned back to try to get Klaus to come over again, but noticed that he was talking with Edgar and Florence. He was glad to see that Klaus seemed to be warming up to others. He decided to leave it be and turned to make his way up to his sisters and mother. Making his way up the bank, he noticed a man around his age talking with them.

“Mom, girls,” Freddy greeted.

“Freddy! I was just going to call you over, this is Bruno,” Anita said with a smile.

The brunette male extended a hand towards Freddy with a smile.

“I’m glad I get to finally meet you."

Freddy accepted his hand with a firm shake.

“My pleasure. Are you friends with Anna?”

Anita looked at her eldest daughter. “You didn’t tell him yet?”

Freddy raised a brow, looking at his sister and Bruno.

“Tell me what?”

“We’re engaged,”

Freddy blinked in disbelief. Bruno raised his hands in his defense. 

“Well congratulations,” Freddy replied.

* * *

The afternoon continued and the sun began to go down after the group had eaten. The group packed up and headed back through the field. 

“I'm sorry I didn’t spend too much time with you today. I was busy finding out my sister was engaged to someone I’ve never heard about until today,” Freddy said.

“Is it that Bruno kid?” Klaus asked with a raised brow. “He seems like a good man.”

Freddy looked around them, checking to see if they were far enough behind the group to not be heard.

“He’s older than her, hell, he’s older than me, he’s twenty-two,” Freddy replied.

Klaus raised a brow. “I'm older than you by seventeen years.”

Freddy dramatically crossed his arms

“That’s not the point. She's been engaged for five months now and no one bothered to tell me. Edgar even knew, and we live together,” Freddy seethed. “I was enjoying being home but I missed out on new revelations.”

Klaus placed his hand on the blond’s shoulder. “Hey, change is something that all people have to adjust to. Take it from someone who has faced many.”

“Please, she could have written to me. Mom has been ever since I moved.” Freddy dramatically sighed. “Besides, I doubt you’ve gone through such a large family change without even realizing it.”

“I have. My sister eloped during the last year of the war,” Klaus said, removing his hand from Freddy’s shoulder. “My mother and brother didn’t even know until a year later. Of course, my father and I only found out until we came home.”

Freddy was silent for a moment, and then he stopped walking. Klaus paused, looked over his shoulder, and then took a few steps back. 

“What’s wrong?” Klaus asked.

Was it something he said?

“I’m… I’m sorry. I didn’t think about what I was saying,” Freddy said, looking down at his feet.

Klaus looked ahead, noting that the family had just passed through the small round in the field. He placed his hands on the sides of Freddy’s arms.

“No, it’s fine. You’re reasonably frustrated,” Klaus assured.

“No… I,” Freddy sighed, avoiding eye contact with the brunette. “I guess I just feel like I’m losing my hold on my family.”

Klaus placed a hand under the younger male’s chin.

“Hey, look at me.”

Freddy looked up, finally making eye contact with Klaus.

“It’s okay. That’s a part of becoming an independent person,” Klaus said, dropping his hand. “We are all molded and shaped differently than others, we grow apart but the love is still there.”

Freddy nodded his head. “Thank you, I needed that.”

Klaus smiled. “Of course.”

Freddy smiled back but then squinted at Klaus’s front pocket, some flowers were poking out of it.

“What’s that? It’s very pretty.” He asked.

Klaus had a puzzled look on his face as he looked down.

“Oh, this?” Klaus asked, pulling the flower bundle out. “Marta gave it to me, just after lunch, she weaved the flowers together. It’s pretty, isn't it?”

Freddy smiled. “They’re forget-me-nots, they’re very rare during autumn, I’m surprised they’re even in bloom.”

“They’re very pretty,” Klaus noted as he turned the braided flowers in his fingers.

Freddy chuckled. “Do you know what they symbolize?”

“Not forgetting?” Klaus answered.

“Not exactly but yes,” Freddy laughed. “Remembrance and love. I think Marta fancies you. She seems to like you a lot.”

Klaus chuckled. “Well, unfortunately for her, I have eyes for someone else.”

Freddy giggled.

Klaus flashed a quick smile. “Now come on, let’s catch up before anyone gets suspicious and comes looking.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! As always, please inform me of any major historical inaccuracies. :)


	6. Old and New Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more of a backstory for Klaus ;)

Freddy and Klaus arrived back at the home only a few minutes after the group, passing off their brief absence as Klaus asking about a certain tree they had passed by. The group settled around a fire pit in the field next to the home and Klaus and Freddy got the flame going. Klaus found himself sitting next to Freddy on a blanket on the ground only a few feet away from the fire. The two had been talking about a restaurant back home that Klaus had been to a few years before when they heard Anita audibly sigh.

Freddy turned to her. “What’s the matter, momma?”

“My babies are all growing up,” She said looking at Freddy. “Edgar and Florence will be getting married in a few months, Anna and Bruno are engaged, Marta is eighteen in January, you’re going to be twenty-one tomorrow. I… I don’t know where the time has gone. I’m so proud but so sad.”

“Oh, mom,” Marta said in response.

Freddy looked at Klaus and then back at his mom.

“Well, someone told me that we all may grow apart and change, but our love will still be there,” He said with a soft smile as he grabbed his beer bottle.

Klaus smiled as he looked into the fire.

Anita smiled and leaned off the wire lawn chair to place a hand on Freddy’s shoulder.

“I know… I know. But soon you’ll have your own family and you’ll understand.”

“Soon?” Anna asked. “What, don’t tell me Freddy has a secret girlfriend.”

Freddy choked on his drink, which seemed to mostly go unnoticed.

“You’re one to talk,” Freddy said, half-jokingly. 

That made Anna go quiet.

“And no, I don’t,” Freddy added. “I don’t think it will happen in the near future.”

_ I technically don’t. _ Freddy thought to himself.

“Oh I’m sure you will soon, you’re such a handsome man there has got to be a lady in your near future,” Anita said with a bright smile. “I’m sure there are ladies all over you. Klaus, what do you think?”

Klaus smirked and looked at Freddy.

“Oh yeah, the ladies can’t get enough of him when we go out for drinks. Gotta pry them off.”

Freddy gave Klaus a look that could only be described as a stink eye. He swigged from his beer bottle.

“See Fred? You have a whole sea to choose from,” Anita said with a smile.

“How about you, Klaus?” Edgar asked. “You’ve got to have a woman at home.”

The smirk was wiped from Klaus’ face.

Freddy chuckled.  _ Your turn, Klaus. _

“Well,” Klaus started. “There was. Her name was Marie, we grew up together and we reconnected a few years after the war. It didn’t work out. Now I’m too old to worry about that.”

The group was silent. Freddy looked at Klaus and thought back.

_ Is that why he always avoided questions about past relationships? _

Edgar was the first to break the silence.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to bring up anything.”

Klaus laughed. 

“It’s no problem. But congratulations on both of your engagements,” Klaus said, raising his bottle to Florence and Edgar, then to Anna and Bruno.

* * *

Freddy and Klaus ultimately found themselves alone after Anna and Bruno finally decided to retire, them being the only others who stayed out late by the fire. Freddy laid in Klaus’s lap, their hands entwined, both enjoying the other’s company. The fire cast a soft light onto the two. The flames made Freddy’s hair a ginger shade and Klaus’s brown eyes a warm amber. Freddy took the cigarette that he had in his mouth and held it up to Klaus’ mouth, which the brunette accepted. The two men sat there, listening to the fire crackle and pop, and the crickets nearby.

“Klaus?” Freddy said softly.

Klaus hummed and ran his fingers through the younger man’s soft hair.

“I’m sorry about earlier. About Marie,” Freddy said.

“Oh, are you still on about that?” Klaus asked. 

“I just feel bad,” Freddy replied. “I would have interrupted if I knew about it.”

“It’s fine, I dug my own grave with my comments,” Klaus said as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and tossed it into the fire. “Besides, it’s been a few years, she’s married now and we’re on good terms. I didn’t mind talking about it.”

Freddy didn’t respond. The two continued to sit by the slowly dimming fire.

“You know, it wasn’t easy when Marie left,” Klaus said, breaking the silence. “She was my best friend. Of course I loved her, but not in the way a husband would.”

Freddy sat up.

“What changed?” He asked.

Klaus sighed and leaned back.

“Well, we talked about what would happen after we were married. She wanted kids,” Klaus gave a weak laugh. “I didn't, at least not then. I should’ve known that it would come up eventually. But I couldn’t do that to her, or myself. I always tried to be a good lover to any woman I attempted to convince myself to love, but I had led her on long enough, I couldn’t do that for the rest of our lives.”

Freddy intently listened and took in every word the man before him said.

“After we argued over it for some time, she set down her ring on the kitchen table and announced that she was tired. She had every right to be. After Marie I never found myself in a committed relationship, every guy I met was always a drink and a screw.”

“Klaus, I,” Freddy was cut off by Klaus holding up a finger.

“That all changed when I met you,” Klaus said before swigging the rest of the beer from his bottle.

Freddy’s face heated up, but not as an effect of being only a few feet away from the fire.

“Me?” The blond asked.

“There’s just… something so amazing about you that makes me want to be a better person,” Klaus replied, looking into the fire.

The blond gently placed his hand on the older male’s. Klaus turned his attention to their hands, smiling as he turned his hand to hold Freddy’s.

“Klaus…” Freddy said, never finishing his sentence.

“Friedrich,” Klaus said with a soft chuckle.

Klaus’ thumb gently rubbed Freddy’s hand, occasionally giving it a soft squeeze. The two sat and listened to the sounds of the night, listening to the song of crickets and the occasional owl’s soft coo. Freddy unconsciously licked his chapped lips, causing Klaus’s eyes to flicker down towards them. Klaus leaned in, and Freddy met him halfway. The kiss was soft and intimate, the two men shifting closer to the other. As the kiss progressed, their tongues found their way into the other’s mouth and their hands roamed until they found a spot to rest upon, whether it be the other’s face or arms. Freddy lowered himself down onto his back as slow as he could with Klaus kissing him. The younger man moaned as the other pulled away and began kissing his jaw and the area by his adam’s apple.

“You know...” Freddy breathed as Klaus pulled away, still hovering over the blond. “I don’t think it’s too appropriate that we went from discussing your ex-fiancée to making out like teens.” 

Klaus smiled and lowered his face to hang just above Freddy’s. 

“I think there was a long enough intermission to move onto a much more interesting topic,” Klaus whispered into Freddy’s lips before giving them a soft kiss.

Freddy chuckled and rolled over as Klaus laid down next to him. Klaus ran a hand through Freddy’s hair, gazing into his eyes.

“I like your hair like this, it’s so soft,” He whispered, oh so quietly.

“I’ll have to wear it like this more often then,” Freddy replied.

The two men lay there, on the thick blanket enjoying one another’s presence and the small amount of heat the fire gave off in the cool fall air.

“Thank you,” Klaus whispered.

The other male raised a brow. 

“For what?”

“For being in my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh so this one is short, only about 1340 words, but it didn't quite fit the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you to all who have commented! I love reading them. 😊


	7. Birthday Reminiscing

Klaus found himself waking early on Sunday, staring blankly at the slanted ceiling. The sun hadn’t risen yet, the half-moon still gleaming in the sky. He looked to the bed beside him. Freddy was softly sleeping, the comforter tightly wrapped around him.

 _It’s Freddy’s birthday._

He laid in bed with a smile on his face. Klaus considered himself lucky to be able to spend Freddy’s birthday with the blond and his family. He sighed and decided to get up to go and shower. He grabbed clothing and the towel Freddy gave him before quietly padding down the hallway. 

Klaus ran the water and stepped in, not bothering to wait for the water to warm up. He couldn’t help but worry whether or not Freddy would like his gift. Klaus had no doubt that Freddy would show compassion for it, he was a sweet man, but it still unnerved him. It wasn’t anything too impressive, but he felt that it was a good gift. He sighed and continued through his quick shower. After he had gotten dressed and combed his hair, he rubbed his chin as he looked at the greying stubble on his face in the small mirror. He noted that he would need a good shave when he got home.

Klaus made his way down the stairs, and into the sitting room. He saw Anita sitting in one of the armchairs by the window, teacup in hand.

“Good morning, Klaus,” The woman said with a smile.

“You’re an early riser,” Klaus said in a hushed tone as he took a seat across from the older woman.

“Well, I thought I’d sit and have a cup of tea before I begin making bread,” Anita replied. “Would you like some tea?”

“Of course, thank you.”

The two adults chatted quietly and drank their tea. Anita eventually excused herself and walked over to the opposite wall of the room, opening a small chest that acted as a table. She pulled out a thick envelope and walked back to her chair. She began opening while taking a seat.

“These are some photos that we would take on the kid’s birthdays. Feel free to move the chair over.”

Klaus shifted over and leaned and the arm of the chair. The first photo on the top of the pile was of a man, woman, and young boy. Anita briefly flipped the photo to the back and squinted as she read the cursive on the back.

“This was Edgar’s eighth birthday,” Anita said as she flipped the image back over. “The man in the photo is Alwin, my husband.”

Klaus looked more closely at the image. Alwin was a tall lanky man who bore a displeased frown on his face, a contrast to Edgar and Anita’s blurry smiles.

“Do you know what year this was?” Klaus asked.

Anita sat there for a moment, thinking about it.

“Maybe in 1906?” She flipped the photo again. “No, it was 1907. That was so long ago.”

Klaus chuckled. “I was fourteen then. That makes me feel old. Edgar is thirty-two?”

“Oh please, you still look young. I would’ve never guessed,” Anita said before adding, “And yes he is.”

“That’s quite the gap between Edgar and Freddy and the girls.”

“Yes, Alwin and I got that a lot,” The older woman replied. “He only wanted one child but that eventually changed after his mother had died. Do you have any siblings?”

“I do, a younger brother and sister,” Klaus responded. “I don’t talk with them that often now.”

“You should,” Anita said as she put the photo to the back of the pile. “Family is important.”

The two continued looking through the pile of images, some being older and some being newer. Many of the birthday photos had been taken in the same spot which seemed to be in front of the house.

“Goodness, I forgot about this one,” Anita said as she picked up the next photograph. 

The photo was of a younger Freddy with two other males and a female playing cards, all looking at the camera, each one with a cigarette in their hand or mouth.

“If I remember correctly this was the night of graduation for them,” Anita said.

“They were all lovely kids. I believe these two got married a year later,” Anita said as she pointed to the image. “The other, I think his name was Hans, was very close to Freddy. A very nice young man, a momma’s boy. He ended up moving to Austria with his mother after the other’s wedding.”

Both adults sat in silence for some time, looking at the image.

“I’d like to thank you, Klaus,” Anita said as she took the photo and put it down on the small decorative table in front of the window.

Klaus looked at her as he finished his tea. _What was there to thank him for?_

“Thank you for befriending Friedrich. He wasn’t too social after he left school. I was glad to read in his letters that he had made a friend. You didn’t have to take him under your wing but you did. Thank you.”

Klaus smiled, he didn’t quite know how to respond.

“Well,” He began. “He’s a good man, it’s hard not to want to be friends with him. He has a strong aura.”

Anita smiled and looked down into her cup, sighing. 

“Well I think it’s time I get baking, care to join me?”

Klaus accepted her offer, considering helping her would be a way to thank her for being so welcoming. She showed him how to correctly mix the molasses and caraway seeds into the cornmeal mix and how to properly knead the dough. The dough was in the oven by six, just as the sun began rising.

“You know, we would have pumpernickel bread every birthday Freddy had after he turned four. Except for last year, he wasn’t home,” Anita said as they sat at the dining table. “All the kids have something they like for their birthday, it’s the least I can do.”

“That’s very sweet,” Klaus said. “My mother would always make an apple strudel for our birthdays. It was always a special treat.”

The morning continued on, Freddy’s family slowly filing into the kitchen.

“There’s the man of the hour!” Edgar called out.

There was an echo of happy birthdays from the group.

Klaus turned his attention to the stairway in which Freddy stepped off of. Freddy was wearing high waisted navy pants with an orange sweater and white button-up tucked into them. It was quite fashionable, it complimented his figure.

“Happy Birthday Freddy,” Klaus greeted.

“Thank you, Klaus,” Freddy replied with a smile.

The caramel blond took a seat at the table, the same as the day before.

“I’m glad we all get to be here today.” Freddy said before adding in a joking tone, “You all get to experience the magical moment I officially enter my twenties.” 

“You’re old now,” Marta joked. 

Freddy rolled his eyes at the girl sitting to his right.

“You wouldn’t say that to mom,” he replied.

“Hey now, no one here is old,” Anita said as she and Florence walked out of the kitchen, plates in hand. 

“Happy birthday, Friedrich,” Anita said, placing a kiss on her son’s head as she put down the plates.

“Thank you, momma,” Freddy replied. “I see you didn’t forget my birthday breakfast.”

“Of course she wouldn’t, you’ve had it for your birthday since forever,” Anna remarked.

“And you have had bratwurst on yours forever,” Freddy retorted before taking a bite of the bread. “It’s very good momma, thank you.”

“Oh you’re welcome,” Anita said as she took a seat at the table. “Thank Klaus too, he helped.”

Freddy raised a brow and looked at the brunette to his left.

“He did?”

“I might have had a hand in it,” Klaus said with a smirk.

“Well thank you,” Freddy thanked with a shy smile.

Their breakfast continued, the family and Klaus talking of different and separate topics. 

Klaus leaned over to Freddy.

“Anita and I were going through old photos,” He mentioned.

Freddy put down his fork and looked at Klaus.

“The birthday photos?”

“Among others,” The brunette responded.

“She did not, in the cream envelope?” Freddy said in a hushed tone.

Klaus nodded and Freddy’s face flushed. Taking notice, Klaus smirked and patted Freddy’s thigh but remembered where they were and quickly retracted his hand. 

The cool fall day carried on after breakfast. The men played fußball, Klaus having to persuade Freddy into playing, and the girls sat on the outside patio while Florence painted. Anna found time to exact her brief revenge on Freddy with a quick spray from the hose, which Freddy didn’t quite seem to mind. They had a quick lunch and returned inside to play cards into the evening. The group eventually found themselves gathering in the sitting room as Freddy opened gifts.

Freddy had received a botanical book from Anna and Bruno, dress shoes from Anita, a big band record from Klaus, a bundle of Linzer biscuits from Marta, and a bottle of home-brewed beer from Edgar and Florence. 

“How about we put this record on, yeah?” Freddy said, holding up the record Klaus gifted him.

Klaus smiled, relieved that Freddy seemed eager to listen to it.

The jazzy music began filling up the room, causing Freddy to begin swaying to the music.

“Come on momma, dance with me,” Freddy said as he gestured for her to stand up.

Anita laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Only if everyone else gets up and starts dancing,” she replied as she gestured to the others.

“Everyone, it’s my birthday,” Freddy reminded in a singsong voice as he poured himself a glass of beer.

Florence laughed and gestured for Edgar to follow her into the center of the sitting room. Anna and Bruno followed suit and Anita stood from her armchair. Freddy looked to Klaus and tilted his head towards Marta.

 _Please._ He mouthed.

 _Of course._ Klaus mouthed back as he stood up.

“Marta, it looks like we’re the only ones left,” Klaus said as he turned to the blonde teen, holding out a hand.

Marta’s eyes lit up and shyly stood up.

“Yes! Let’s dance,” Freddy said as he downed his drink.

After everyone shedded their nerves and began enjoying the music, drinks were poured and the record ran out. After the record was changed to a new one, there was a playful swapping of partners, resulting in Freddy and Klaus running into the other. The two froze, not knowing what to do, but after hearing the laughs from the others they continued dancing. Of course, the two never crossed a line that would cause anyone to raise an eyebrow.

After downing a few too many drinks while dancing and laughing, Freddy found himself feeling tired and dizzy. He excused himself as the dancing calmed and left out the front door. About ten minutes had passed when Klaus decided to go check up on him. Klaus stepped out into the cool fall air and closed the door behind him.

“Freddy?” Klaus called out into the dark.

“Over here,” The other male replied. 

Klaus sighed and chuckled. “That doesn’t help me know exactly where you are Mr. Finkel.”

Klaus rounded the corner of the house, using the faint light of the lanterns hanging from the home. He saw Freddy leaning on the side of the home, cigarette in his mouth. 

“Hey, Freddy, you should come in, it's getting late,” Klaus said as he approached the inebriated man.

“No, I need a moment,” Freddy said, sounding a bit inebriated. “Plus, we get to be alone out here.”

Klaus could smell the beer on Freddy’s breath as he talked.

“How much did you drink? I don’t think you went without drinking for more than a few minutes,” Klaus questioned.

“I’m… I’m not too sure,” Freddy said with a breathy laugh, his teeth still trying to hold the cigarette in his mouth.

Klaus sighed. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Oh, I don’t know… Maybe kiss me,” Freddy replied with a cheeky grin.

Klaus rolled his eyes and checked to make sure they were out of view of any windows. He took the cigarette out of the man’s mouth and left a quick kiss on Freddy’s lips. He then tossed the cig to the ground and stomped it out.

“Now come on, you need to rest and it’s cold.”

Freddy frowned, which was barely noticeable in the dim light.

“Just a little while longer?”

“Just a few minutes,” Klaus complied.

The two stood in a loose embrace in the dark, the only light being from a dim lantern. At one point, Freddy looked up and placed a kiss on Klaus’ lips and then tucked his head back under Klaus’ chin.

“You know, if we go inside you can see what your other birthday present is,” Klaus said in a hushed tone.

“Well, I was feeling like going in anyway so I guess we can go in now,” Freddy said, trying to play off his intrigue.

Klaus chuckled. “Anything you say.”

The two men made their way inside, Freddy bidding his goodnights and Klaus saying he’d be back down in a bit.

As the two entered the room, Freddy flopped down onto his bed, kicked off his shoes, rolled onto his back, and watched Klaus go through his suitcase.

“I know I had put it- ah, here it is,” Klaus mumbled.

He stood up from the case on the floor, his knees making a quiet cracking sound. He had a parcel in hand which was wrapped in a simple brown paper and thin light tan bow. He sat down at the corner of the foot of the bed. Freddy rolled over onto his stomach, his head in his hands. Klaus handed the parcel to him, and Freddy began unwrapping it. Any attempts to carefully unwrapping it failed due to his waning drunkenness. As the wrapping came undone, it revealed a board backing. Freddy flipped it over. On the other side was a drawing of two butterflies on edelweiss flowers. 

“Oh Klaus it’s beautiful, thank you,” Freddy said with a hiccup. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Klaus said with a soft smile. “I tried coloring it, I think it came out well.”

Freddy ran his thumb over the dark cream-colored paper, admiring the orange hue of the butterflies and the ivory tones of the edelweiss.

“I’m so lucky to have such a talented man in my life,” Freddy whispered with a giggle.

His eyelids slowly fluttered shut, and shot back open before they began closing again. Klaus smiled at the compliment and placed a hand on Freddy’s shoulder.

“I think it’s time you head to sleep,” Klaus whispered. 

Freddy nodded and slowly sat up. Freddy changed out of his pants and into pyjama bottoms, unbuttoning the collar of his shirt, not bothering to change out of it. He got under the covers with a yawn. Klaus leaned down and left an adoring kiss on Freddy’s temple.

_He was most definitely in love._

“Happy birthday, Freddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to go up yesterday but I ended up rewriting it! :) I hope you enjoyed reading. The next chapter will be a cute one and the end of their countryside endeavors. ❤
> 
> Also, Klaus' artistic skill definitely verges off of the canon path from the film but I think he could definitely blossom in fields other than drawing people. ;)


	8. Woven In Love

Freddy woke the next day with a headache. He groaned as he sat up and looked to his right. Klaus wasn’t in bed.

 _He must be downstairs._ Freddy thought to himself.

The blond took a deep inhale through his nose, taking in the autumn air that wafted through the window and exhaled. Realizing he still was in his tops from the previous day, he wiggled out of the button-up, leaving the sweater on. Freddy sighed and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to adjust them to the light.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Klaus entered with a glass in his hand.

“Hey,” Freddy said, sounding quite groggy.

“Good morning,” Klaus closed the door and took a seat on the bed. “I got you some water.”

Freddy smiled and accepted the drink. “Thank you.”

“I figured you’d want something to drink when you woke up. How’re you holding up?”

“I think I’ll be fine, just a headache,” Freddy replied as he went to sip the water. “What time is it?”

“Oh, it’s probably around nine. Marta already left for school. I had to promise that we’d still be here when she gets home,” Klaus chuckled.

“I swear she acts like she’s so much younger sometimes. It’s funny how quickly she’s almost latched onto you emotionally,” Freddy noted.

“I feel bad. Imagine if she knew about this,” Klaus said gesturing between them.

“That would be terrifying for us and gross for her,” Freddy replied with a chuckle. “It’s kinda amusing.”

“For you, it is,” Klaus rebuked. “Which you’d think the brother instinct would kick in.”

Freddy smiled and shook his head.

“Anyways, I have a day planned for us, now that everyone is out doing their own things,” Freddy leaned in in excitement. “Have a bit more privacy until we have to head home.”

Klaus smiled and kissed Freddy. 

“I can't wait, but let yourself feel a bit better, yeah?”

“I’ll be fine, I’ve been way more hungover than this,” Freddy replied with a short laugh. “I feel better already.”

_Besides the pounding headache._

By the time Freddy had made his way downstairs after a shower and change of clothes, Edgar, Florence, and Anita were heading out to the market, and Anna and Bruno had left the home to go into town. 

Freddy had packed a lunch for the two of them, with the occasional attempt from Klaus to help, which Freddy declined. It was all packed in two thermoses and a small basket. 

Freddy was excited to use the basket, no one was around to comment about how feminine it was. He never quite got why baskets and lunch tins had such a large gender contrast. Baskets were much more visually appealing compared to the peeling paint of the bland colors of a tin. Baskets were beautifully woven, some with small threaded flowers and some with vine-like leaves. Baskets were handcrafted with love and care while lunch tins were manufactured in hot factories with a different type of care. 

“Freddy? Are you in there?” Klaus asked, snapping Freddy out of his thoughts.

“Oh, yes, I’m sorry. Were you saying something?”

“It’s okay, I was just saying how nice it looks outside,” Klaus said as he approached the window of the kitchen.

He squinted at the thermometer stuck onto the window outside.

“Wow, twenty-seven degrees,” He remarked. “What a contrast to yesterday.”

“I’ll have to change, I’ll probably overheat in this,” Freddy said looking down at his heavy sweater and trousers.

“Well I’m sure you’ll be quite handsome in whatever you wear,” Klaus said as he made his way behind Freddy, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Freddy smiled. “Thank you. Maybe we could go for a swim later. I was planning on going back down to the lake anyways. I told you to pack a bathing suit, right?”

“That would be lovely,” Klaus kissed Freddy’s cheek. “And you did, it’s in my case.”

Freddy smiled and finished wrapping up the sandwich he had cut. 

“God, as much as I love my family I’m so glad they’re gone today.”

Klaus chuckled. “They’re all very sweet, but I agree. I get to hold you like this, which is quite nice.”

The blond turned around to face the other man. 

“It is. But,” Freddy placed his hands on Klaus’ face. “I have to go change, and so do you.”

Klaus rested his face in Freddy’s hands and frowned.

“Come on, the day awaits us,” Freddy said, placing a kiss on Klaus’ forehead.

Klaus sat at the dining table, waiting for Freddy to finish changing. He looked at his watch. It was just about eleven-thirty. He sighed and began lightly tapping the table. He was thinking about what Anita had said the day before. About staying in contact with his siblings. All this time around Freddy’s family made him think about his mom, sister, and brother. He didn’t even know the mailing address for his sister or brother. He would have to reach out to his mother to find out. He hadn’t spoken to any of them since his father’s funeral service. That was nine months ago. He jotted down a note to himself in the sketchpad and put both the pencil and pad in his front pocket. Klaus stood up and walked into the sitting room, into the kitchen, and back into the dining room. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about those things, today was a day for him and Freddy to enjoy themselves.

As if on cue, the sounds of steps down the spiral staircase surfaced. Freddy emerged in a white polo shirt and light brown pants. 

“Well, aren’t you a looker,” Klaus said with a cheeky grin.

“Thank you, you look very handsome,” Freddy said with a smile.

It was the truth. Klaus was in dark trousers and a pale blue short sleeve shirt that outlined his biceps. Freddy had to pry his eyes off of the brunette’s arms to focus. Freddy grabbed the basket off of the table, handed a folded comforter to Klaus, and placed a pack of cigarettes in his pocket.

“Are you ready to head out?” Freddy asked.

Klaus nodded and the two men headed out, but not before Freddy left a pre-written note on the table for when his mother returned home. 

_Nothing will ruin this day_. Freddy thought to himself. 

Not even his fading headache.

The two men approached the lake they had visited with a much larger crowd a couple of days before. 

“Where should we set up?” Klaus asked. “Same place as last time?”

Freddy shook his head no. He knew just the place. He had planned it on Saturday, not that he’d let Klaus know that. Freddy led Klaus down by the lake to a weide tree just before the embankment.

“Here seems good,” Freddy said with a content smile.

The two men set the comforter and basket down on the grass just by the tree. Freddy sighed and pulled at his collar.

“God, it’s hot,” Freddy said. “Wanna go for a swim now, or wait some time?”

“Of course. I haven’t gone swimming in ages,” Klaus replied.

Both men sat for a moment and then stood up. They began stripping down to their swimwear, the two feeling a bit awkward. The feeling of exposing more skin around a person of the same sex in an area that didn’t guarantee complete privacy was slightly unnerving. Freddy glanced over to Klaus. He was in a two-piece tank suit that was very flattering. He wondered how much Klaus worked out to maintain his figure. Freddy’s face flushed. 

_He looked good._

Freddy finished shimmying out of his trousers and followed Klaus down the embankment. The two stepped into the cool water, a large contrast to the hot autumn air. They worked their way in, speaking of whatever came to mind. Some topics being of their childhoods and how they would spend their days in autumn.

Klaus floated on his back, arms and legs carelessly spread out, while Freddy swam small circles around him. Klaus eventually realized that he could no longer hear the splashing from Freddy’s limbs hitting the water. He let himself stand up in the water, the liquid coming to just below his shoulders.

“Freddy? Freddy?” Klaus called out as he scanned the area before him.

It appeared that the blond had disappeared under the water. 

“Where did-”

Klaus was cut off by Freddy jumping onto his back, causing Klaus to stumble, lose his footing, and go underwater. As he resurfaced, he was met with the sound of Freddy’s laugh.

“Dear God, Friedrich, you nearly gave me a damn heart attack,” Klaus said with a deep inhale.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Freddy choked out in a laugh.

Klaus smirked, getting an idea. Before Freddy could realize what was happening, he was hit with a large splash of water. It was Klaus’ turn to laugh.

Despite the shock, Freddy couldn’t allow himself to be angry when he heard Klaus’ laugh. It was a deep one, full of heart. In the months he had known Klaus, he never heard Klaus laugh like this.

_He liked it a lot._

“I deserved that,” Freddy laughed, pushing wet strands of hair off of his forehead.

Klaus waded closer to Freddy and began fidgeting with the blond’s wet hair. 

“What are you doing?” Freddy asked.

“Styling your hair,” Klaus said as he smoothed some pieces down on Freddy’s temple. “Now you look like one of those American flapper girls.”

Freddy playfully batted his eyes with a laugh.

“I must look so suave.”

“Oh, you always do, especially in this bathing suit,” Klaus said as he ran his fingers around the straps of the suit.

Freddy shivered under Klaus’ touch.

“Do you like it?” Freddy asked. 

“Of course I do,” Klaus replied, leaning in and kissing the younger male. 

There was something about this kiss that was different about their previous kisses. It was hungrier, but it dripped with love.

Freddy wrapped his legs around Klaus’ waist, in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Klaus wrapped his arms underneath the blond, and Freddy grabbed his arms. The kiss ended with a gasp for air and another began anew, the cool water enveloping them. Freddy couldn’t begin to describe the feeling in his chest and stomach. His heart drummed at a rapid pace, one that he could hear in his ears. His stomach erupted in butterflies, feeling twisted but full of air.

The two pulled away after some time, heavily breathing. Freddy gazed into Klaus’ eyes, now a hazel gold color from the light reflecting off of the water.

“You have such pretty eyes,” Freddy gasped out.

Klaus laughed at his sudden statement. “Thank you.”

“Seriously, they’re sparkling.”

“It’s because you’re here,” Klaus softly replied.

Freddy’s face went pink and he placed his forehead on Klaus’.

The two stayed like that for some time, Klaus’ hands still placed underneath Freddy. Any worry about the small chance of someone coming by was forgotten, just for now.

* * *

When they got back to the comforter, Freddy grabbed a towel he had wrapped in the blanket and tossed it to Klaus. 

“We should dry up a bit before sitting back down, so it doesn’t make the comforter wet,” Freddy said, giving a reason for the towels.

Klaus nodded to convey he understood and began drying up.

Freddy quickly patted himself down with his towel and sat down on top of it, wrapping it over his legs. His eyes wandered over to Klaus, who was in the middle of towel-drying his hair. The caramel blond’s eyes traveled up and down the brunette’s form. He noticed a pink scar that ran from Klaus’ left shoulder to midway to the right one. He wondered where it came from. Klaus then stopped drying his hair and turned, feeling Freddy’s gaze. Freddy frantically smiled and nervously crossed his legs.

The two men eventually began enjoying the lunch Freddy had prepared. It consisted of cranberries, pears, grapes, cheese and schnitzel sandwiches, a thermos of water, and a flask of schnapps.

“You know,” Freddy said. “When I was younger I used to climb this tree and hide away from the world.”

Klaus looked up at the tree with yellowing leaves beside them.

“It’s very tall. Would you go all the way to the top?”

“Some days. It depended on what or who I was hiding from. Anna never made it up too far, Edgar is afraid of heights so the higher the better, and Marta was too young. Thinking back on it, I don’t know any other seven-year-olds that would scale a tree. I had to grow up so quickly when my father and Edgar were away. But when they came back I held onto that part of me that grew up, but I continued climbing that tree,” Freddy replied.

Klaus was silent for a moment, he was thinking.

“I… I know you’ve mentioned that your father died from complications from the war before, but what did he exactly die from, if you don’t mind me asking,” Klaus asked.

“Well, my father had been shot in the torso, twice,” Freddy slowly began.

Klaus winced. He remembered the many times his fellow soldiers had been shot right by him.

“One just grazed him, it took a chunk out of his side. The other one just missed his lungs. That is what caused him problems. It had gotten infected multiple times, the stitches never really stayed in. He stayed strong, ran his business, but you could tell he was an angry man. He held high expectations of me, always wanted me to get married and be successful, he would yell at anything that was of annoyance. But… I don’t think he always meant to come off that way.”

Tears welled up in Freddy’s eyes. He didn’t say a word in an attempt to control his emotions. He took a deep breath and just let the tears gently roll down his face. Noticing this, Klaus shifted over and placed a gentle hand on Freddy’s. 

“I’m sorry, it’s silly to cry,” Freddy remarked.

“No, it’s okay. Let it out.”

Klaus could empathize greatly. His father was a cold man. The only time he felt that his father was proud of him was when he was promoted in the army or when he had been engaged.

The two men sat in silence, continuing their lunches, their hands still together. The comfort Freddy felt from Klaus in this moment was great. There was compassion, Freddy could see it in his eyes. Klaus had been so nice to him, to _everyone_ , he was caring and willing to talk.

That feeling from before came back. The pounding in his chest, the turmoil in his stomach. It was like his heart was recovering from running a marathon. He couldn’t quite figure out where it was running to. He sat there, looking out into the lake, so desperately trying to find an answer to why he felt like this. That was until he looked to the man beside him. His entire body tensed when he realized what it was, causing Klaus to raise a brow and briefly look over.

 _He was in love_.

* * *

Later, after lunch, Klaus and Freddy changed back into their clothes and set off on a walk around the lake. 

Klaus seemed to be enjoying the walk, but Freddy was somewhat stuck in his own thoughts. The thought of being in love with Klaus scared him but excited him greatly. He hasn’t felt this before. Of course, he’s experienced fleeting teenage love, but this seemed right, like they were meant to be together. He tried to distract himself by looking around at the forestry by him and Klaus. The autumn trees around them splashed bright colors into the water, and the golden sunset gave everything an extra glow. Noting the sunset, Klaus checked his watch. 

“Wow, it’s eighteen hundred already,” He notes aloud. “What time is our ride home, again?”

“Twenty-one hundred. We should have enough time to get back, pack, and say goodbye,” Freddy replied in a rushed tone. “We’re just about back to the blanket anyways.”

Klaus slowed his pace, eventually coming to a stop. Freddy seemed to be acting out of character since they began their walk.

“Is there something wrong? You seem to be out of it. Did I say something?” Klaus asked with concern.

Freddy turned to the brunette.

“Oh, no. I guess I’m just tired,” Freddy replied before adding. “No hangover though.”

“I’m glad,” Klaus replied.

As they stood there, Klaus took in Freddy’s appearance. His hair was disheveled and held small loose ringlets from a lack of combing after they had gone swimming. The golden-orange sunset made his caramel blond hair look like it was a reddish-blond, which brought out the slight tan on Freddy’s face that made his skin look like it was glowing. 

Klaus took Freddy’s hands, weaving his fingers through the younger man’s fingers.

“You know, you look unbelievably handsome tonight,” Klaus said while flashing a smile. “I wish I could take a picture of you in this light.”

Freddy blushed and turned his head to avoid eye contact with the man across from him.

“Thank you,” Freddy whispered, bringing his eyes to meet Klaus’. “You look very handsome today as well. Especially in this top of yours.”

“Thank you,” Klaus responded.

The two shared a soft kiss, their hands still interlocked. 

“God, I love you,” Klaus said.

Freddy froze by those words.

“What… What did you say?” Freddy asked. 

Klaus’ blinked, his words just registering in his brain. 

_Well, it’s now or never._

“I love you.”

Freddy released Klaus’s hands.

“Do… do you mean it?”

Klaus nodded slowly, scared to hear Freddy’s reply.

Freddy smiled and grabbed the brunette’s face, crashing his lips into Klaus’. As Freddy pulled away, Klaus noticed tears in his eyes. 

“I love you too, Klaus.”

“Really?” Klaus had a hard time processing his words.

“Yes, really,” Freddy choked out in response. 

Klaus smiled, and wove his fingers into Freddy’s hair, pressing his forehead onto the blond’s.

“That’s the best thing I’ve learned about you all weekend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! :) The story will be less focused on day-to-day moments like the last few chapters. 
> 
> Fun Fact: The part when Klaus notes that Freddy looks like he's glowing is inspired by the opening part of Wes Anderson's "The Fantastic Mr. Fox."
> 
> Side Note: I have an AU idea for these two but I keep telling myself I need to finish this story first, ahah. Plus I'd have to work and rewrite some things about the AU's plot for the relationship to work.


	9. *Stealing Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy and Klaus get to know one another a bit more intimately ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for explicit sexual content :)

Klaus was tired out. His job never brought him any problems, but a large bridal party had entered the shop for a hat fitting, who were all quite demanding. Not that he couldn’t handle it, his experience in the army helped him deal with constant demands, but he couldn’t stand the chatter. Especially the chatter that revolved around him, which he tried to not notice. 

Klaus sighed and went back to reading the newspaper in his hands. There was nothing too interesting, just politics and ads. The clock on the kitchen wall chimed, seven times, Klaus noted. Freddy would be over soon. The brunette folded the paper back up and stood from his chair, heading over to the window in his sitting room to close the curtains.

There was a knock at the door, prompting Klaus to quickly shut the curtains and make his way over to the door. He checked through the spyhole, it was Freddy. He smiled and unlocked the door, opening it.

“Good evening,” Freddy greeted.

“Hello, Friedrich,” Klaus said, making way for Freddy to step in.

Freddy stepped in, Klaus closing the door behind him.

“It sounds so silly when you use my full name, I'm not used to it,” Freddy said as he took off his coat.

“Well after Mrs. Fischer made that comment about homosexuals the other week I think it’s better if we’re a bit more formal in the hall,” Klaus responded, taking Freddy’s coat and hanging it up.

Freddy sighed. “I know.”

Klaus kissed Freddy’s forehead.

“How are you?” The brunette asked.

“I’m well. Nothing much happened today, I had sauerbraten for dinner,” Freddy responded. 

“Really, how was it?” Klaus asked as he headed into the kitchen. “Do you want brandy?”

“Oh, yes please, and Edgar almost burnt it, but it was good. What about you?”

“I’m fine, just tired. A bridal party came today,” Klaus said as he grabbed two glasses.

Freddy leaned on the archway.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Well,” Klaus began pouring their drinks. “Good for business. But they did not stop talking. Two of them would not leave me alone.”

Klaus handed Freddy his drink and made his way to the sitting room, Freddy right behind him.

“I was at the counter, too. They had a consultant,” He said as he sat down on the couch, drink in hand.

“I can’t blame them, you’re very handsome,” Freddy said, crossing his legs.

“I just love it when women can’t get their eyes off me,” Klaus joked, taking a sip of his drink.

Freddy smiled and placed a cigarette in his mouth. “I can't keep my eyes off of you.”

“Well, lucky for you you’re not a lady,” Klaus said with a smile.

“Very,” Freddy lit his cigarette.

“Do you plan on sharing that?” Klaus asked.

Freddy pretended to think for a moment.

“No… I don’t think I plan on sharing.”

Klaus frowned, prompting Freddy to take the cigarette out of his mouth and kiss Klaus. Klaus leaned into it, with a smirk on his face. Klaus’ hand snatched the cigarette from Freddy’s hands, leaned away, and placed it in his mouth. He grinned when he saw the look on the younger man’s face. Freddy’s mouth was agape in a shocked expression.

“Hm,” Freddy raised his brows. “Is that how it is?”

Freddy grabbed his glass of brandy off the coffee table and took a sip. 

“May I have it back?” Freddy asked, his arms crossed.

“No,” Klaus simply replied, a smirk still plastered on his face. “You didn’t say please.”

Freddy placed his glass down and moved closer to Klaus. He began kissing Klaus’ jaw, working his way down the brunette’s neck. Klaus’ body tensed under the touch of Freddy’s lips, his hands balling into fists. Freddy noticed his behavior and smiled against Klaus’ skin. His lips found their way down Klaus’ neck and into the divet of his collarbone, slightly sucking on the spot. He bit and sucked at Klaus’ collarbone until he heard a noise he liked from Klaus. Freddy slowly pulled away and swung a leg over Klaus’ legs. Freddy placed himself on Klaus’ lap, his legs settled on the sides of Klaus’.

“Please?”

Klaus smiled a goofy smile as he took the cigarette out of his mouth, handing it to Freddy. Freddy accepted, took a light puff, and blew a small cloud of smoke into Klaus’ face.

“Wow,” Klaus said, fanning the smoke away. “You are such a brat.”

Freddy smirked.

“Am I?”

“Yes, you are,” Klaus responded.

“Would a brat do this?” 

Freddy slowly rolled his hips, eliciting a soft moan from Klaus. 

“Well?” Freddy waited for an answer, a sly smile on his face.

“Yes, they do,” Klaus responded. 

Klaus was at a loss for words other than those three, Freddy had never been this way around him. Plus, there was now a throbbing sensation between his legs.

“Well, I don’t want to be a nuisance so I better not do that again,” Freddy said, quickly moving back onto the couch and putting the cigarette back in his mouth. “Besides, you said you were tired.”

“Oh no, I’m much more awake now,”

“Well I’m glad to hear that, Klaus,” Freddy replied. “Would you like to celebrate?”

Klaus raised a brow. “What would that entail?”

Freddy feigned a dramatic sigh. “Well, first I’d put out this cigarette I worked so hard on getting back…”

The blond put it out in the ashtray.

“...And then returning to my seat.”

He climbed back onto Klaus’ lap, giving him a kiss. The kiss quickly escalated, the two men biting and licking at the other’s lips.

“It’s almost like this was your plan for when you came over,” Klaus murmured on his lips.

“Not originally, it should’ve been,”

Freddy’s fingers hastily worked on the buttons of Klaus’ shirt.

“You really drive me crazy Freddy. I feel younger when I’m around you.”

Freddy smiled at Klaus’s comments as he finished unbuttoning the brunette’s shirt.

“I’m glad I put a spark in you.”

Klaus removed his button-up, leaving him in his undershirt.

“Oh you do much more than that,” Klaus stated as he went back to kissing the younger male.

Klaus could feel the throbbing between his legs increase, resulting in a rocking of his hips against Freddy’s. Freddy pressed his hips against the brunette's in response. Klaus pulled away, looking into Freddy's eyes.

“We… We should go into the bedroom,” Klaus panted.

Freddy nodded, quickly getting off of Klaus’ lap, standing up in front of him. Klaus stood and hungrily latched his lips to Freddy’s, causing the two to stumble over to the doorway of Klaus’ bedroom. As he pinned the blond against the doorframe, Klaus swiftly worked Freddy’s vest and shirt off of the younger man’s body, carelessly tossing them to the side.

Their hands’ movements became more desperate, Klaus’ through Freddy’s hair and Freddy’s on Klaus’ belt. After successfully removing the leather belt, Freddy worked on Klaus’ fly while pressing gently on the older male’s crotch with his other hand. Klaus inhaled sharply at the pressure and stepped back, his back hitting the other side of the doorframe.

Freddy pulled away from the heated kiss, panting heavily. 

“Klaus… May I?” Freddy asked, looping his fingers into the belt loops of Klaus’ trousers.

Klaus nodded, too overwhelmed to properly respond. Freddy slowly pushed down Klaus’s trousers, letting himself slowly kneel down onto the cool wooden floor. Klaus’ hips bucked when he felt Freddy’s warm lips kiss and massage his thighs, slowly working their way up. Freddy’s fingers wrapped around the elastic waistband of Klaus’ boxers, slowly pulling them down, creating friction on Klaus’ erection. Klaus covered his mouth as he moaned, causing Freddy to look up at him. 

“You’re excited to see me,” Freddy remarked.

Klaus didn’t et the chance to respond before Freddy finished pulling down his boxers in a swift pull. The caramel blond took Klaus’ cock in his hands, jerking him off slowly. Heat formed in Klaus’ stomach, arousal filling his senses, making him hiss with pleasure. He held Freddy’s head as he bucked his hips. Freddy understood, taking him in his mouth, sucking slowly. Klaus cursed under his breath as he felt the wet contact of the blond’s tongue. Freddy giggled at the man’s cursing, creating vibrations that traveled into Klaus’s cock.

“Freddy… you feel so good,” He managed to get out.

Klaus looked down at the younger male with half-lidded eyes. Freddy’s neatly kept hair coming undone in his fingers, his pink cheeks hollowed and his lips enveloping him. He imagined what this must’ve looked like, him being helplessly pinned to the doorway of his bedroom as the most handsome young man pleasured him. Just the thought of it aroused him more. Klaus found himself losing control over his hips and began slowly thrusting into Freddy’s mouth to not harm or startle him. Freddy slowed as Klaus’ pace grew quick, moaning as Klaus’ cock hit the back of his throat. Freddy’s head was spinning as Klaus fucked his mouth. The feeling between his own legs grew warm and wet as he listened to Klaus’ noises. 

Freddy swirled his tongue on Klaus’ gliding cock. Klaus reached his climax, moaning out Freddy’s name in a repeated daze. Klaus made one final thrust, causing warm cum to leak into Freddy’s mouth and down his throat. Freddy licked down Klaus’ cock, a string of saliva trailing out of his mouth as he pulled away. Klaus leaned against the doorway for support, his knees feeling weak. Freddy stood, licking his lips with a smile.

“That was amazing,” Klaus breathed out, placing a kiss on Freddy’s lips. 

Freddy blushed, being even more aware of the throbbing between his legs.

Klaus quickly pulled up his boxers, prompting Freddy to frown.

“I have to close the curtain,” Klaus clarified as he entered his room, shutting the blinds tightly. “Get on the bed.”

Freddy nodded, and sat on the bed, watching as Klaus ripped off his undershirt and tossed it to the side. Klaus walked to the bed, stepping between Freddy’s legs. It wasn’t long before the two resumed what they had been doing before, touching and kissing one another as they laid on the bed.

Klaus’ hands traveled under Freddy’s tight undershirt, lifted it over the blond’s head, and began massaging his nipples. Freddy moaned at the contact from Klaus’ rough fingers, pinching and rubbing the sensitive buds on his chest. With his hands busy, his mouth focused on Freddy’s collar bone, biting and sucking it, making sure to not go too high.

“This is payback for earlier,” Freddy moaned. “Isn’t it?”

Klaus lifted his head from Freddy’s collarbone. 

“Maybe it is,” Klaus said, quickly kissing the blond’s lips before going back to his collarbone. 

The throbbing between Freddy’s legs was intense, it was practically begging Freddy to touch himself or get Klaus to. In an attempt to apply pressure and bring attention to it, Freddy wrapped his legs around Klaus’ waist. Klaus felt it through the male’s trousers and smirked, biting harder into the collarbone. Freddy moaned and grabbed Klaus’ head to bring the man’s brown eyes to his blue ones.

“Klaus…” Was all Freddy said.

Reading the pleading in his eyes, Klaus nodded. He propped himself up, looking at Freddy.

“How is it that you got me undressed before I got you undressed?” He asked with a chuckle, working on the buckle of the blond’s belt.

“I charmed you out of your pants,” Freddy joked.

“What, am I not charming enough?” Klaus retorted with a laugh, pulling the belt out of its loops and tossing it to the floor.

“Oh, of course you are,” Freddy replied as he lifted his pelvis to allow Klaus to pull off his pants.

Klaus took a moment to look at the almost completely nude male sprawled out under him. 

“You’re so handsome,” He murmured as he slid downwards, placing kisses on Freddy’s low abdomen.

Freddy breathily thanked him as Klaus went down to the brim of his boxers. Klaus pulled the piece of clothing down and off Freddy’s ankles. Klaus kissed and bit on the inside of the blond’s thighs. Klaus left a large final kiss where he had been so focused and took Freddy’s erection in his hand, stroking it.

Freddy loudly moaned, grasping at the comforter below him. 

Klaus smiled hearing Freddy’s explicit sounds. He stroked the blond’s cock, blowing on the tip and rubbing it, which sent shivers up Freddy’s spine. 

“Does this feel okay?” Klaus asked as he shifted to two hands, pumping faster.

Freddy mewled out a yes, his voice hitching.

It felt more than just okay, it felt amazing. Just knowing it was Klaus making him feel this way made him feel elated. He thought about how only a week after he and Klaus met he had viciously masturbated in the shower, wishing it were the brunette so intimately touching him. Now, months later, he was getting what he had wanted. The man he loved was pleasuring him. 

He was snapped out of his hazy thoughts when Klaus removed his hands from Freddy’s cock. Freddy’s whines over the lack of contact shifted to moaning as Klaus took his tip in his mouth. Freddy’s hips bucked, his cock entering further into Klaus’ mouth and hitting the back of the brunette’s throat. Klaus made a surprised noise. 

“I’m sorry,” Freddy gasped out.

Klaus hummed, dismissing Freddy’s unneeded apology. As Klaus milked Freddy’s cock with his mouth, Freddy’s legs trembled, a knot forming in his stomach. It got tighter and tighter, Freddy knew this feeling. Noticing the tension in Freddy’s physique, Klaus pulled off and jerked him with one hand to his orgasm.

Klaus cooed as Freddy let out a few final moans, cum splattering onto his stomach and Klaus’ fingers. Freddy’s fingers released the blanket below him with a pleased sigh. 

“Oh, wow…” Was the only thing Freddy managed to breathe out.

_ What else was he supposed to say? _

Klaus chuckled as he stood and walked to the side of the bed, his tall frame hovering over Freddy’s body. Freddy smiled at the older male, his blue eyes sparkling and full of adoration. Klaus leaned down, kissing Freddy gently.

“I’ll be back,” Klaus softly told the blond.

“Okay,” Freddy whispered back, quickly pecking his lips again before Klaus straightened his posture and stepped out of the room.

As Klaus stepped out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, he gazed at his hand. His fingers had cum dripping down them. He smiled and stepped into the bathroom just off the side of the kitchen. As he washed his hands, he looked up into the mirror. Dark love spots traced the right side of his collarbone. His eyes widened. 

_ How long had it been since he last let someone mark him like that? _

He noted that he would have to keep his shirts buttoned all the way for the next few days or so and grabbed a towel and washcloth, wetting the second cloth with warm water.

* * *

After Klaus exited the bedroom, Freddy let out a large sigh. His arms crossed over his torso in a hugging position. He slowly rubbed his arms as he looked at the ceiling of the room. He hadn’t experienced sex like that before. Of course, he’s experienced it, but what he had prior to what had just happened was quick and didn’t drip with passion the way it did with Klaus. He slowly sat up, his back cracking as he stretched. He felt a small pain in one of his thighs. He looked down, his fingers slightly pulling at the skin to get a better look at it in the dimly lit room. There were a few love bites scattered on his inner thigh. He subconsciously raised a hand to his collarbone, feeling a slight stinging sensation as he made contact with the spot. He smiled.

Freddy’s thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the squeaking sound of a faucet being turned off.

_ Klaus must have been cleaning up. _

* * *

Klaus re-entered the bedroom with a fresh towel and washcloth in hand. He gazed at the young man on his bed. Freddy’s blond hair was messy and in loose waves, his pale skin was littered with dark love bites, and his legs were crossed at the ankles.

Freddy looked up at Klaus, feeling his gaze on him.

“I got you a towel and cloth if you want to clean up a bit,” Klaus said, handing them both to Freddy.

“Oh, thank you,” Freddy said with a smile before sheepishly asking, “Would you mind helping me?"

Klaus helped the blond clean up, Freddy getting into clean boxers Klaus ended up offering. The two layed down on the bed, finishing their drinks from before in each other’s arms until Freddy noted the time. 

“Oh I hope Edgar fell asleep so I don’t have to answer any questions,” Freddy said as he combed his hair.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine either way,” Klaus said as he lightly ironed out Freddy’s clothing.

Freddy hummed in response as he put down the comb and shimmied into his freshly pressed trousers. He made his way behind Klaus, wrapping his arms around his waist, his bare chest coming in contact with Klaus’ bare back. He placed a kiss on Klaus’ cheek.

“Thank you for tonight,” Freddy quietly thanked. “It was amazing.”

Klaus flipped the iron on its side, turning around to face the younger man.

“Thank  _ you _ for tonight,” Klaus echoed. “Maybe I should steal your cigarettes more often.”

“Maybe,” Freddy giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue on what to put after a chapter like this...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading... I don't usually write this explicitly, so please bear with me (I think the pacing is off, idk).
> 
> Explicit chapters will now be marked with an *


	10. Holiday Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few translations:
> 
> Weihnachten: Christmas  
> Heiligabend: Christmas Eve  
> Frohe Heiligabend: Merry Christmas Eve  
> Silvester: New Year's Eve

_‘Liesl,’_

The only word Klaus had mustered up the courage to write down on the paper. He placed down his pencil and placed his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes. He sighed and reached back for the pencil. He crossed out what he had written and replaced it.

 _‘_ ~~_Liesl,_~~ _Mom,’_

The upcoming holidays made Klaus think about his mother and siblings, something he hadn’t willingly done in a while. He knew it was about time to write to his mother, but he didn’t know what to write. How could he start a letter that would possibly reconnect him to his family? He wondered how they were, what they were doing, how his nephews were, or if there were any more Klenzendorfs on the way.

_‘I’m writing to you today to firstly apologize for my sudden absence.”_

Klaus thought about the time he had missed with his family. They could have healed together, but instead he locked himself away from them, giving excuses when they offered to have him over.

_‘How are Katherine, Edmund, and the boys? What about Hugo and Mathilde, did they finalize the payment on that home? Have you kept in contact with them? I’d love to know their addresses to write to them.”_

He felt selfish. Guilty, but selfish. He thought that if he could get away from his family he would heal faster, but after Anita’s words and some reflection, he realized that the bandage he placed over his emotions only hid the cut. 

The brunette sighed, spending the next twenty minutes finishing off the draft of his letter.

_‘_ ~~_Sincerely,_ _With Love,_~~ _Your Son,_

_Klaus.’_

* * *

Weihnachten. Klaus wasn’t fond of the holiday, or any holiday for that matter. He hadn’t since he had turned nineteen, but he had been invited over to Freddy and Edgar’s apartment for Heiligabend festivities. There was no sign of reply from his mother, so far, but he tried to ignore that fact as he prepared himself for his workday and that evening.

* * *

Klaus knocked on the door, parcels, and bottle in hand. Moments later, the door opened, revealing Freddy.

“Frohe Heiligabend! Come on in,” Freddy greeted. 

“Frohe Heiligabend,” Klaus echoed with a smile as he entered the flat. 

“Can I take something? Your hands seem full,” Freddy asked.

“Oh, yes. I brought some whiskey,” Klaus said, handing the bottle to Freddy, shifting the colorful parcels in his hands.

“Oh that’s lovely, thank you. You can put those by the tree,” Freddy said before pointing to the room to his left. “It’s in there.”

Klaus nodded and stepped into the room. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. The room was lightly decorated with Weihnachten decor. There was a small nativity scene on the windowsill, along with candles and cranberry vines. There were small stuffed reindeer placed on the mantle of the lit fireplace. There was a pine tree in the corner, which was decorated with tinsel, ornaments, and a few bright lights. Klaus placed the parcels down by the tree next to the other few that was beneath it.

“Do you like the decorations?” Freddy asked, stepping into the room.

“Yes, it’s very nice,” Klaus replied, taking off his heavy winter jacket.

“I’m glad someone does, Edgar didn’t want to decorate past a few candles,” Freddy said with a roll of his eyes. “Here, I’ll take your jacket.”

“Speaking of Edgar, is he here?” Klaus asked, handing his jacket over.

“No, he went to go pick up Florence. She lives in the next city over in the more rural parts. She takes care of her parents.”

“That’s very sweet of her,” Klaus noted. “She’s very talented, too. Does she do anything with it?”

“Unfortunately she doesn’t. You know how people are with Romas,” Freddy replied with a frown. “There’s a lovely piece she did in the kitchen, I’ll show you.”

The two men traveled back to the hall and into the kitchen, Freddy hanging up Klaus’ jacket on their way in.

“This one she painted,” Freddy said, pointing to a spot over the counter.

Klaus placed a hand down on the counter and leaned in to look at it. It was a painting of a hand gently holding a few blue flowers.

“Wow, that’s amazing,” Klaus said before turning his head to face the blond. “Forget-me-nots?”

“They are. She painted that over the spring. It was her engagement gift to Edgar-”

Freddy was cut off by a ringing noise. His head snapped over to the oven, a smile finding its way on his face. He walked over to the oven and grabbed the small plastic timer next to it and switched it off. Grabbing the oven mitts, he opened the oven and pulled out a loaf of sorts.

“What did you make?” Klaus asked as he leaned onto the counter. 

“Edgar made it, actually. It’s stollen,” Freddy replied as he closed the oven and took off the mitts. “He thought it would be nice to have something to snack on tonight.”

“Really? I haven’t had that in quite some time, it smells great,” Klaus replied. “Can’t wait to have some.”

Freddy smiled and placed his hands on his hips, looking to be in thought as he turned to Klaus.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Freddy asked. “We could start that bottle of whiskey.”

“Yes, please,” Klaus replied. “If you’d like to open it.”

“Great, can you grab it? I put it in the cabinet to your right,” Freddy asked as he pointed to where he was talking. 

“Of course.”

Klaus grabbed the bottles as Freddy grabbed two glasses. Klaus returned to where Freddy was at the counter and placed the bottle down.

“Hey,” Klaus suddenly said.

“Mhm?” Freddy acknowledged as he uncorked the bottle.

Klaus placed a quick kiss on Freddy’s cheek, prompting the blond to look to him.

“I love you,” Klaus said with a small smile.

Freddy broke into a smile.

“I love you too.”

The two shared a kiss and Freddy went back to preparing their drinks, pouring ice into the cups.

“I love hearing you say that,” Klaus said with an attentive smile.

“I love saying it to you,” Freddy replied as he rolled up his sleeves.

Taking notice of this, Klaus furrowed his brows.

“Is it warm in here?”

“Is it? It’s probably because of the oven.” Freddy said as he poured the alcohol.

“No, you just rolled up your sleeves,” Klaus replied. 

“Oh, I didn’t want to spill anything on my sweater,” Freddy said as he handed a glass to Klaus. “I just bought it, isn't it cute? I think it suits me.”

“It does,” Klaus agreed, looking at the orange-tan checked sweater as he took a sip of whiskey. “Though, I have to say I like you in a lot less.”

A light shade of pink colored Freddy’s face as he playfully slapped Klaus’ arm. Klaus chuckled and the two kissed, but quickly pulled away as they heard the rattle of the door opening. In a light jog, Freddy made his way into the hall, Klaus following with his drink in hand.

“Hi, Florence,” Freddy greeted, kissing her cheek.

“Hi Freddy,” She said with a smile.

As Klaus turned the corner, he was met with the sight of Florence wrapped in a heavy winter jacket, scarves, a hat, and sunglasses; despite it being the late hours of the evening. The petite woman began working out of her layers with the help of Edgar.

“Good evening, Florence,” Klaus greeted with a smile.

“My goodness! Hello, Klaus. It’s lovely to see you again. You’ve caught me at a rather tangled time,” Florence greeted.

Florence settled in and joined Edgar in the kitchen while Klaus and Freddy sat in the sitting room. 

“That was quite the attire she had on,” Klaus said in a hushed tone. 

Freddy hummed in agreement.

“Unfortunately she has to do that around here. We’ve had some problems with locals and their comments. She doesn’t come around much because of it,” Freddy said in a hushed tone. “I’m not too sure what their plan is for when they’re married.”

“That’s a shame, she’s a sweet girl, doesn’t deserve it.”

The two men then became aware of the presence of Edgar and Florence as they entered the room, drinks, and plates in hand. The four adults sat by the fire in the sitting room, chatting, drinking, and eating. They had the stollen, Edgar making sure everyone tried it, and Klaus asking for the recipe. They exchanged their gifts, laughing and thanking one another. Any negative thoughts about the lack of response from his mother out of mind.

* * *

Weihnachten came and passed, and Silvester came with no sign of a response from Klaus’ mother. He had checked that morning and just before he headed out to meet Freddy and a few friends to go clubbing.

The streets, bars, and clubs filled that night, the occasional firework lighting the sky behind the city’s skyline. The streets welcomed the feet of those who drunkenly wandered out of bars and clubs, the street lights guiding them home. Two of which were Freddy and Klaus, Freddy latching onto Klaus’ arm as the older male tried to steer them both clear of any trouble. Once in the apartment building, Freddy’s hand traveled to Klaus’.

“Freddy, come on,” Klaus whispered as he referred to their hands.

“I’m going to get lost,” Freddy replied, only tightening his grip.

Klaus sighed and began clumsily making his way up the stairs.

“Shshsh,” Klaus loudly shushed Freddy’s giggles with a smile as he scooped up the mail from the bin on the wall and fumbled to use his keys to unlock his apartment.

Without having the chance to even enter the apartment after successfully opening it, Freddy sloppily attempted to kiss Klaus, just missing his face. The two stumbled into the apartment, Klaus promptly closing and locking the door.

“You’re asking for a death wish for the both of us doing that,” Klaus breathed out, leaning against the door.

“I’m sorry,” Freddy replied with a frown. “I can make it up to you.”

The blond kissed Klaus, his hands traveling down to the buckle of the brunette’s belt, lightly tugging on it.

“No, no,” Klaus said, pulling away from the kiss. “Not tonight, okay? You need to sober up a bit or you’re going to really feel it tomorrow.”

Freddy frowned. 

“Okay.”

“Now, how about,” Klaus began, dropping his keys and mail onto the kitchen table. “Let's get these jackets off.”

Klaus got out of his heavy winter coat and helped Freddy out of his, watching the blond stumble.

“Come on, let’s sit you down,” Klaus said, guiding him down over to the couch. “I’ll get you some water.”

Freddy sprawled out onto the couch, looking out the window into the streets and sky, quietly giggling to himself, over what Klaus could only think to be drunken thoughts.

The brunette poured a glass of cold water and headed back to the blond. 

“Come on, sit up,” Klaus said as he handed the glass to Freddy. 

Freddy swiveled his legs off the couch, placing his feet on the floor.

“Thank you,” He said as he took the glass, gazing into it.

“Do you want some music?” Klaus asked.

Freddy eagerly nodded his head, making Klaus smile. Klaus placed a quick kiss on the blond’s forehead and set off to put a record in the player. Freddy sipped the water as he attentively watched as the brunette slipped a record out of its sleeve and onto the turntable. 

Klaus dropped the needle onto the record, listening to the hum of the record as he turned the knob of the volume down. He began to feel the number of drinks he had consumed earlier that night, slowly swaying to the soft jazz as he made his way back to the couch. 

Freddy smiled at Klaus when the brunette sat down. Klaus rested his arm on the back of the couch, propping his head up with his hand, looking at the man in front of him.

“Hi, handsome,” Klaus whispered with a small smile.

Freddy let out a small breathy laugh.

“Hello.”

The two softly kissed and leaned their foreheads against the other’s.

“Is it tomorrow yet?” Freddy asked.

“What?” Klaus asked with a laugh, not exactly sure what Freddy was saying.

“Is...” Freddy paused, scrunching his nose in thought. “Is it next year?”

“I don’t think so,” Klaus whispered back.

Klaus lifted his head as he squinted at his wristwatch, his vision blurred.

“In twenty-three minutes,” Klaus continued. “Then it will be.”

“Okay,” Freddy replied, curling up to Klaus.

The two peacefully sat there in one another’s arms, listening to the quiet music flowing from the speaker of the record player. Chiming erupted from the clock mounted on the wall, signaling the beginning of the new year, and welcoming the muffled shouts and cheering of those outside.

“Hey Freddy,” Klaus whispered, only to not receive a response from the blond.

“Friedrich?” Klaus whispered as he attempted to turn his head to see the blond.

Freddy hummed in response, waking only a little.

“It’s 1932 now,” Klaus continued.

“Hooray,” Freddy quietly cheered as he wriggled closer to the brunette.

Klaus delicately kissed the top of Freddy’s head, taking in the smell of the product in the blond’s hair.

“I think we should go to bed,” Klaus said in a hushed tone as he shifted his weight around just enough to get Freddy to sit up.

“Come on,” Klaus whispered as he slowly stood up, rubbing Freddy’s shoulder.

The two men wandered into the bedroom, Klaus not bothering to shut off the record player. Freddy laid on the bed with a pleased sigh.

“Hey, come on, shoes off,” Klaus said as he opened up a draw, grabbing a change of pyjamas Freddy had brought over.

Freddy groaned, lazily kicking his shoes off as Klaus placed the clothes beside him.

The two men changed into pyjamas and made their way under the covers. As they laid in bed, Freddy tucked his head into the crook of Klaus’ neck. Klaus kissed Freddy’s forehead as the blond drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Klaus woke to the busy sounds of the world outside the apartment building and the warmth of the blond in his arms. Klaus smiled, not daring to move as he listened to Freddy’s breathing as the minutes ticked by. Feeling quite groggy, Klaus found an excuse for himself to continue to lie there. That moment of tranquility only lasted a short time as Klaus counted the chimes of the clock in the room over.

_Nine chimes, ten chimes, eleven chimes…_

Klaus sighed, knowing he should get up to keep some semblance of a schedule. He slowly detangled his limbs from Freddy, not wanting to wake him. As he sat up, he quickly realized his grogginess was in fact not a side effect of sleeping well, but drinking too much. He quietly slipped out of the bed, rubbing his eyes and heading into the kitchen to make tea, promptly shutting off the lights of the kitchen. As the kettle boiled, he grabbed eggs and a pan to make omelets for when Freddy woke up.

He sighed and leaned onto the counter, his muscles aching. He gazed around the room, a couple of envelopes piled on the kitchen table. His train of thought was cut off by the whistling of the kettle. After the kettle had some time to cool, Klaus poured himself a cup and sat down at the kitchen table, beginning to sift through the papers.

* * *

The sharp whistling noise of the kettle woke Freddy. His eyes attempted to adjust to the sudden light, but to no avail. His back cracked as he slowly sat up, taking in his unfamiliar surroundings.

_This was Klaus’ room._

Freddy looked to his left to see empty sheets. Freddy frowned, not quite wanting to get out of bed, but wanting a cuddle. 

* * *

Klaus heard the soft padding of footsteps behind him, causing the brunette to turn around in his seat. He smiled seeing Freddy clad in his unbuttoned flannel pajamas.

“Good morning,” Klaus greeted.

“Hey,” Freddy said with a smile.

“Come sit down,” Klaus said as he turned around, pushing the chair out across from him with his foot.

Ignoring the invitation, Freddy loosely wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck, kissing his cheek. 

“How’re you feeling?” Freddy asked.

“A bit sore, my eyes hurt a bit,” Klaus replied. “What about you?”

“About the same,” Freddy replied.

“I’m making omelets in a bit, maybe that would make you feel better,” Klaus said as he thumbed through the envelopes.

Freddy hummed as he placed his hands on the base of Klaus’ neck, slowly massaging the two spots. 

“Come back to bed, that would make me feel better.”

Klaus chuckled, about to respond until he tensed. Freddy frowned, pausing his movements.

“What’s wrong?” 

Klaus didn’t reply but only showed the envelope to Freddy.

_His mother had replied._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter was delayed! I ended up watching Mr. Right (2015) two nights in a row, I'm kinda in love with the film. Sam Rockwell and Anna Kendrick? I love them acting together. Its an action romcom, I definitely recommend it. (I might have to make an AU piece for Klenzendorf and Freddy with it...)
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed reading :)


	11. *Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (courtesy of Google translate)
> 
> Valentinstag: Valentine's Day  
> Glücklicher (Später) Valentinstag: Happy (Late) Valentine's Day

**January 1932**

Klaus sighed as he read the paper. Unemployment rates were at an all-time high. People were losing work left and right, stores were going out of business. He sighed again. He could always use the military pay if anything went wrong for him, but so many didn’t have access to that extra pay. 

_ What was happening to the country he loved and once proudly fought for? _

Klaus folded the paper and placed it down onto the coffee table, picking up his mug of tea. Freddy looked up from the book he was reading, his eyes trailing down to the paper then to Klaus.

“Nothing interesting to read about?” The blond asked.

“Not really, nothing positive to read about either,” Klaus replied, taking a sip from the white mug in his hands.

“I’m sure there’s something positive in there,” Freddy said as he closed his book, uncrossing his legs to lean over.

Freddy grabbed the papers, thumbing through the pages as he scanned the headlines. His eyes lit up.

“See? This is something nice,” Freddy said, pointing to the bottom corner of the page. “It’s not much but it’s something.”

Klaus leaned over the arm of the couch, reading the small print.

_ ‘Local Pound Finishes Extension to Take In Sudden Influx of Stray Dogs” _

“Poor dogs deserve a home.”

Freddy frowned.

“You’re not seeing the positive, they are going to be in a safer place than the streets,” Freddy sighed as he dropped the paper back onto the table. 

“I guess you’re right,” Klaus said with a small smile. “Hey, did I tell you I was leaving for two weeks next month?”

Freddy’s head snapped to Klaus, his brows furrowing.

“No, you didn’t. Where are you going?”

“I’m visiting family,” Klaus said with a smile.

Freddy’s face relaxed.

“Oh, Klaus, that’s great. But I’ll miss your help during my move,” Freddy said, dramatically feigning a sigh before laughing. “I hope it goes well.”

“It’s exciting,” Klaus said with a breathy laugh. “But terrifying. I can only hope my nephews still like me.”

Freddy raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know you had nephews. How many?”

“Two, on my sister’s side,” Klaus answered. “I believe they’re seven and nine now. I used to watch them when my sister and her husband needed a night for themselves.”

Freddy scrunched his nose at the thought of looking after children. He never saw the appeal for having kids, his mother always blaming it on his youth, saying how that would change when he got older. Maybe it was the fact he helped look after his sisters at such a young age.

“By now I think I’ve missed both of their birthdays…” Klaus said, trailing off in thought. “Speaking of birthdays…”

Klaus got up and walked to the kitchen table, picking up an envelope before walking back over.

“Would you mind mailing this for me?” Klaus asked, leaning on the arm of the chair. “I have this birthday card for Marta, that’s coming up, isn’t it?”

Freddy looked at Klaus, perplexed.

“How’d you know that?”

“You mentioned it last week. I thought it would be nice,” Klaus answered, looking down at the envelope.

“Oh, that’s very sweet, Klaus,” Freddy replied, taking the paper. “I’ll mail it when I get to work, it’s easier that way.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course, anything for you,” Freddy replied, placing a kiss on Klaus’ cheek.

“Oh, by the way,” Freddy said, crossing his legs as he shifted his position in the chair. “I totally forgot to bring the invitation over, but you’re invited to Edgar and Florence’s wedding.”

Klaus blinked, processing this new information, and smiled.

“Really? When is it?”

“Sometime in March, I believe the first Saturday of the month? I’ll get you the invite soon.”

“I can’t wait, it sounds lovely.”

* * *

**February 1932**

Freddy sighed as he placed down a heavy box onto the tiled floor of the empty kitchen he stood in. He placed his hands on his knees, taking in a deep breath. He stood, his back cracking as he straightened his posture. Edgar had just come by with the final set of boxes, not that there were too many, but what was left of what belonged to the younger blond. He looked around at his relatively empty condo. It was small and simple, nothing too flashy, but could be improved with decor and furniture once he properly settled in. 

Freddy placed his hands on his hips in thought, taking in the silence around him. Klaus had just left to visit his family the previous Thursday, and Freddy found himself missing him. He had kept himself occupied with the move and his job for a few days, but now as he stood in a new silent home alone with his thoughts.

“I was doing so well,” Freddy muttered to himself.

Freddy broke his stance and began looking for the box that held the record player and records. He unloaded the box, setting himself and the device on the floor. He was never too good at assembling things, but right now he wanted some noise to distract him. After a half an hour, he successfully reattached the wires, gramophone, and speakers to the turntable in front of him. Placing the record and needle down, Freddy began unpacking.

The rest of Freddy’s day was spent unpacking and rearranging his new home, swaying to the music he kept going into the night. Edgar had stopped by to check in just before dinner time, but his company only lasted an hour before he headed home. Freddy found himself retiring early that night, letting the music softly play in the background.

* * *

A few days had passed, the week dragging along. Not many people had gone through the office Freddy worked at, but there was a definite influx of mail to sort through. Of course, that was most likely due to it being Valentinstag.

Going to the market, Freddy saw many couples out and about. It was a sweet sight but made Freddy frown. He missed Klaus, wishing that the brunette could have been home to spend time with him. Klaus had promised to grab dinner with him when he had gotten back, which Freddy looked forward to, but was impatient for. It had never bothered him before, being alone on this holiday, it was just a day. But this time it was different, he was alone but this time he had someone.

As he laid in bed that night, his thoughts swirled around in his head, thinking of the brunette he missed. His fingers lightly grasped his sleepshirt as he tried to clear his mind, deeply inhaling and exhaling. Despite his efforts, Freddy was restless. His hand found its way into his pyjama pants, palming his crotch through his boxers. A soft moan built in Freddy’s throat, resulting in a soft sigh. The blond’s hand softly tightened its grasp before slipping beneath the thin fabric. A chill ran up his spine as his cold fingers made contact with his crotch. He groaned, wanting contact but hated doing what came next. The caramel blond sighed, taking his hand out of his clothes. He quickly spat into his hand and returned it back into his pants. He began touching himself with long, drawn-out caresses, allowing himself to moan out. His pace quickened and shifted to shorter thrusts when he pictured Klaus’ form hovering over him as his hands traversed his torso. A heat formed in Freddy’s stomach, tying itself into a knot. 

Freddy could feel his face flush as he thought about what Klaus would think about him doing this, touching himself so intimately because of him.

The heat that had pooled into the core of Freddy’s stomach came to its peak as the blond’s hips jerked with his hands, slowly coming down from his high as he orgasmed. Freddy deeply inhaled and exhaled as he removed his hand from his pants. He grimaced as he sat up, feeling his underwear stick to the inside of his thighs.

Being alone in a place that didn’t quite feel like home bummed Freddy out, but feeling alone made him feel worse.

* * *

Freddy sat in the wooden booth across from Klaus, not daring to cross his legs. Klaus brought him out for dinner the night after he had gotten back, as promised. Somewhere relatively nice, a change from the small cafés and dingy clubs they had attended on other dates.

“So how was it? Did everything go well?” Freddy asked.

“It was great, actually,” Klaus responded, a smile breaking out on his face. “We talked, we got through some things, it’s… it’s not the same but it was great. My god, the boys are all grown up. My brother is having a kid with his wife too. Can you believe it? I’ll be an uncle of three.”

Freddy smiled, taking a sip of his beer.

“I feel like I almost forgot how much I loved those kids. Apparently, they were asking for me for some time,” Klaus’ tone was somber before sounding more positive. “But I got them back hanging onto my arms and legs by the end of the first week. My sister lives just down the road from my mother, it’s quite convenient.”

Freddy sat back, enjoying the brunette’s company, taking in his words one by one. Klaus talked endlessly of his time with his family. He had never heard Klaus talk so much before. He talked of his nephews more, his siblings and their partners, how he grew up with his mother and father. 

Klaus seemed to speak so fondly of his family despite him not speaking much of them before. He seemed to really care for his nephews and praised his sister for how she and her husband are raising them. As lovely as it all sounded, Freddy couldn’t help but think how he could never have that with Klaus. A future that wasn’t wrapped so tightly with lies.

Freddy had headed back home after the dinner date, not feeling up to going back to Klaus’ for a drink. As he walked the hall of the condo complex, a bouquet of flowers caught his eye on a mat before one of the doors down the hall.

_ How sweet. _ Freddy thought to himself.

But as he approached the door, he realized that it was _his door_. His pace increased as the distance to his door became smaller. He scooped the flowers up. They were a beautiful deep red color, wrapped in a white bow. _Roses._ Freddy unlocked the door and entered as his fingers fumbled with the paper card beneath the bow.

_ Friedrich, _

_ Glücklicher (Später) Valentinstag. _

_ -K _

Freddy brightly smiled, an airy and light feeling filling his chest, his mood improving.

* * *

**March 1932**

“Do you seriously not know how to tie a bow tie?” Freddy asked, his fingers interlaced in the small amount of dark blue fabric.

“I’ve always stuck to ties,” Klaus replied. “I never bothered remembering the bow tie’s knot if I know three different ways to tie a tie.”

“How is it that you’ve lived almost double my lifetime and have never had to tie a bow tie?” Freddy asked, looping the fabric through itself.

Klaus raised a brow. 

“Are you calling me old?” Klaus asked, chuckling.

“Of course not,” Freddy replied with a smirk as he adjusted the bowtie, smoothing it out. “There you go.”

The two kissed and made their way downstairs, making their way outside into the cool March air to wait for the wedding to commence. 

The wedding was calm and sweet, nothing too over the top, but nothing too simple. Family and friends from both sides gathered in the backfield of the Finkel household, sitting in neatly aligned rows of chairs. Freddy had a few tears well up in his eyes, but Klaus pretended not to notice. 

As the evening continued, the good feelings created by his brother’s wedding began to wear off. Freddy looked at Edgar and Florence, and then to Klaus, who was talking to Anita. Marriage was something that wouldn’t be in his future. Not that he didn’t want it, but he knew it wasn’t in the cards for him. He could hope for it all he wanted, but it would not come to fruition.

Klaus had taken notice of the sudden shift in Freddy’s mood, trying to distinguish why he seemed quiet as the night went on. 

“Hey,” Klaus whispered to Freddy.

Freddy’s attention shifted from the half-eaten cake in front of him and to the brunette beside him.

“Meet me in twenty minutes,” Klaus said, placing his wristwatch on the table in front of Freddy.

Klaus excused himself and entered the home behind them. Perplexed, Freddy grabbed the watch, reading the hands on the small clock in the dim light of the yard torches.

_ Twenty-two thirty-seven. _

Freddy sat in his chair, quietly chatting with some family of Florence’s, occasionally checking the time on Klaus’ wristwatch. When the time came, he excused himself, bidding his goodnights and goodbyes as he made his way into the home. He couldn’t help but wonder why Klaus had left as he wandered up the spiral staircase. Freddy entered the room, knocking on the doorframe. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked as he closed the door, locking it.

“I’m fine. But, I could ask the same of you,” Klaus replied, standing up from the foot of the bed. “You’ve been quiet tonight, is something wrong?”

“I…” Freddy paused. “I’m just tired. Long day of festivities.”

“Are you sure that’s all it is?” Klaus asked, lightly placing his hands on Freddy’s arms.

“Not really, I guess. I’ve been thinking a lot, I’m in my own thoughts too much,” Freddy answered, forcing a smile.

“What’s going on in that brain of yours?” Klaus questioned, delicately pressing his lips on the blond’s forehead.

Freddy stood in silence, thinking of what to say.

“I guess I just missed you,” Freddy said, avoiding what was truly on his mind. “We haven’t been spending much time together since you visited your family.”

“Well, I’m here now,” Klaus replied, moving his hands up to cup Freddy’s face.

Freddy smiled, letting his head rest in Klaus’ hands, making brief eye contact before looking away, becoming aware of the cool metal in his hand.

“I have your watch.”

“Oh, thank you,” Klaus said, removing one hand from Freddy’s face as Freddy handed him the watch.

Freddy yawned as Klaus rubbed his cheekbone lightly with his thumb.

“I think we should head to bed,” Klaus suggested.

Freddy only nodded in response, stepping away from the brunette. They both changed into simpler clothing, both preparing to get into their own respective beds.

“Hey,” Freddy quietly said. “Could we… Could we stay in the same bed tonight? I know they’re small but…”

Klaus walked to Freddy, placing a kiss on the blond’s forehead. 

“Of course, come on.”

Both men shuffled onto the small twin sized bed that could barely fit them both, but they entwined themselves underneath the covers. As he laid in Klaus’ arms, Freddy’s mind began to wander, making him snuggle closer into the crook of Klaus’ neck.

“Klaus… May I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Klaus replied, giving the blond a gentle squeeze.

“What is this?”

“What?”

“What are we?” Freddy clarified.

“Well, the last time I checked, we were drinking buddies,” Klaus joked.

“Please be serious,” Freddy scolded.

“I’m sorry. Why do you ask?”

“I’ve just been thinking about it. This is obviously more than sexual attraction, I love you, you love me. We care for one another, but…” Freddy trailed off for just a moment, thinking of the right thing to say. “What do we label it as? Boyfriends sounds so childish, lovers sounds scandalous, partners sounds so formal…”

Klaus chuckled, Freddy feeling the vibrations in the brunette’s chest. 

“It seems that you’ve thought all of this out quite in-depth, in that busy brain of yours.”

Freddy hummed out a neutral sounding noise in response. The two men laid in silence, wrapped in the other’s arms, legs, and warmth.

“Well,” Klaus started after some time. “If you don’t like those other terms, I quite like you being my better-half.”

Freddy's shoulders relaxed and he shifted his legs, staying silent for just a few moments, thinking.

“I quite like that,” Freddy said, placing a kiss on the brunette’s neck.

Freddy allowed himself to enjoy the present time he had with Klaus as they fell asleep, choosing to ignore his thoughts of his, and maybe their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more of a Freddy-centric chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading :) Also, thank you for all the lovely comments so far :)
> 
> Side Note: Big shoutout to my boyfriend for helping me proofread this chapter, gays writing gays- ya know?


	12. Dancing With Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is on the shorter side but it's like this because the piece I cut (in next chapter) did not have the same atmospheric vibe to it. :)

Klaus and Freddy had found themselves becoming more relaxed with one another and their actions. They weren’t sloppy but began being more open, going out to regular nightclubs for drinks and cabaret shows. So many others were, so why couldn’t they do the same. Sleeping, eating, and leaving clothes at the other’s home became more common. Nicknames formed, out of endearment and intimacy. For the time being, they were happy, and that was perfectly okay with the two of them, despite the political tension building in the background.

* * *

**July 1932**

It was Klaus’ birthday. His thirty-ninth, to be exact. Freddy thought that it was a shame that it was on a Tuesday, they couldn’t go out late due to work the next day. Klaus, of course, didn’t mind. He wasn’t one for celebrating his birthday after he passed his mid-thirties. But of course, Freddy insisted on at least having a bit of fun.

The two men sat at the dinner table in Freddy’s condo, eating some bienenstich that Freddy had picked up earlier that day, listening to whatever played next on the record that came through the gramophone. Klaus had already opened his gift that Freddy had gotten him. It was a watch.

_‘You always wear the same two, I thought I’d get you another to wear.’_

They found themselves drinking and dancing, openly laughing and talking. It felt more natural than it ever had before.

“Remember when I couldn’t get you to dance in public?” Klaus asked, spinning the blond.

“Oh I do,” Freddy laughed.

“Now I can't get you to stop dancing.”

“Dancing feels freeing,” Freddy replied. “Everyone should dance.”

Klaus smiled, taking Freddy’s other hand back in his, dancing along to the music. As the next song began playing, Freddy’s eyes lit up.

“Wait here,” Freddy said, quickly jogging into his room.

“What are you doing in there?” Klaus asked, leaning to peek in. 

“Don’t look in!” Freddy said, popping his head back out, pointing a finger. “Sit down!”

“Okay,” Klaus said with a laugh, finding his place in one of the chairs in the sitting room.

“Ready?” Freddy asked, moments later.

“Very, what’s the mystery?” Klaus responded, leaning over the arm of the chair.

Freddy waltzed out, mock cabaret-style, clad in a black tank top and boxers. He placed a black bowler hat on top of his blond hair. Klaus laughed, taking in the blond’s appearance. Freddy began dancing to the music, lip-syncing to the music playing from the radio. 

“Look at you, Finkie!” Klaus exclaimed.

Freddy laughed walking over to where Klaus sat.

“Imagine it, K. My hair being all neatly curled, a bit of rouge on my face, being in heels and netted tights. How great would that be?” Freddy said, striking a small pose.

“That would be a sight to see,” Klaus stated. “You would look amazing, I'm sure of it.”

When the music piece came to an end, Freddy sat Klaus’ lap, his legs hanging over the side of the chair. 

“When did you get this?” Klaus asked, tapping the brim of the black hat.

“After the first time we went to that nightclub downtown. I had to get one.”

Freddy took off the hat and placed it on Klaus’ head, playfully pushing down the brim to cover Klaus’ eyes. Klaus smiled, raising the brim.

“You’re adorable,” Klaus said.

This was one of the most memorable moments Klaus had experienced with the blond.

“Thank you,” Freddy said with a grin.

“I guess we should go out to more of those performances,” Klaus said, readjusting the hat on his head. 

“What, did you not enjoy my performance?” Freddy asked, dramatically placing his hand on his chest.

“Of course I did, it was very entertaining. You just seem to have taken a liking to them.”

Freddy smiled and shifted his position to face Klaus.

“I do, but, let’s focus on you. It’s your birthday, after all.”

Klaus smiled, placing a kiss on Freddy’s lips. 

“Thank you for spending it with me,” The brunette murmured against the blond’s pink lips.

“Thank you for letting me.”

The two kissed again, both prolonging this one. Freddy’s fingers ran up the sides of Klaus’ face, knocking off the hat as they settled into his hair.

_It was soft._

“Do you want to…” Freddy began, tilting his head in direction of the doorway on the opposite side of the room, a smirk on his face.

“Sure,” Klaus replied with a smirk that mirrored the blond’s.

Klaus placed his hands on the small of the blond’s back, standing up from the chair. Freddy tightened his leg’s grasp around the brunette’s waist as Klaus moved his hands beneath his thighs. Their lips pulling apart and reconnecting in short kisses as their bodies traveled into Freddy’s bedroom.

* * *

Freddy woke to the dim light of the bedside lamp, it was still dark out. His eyes traveled to the small alarm clock next to his bed.

_Two-thirty._

Sensing a lack of the brunette’s presence beside him, Freddy rolled over. Klaus was sitting on the side of the bed.

“Is everything okay?” Freddy asked.

Klaus’ body tensed then relaxed, Freddy’s voice startling him. 

“Yes, it's just hot in here. Did I wake you?”

“No, you didn’t.”

Freddy watched Klaus’ back muscles flex as he deeply inhaled and exhaled. His eyes became fixated on the deep pink scar across the brunette’s shoulder blades. 

“K…” Freddy started, sitting up slowly, moving to Klaus’ side of the bed, still wrapped in the bedsheets. “Can I ask something?”

Klaus shifted his stance on the bed, turning a bit in the direction of the blond, humming in response.

“You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to, but,” Freddy said, placing his hand on the back of the brunette’s shoulder. “Where is this scar from?”

Klaus sighed, rolling his shoulders.

“I always forget that’s back there, it’s ugly, isn’t it?”

“It’s not, do you not want to talk about it? I’m sorry,” Freddy began, retracting his hand.

“It’s fine,” Klaus replied, taking a deep breath. “I… I had gotten it during battle. A British tank seemed to have broken down and someone must have shot at it or threw an explosive, I’m not too sure.”

Freddy placed his hand on Klaus’, sensing a shift in the room’s atmosphere.

“I guess some plating or shrapnel flew off of it and it hit me in the back.” Klaus’ body tensed, his breath hitching. “I don’t have much memory that I can recall of it.”

Freddy squeezed his hand.

“I was lucky it didn’t go deep enough into my skin, it stuck into my shoulder, just grazing over my spine. I healed enough to go back within a month but goddamn, I was scared. It made me realize that I could die at any moment,” Klaus’ breathing was unsteady. “My father used to call it a medal forever pinned to me, but I hated it for the longest time.”

Freddy carefully placed his other hand on the back of Klaus’ shoulder, making the brunette’s posture relax.

“I think you’re very strong about it, but if you need to talk about it you can,” He ran his thumb down the scar. “This tells a story but that shouldn’t be the only one that is told.”

Klaus flipped his hand, interlacing his fingers in Freddy’s. Freddy continued to trace the scar with his thumb, listening to Klaus’ breathing return to a steady pattern.

“I think we should both go back to sleep,” Freddy whispered, placing a kiss on the side of the brunette’s shoulder. 

The corner of Klaus’ mouth turned downwards.

“Let’s stay like this, just a bit longer,” He said, lightly squeezing the blond’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month! Wishing you all the best time this month, as much as possible. 
> 
> Maybe I'll do a small pride piece (separate from this) for K and Freddy? Time will tell. 
> 
> But!! Enjoy this chapter bc the next one is going to hurt... It hurts just writing the outline.  
> As always, thanks for reading! :)


	13. Honeymoon’s Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seemed to be looking up for the two, little did they know what would be on the horizon as 1933 entered their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning for homophobic terminology.

**March 1933**

1932 came to an end with talk of a new government, with 1933 beginning with a new chancellor, an Austrian named Adolf Hitler. Political tensions were building, the Nazi Party was on a rise. The new chancellor gave his proclamation to the people, and the Reichstag burned. Raids in the big cities began, scaring some of the German people out of the country and into hiding.

The phone perched on the wall in Klaus’ kitchen never rang much, but when it did it was commonly something important or the occasional misdial. So when it rang out in the late hours of the evening on a Saturday, Klaus’ attention was drawn to it immediately. The brunette placed down his glass of brandy and stood up from his armchair, cigarette still in hand. He took a puff from the cig as he picked up the receiver.

“Klaus Klenzendorf speaking.”

“Hi, Klaus. It’s Harri, Harri Becker,” The voice said on the other side of the phone.

“Hey, Harri!” Klaus exclaimed. “It’s been a while, how long? Maybe a month or so? How are you and Alex?”

Harri was silent.

“Harri?” Klaus said, trying to distinguish whether or not the line dropped.

“Listen,” Harri began, the soft-spoken man sounding nervous. “Alex got arrested.”

“Shit, what did the bastard do this time? Get in a tussle?” Klaus began. “Do you need me to come down to help you bail him out?” 

“Klaus. There was a raid at the club we were at tonight.”

The bemused smile on Klaus’ face dropped. He became much more aware of the silence in his apartment that night.

“Oh my god, is he okay? Are you okay?”

“I’m… I’m safe at home. I don’t know how Alex is, I got out. I don’t know what’s happening, or what’s going to happen,” Harri said in a frantic tone. “I’m calling to tell you to be careful, times are changing. I’ll try to keep you posted.”

“God, stay safe. Do it for yourself and Alex,” Klaus said.

His hand that was holding the receiver was beginning to shake.

“You do the same, you and Freddy. I assume he’s well?” 

“He is,” Klaus paused. “He’s… He is out of town currently. I’ll tell him when he gets back.”

“Stay safe, Klaus. I’ll try to keep you updated,” Harri promised. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Klaus said, hearing the line go dead on the other side.

“Shit,” Klaus said, placing the phone back on the wall.

He took a long drag from his cigarette, walking back into the sitting room. He picked up his glass, downing the rest of the alcohol. His head turned to the bottle back in the kitchen.

* * *

Freddy had been called back home a few days before. His brother had relayed the message that it was for Anna’s baby shower. The aspect of being an uncle was not immediately appealing or exciting when he had heard the news a few months back. The idea of a small human gurgling and running around unnerved him. But, it was his family, his sister’s child, his future niece or nephew, so there was a small sense of security there.

It was a beautiful spring day, one perfect for a baby shower, Anita noted. Freddy watched as his sister opened gifts, spending time with her friends, placing her hand on her stomach on occasion. It was surprisingly sweet. His sister was grown up now, starting her own family. The idea of being an uncle became more appealing to him as the day passed by. It couldn’t be that horrible to be around children that were your family, could it?

Freddy’s train of thought was interrupted by his brother.

“Well, I think I’m going to grab a glass of wine, would anyone like anything to drink while I’m up?”

A friend of Anna’s chimed in, asking for schnapps, if they have any.

“I’ll have a glass too,” Freddy said.

“Okay, that's three drinks,” Edgar said, standing up. “Freddy, why don’t you join me?”

Freddy nodded, following his older brother out of the tent and into the home, both stepping foot into the kitchen.

“Since when do you drink wine?” Freddy asked, grabbing a few glasses out of the wooden cupboard.

“I don’t,” Edgar said, grabbing a bottle of schnapps. “But I needed a reason to get you in here.”

Freddy raised a brow placing down the cups. 

“Is there something to talk about?”

Edgar grabbed the glass cups, filled them, and put the bottle away.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Freddy said.

Edgar turned to the younger blond, taking a deep breath.

“Listen,” Edgar said, placing his hands on his younger brother’s shoulders. “Florence and I are getting out of here.” 

Freddy looked at his brother, confusion in his eyes. 

“What?” 

Edgar looked out of the kitchen and ducked back in after scanning the room. 

“It’s already been hard for Florence, but now with all of this political tension, it’s getting out of hand. She won’t be safe here, and now that her parents have both passed, it's the best time to leave. We’re heading to England as late as June fifth. I have a friend there who’s going to help us.”

“Does mom know?” Freddy asked, his brows furrowed.

Edgar nodded. 

“She does. The girls don’t know yet, I can’t do that to Anna right now.”

Freddy placed a hand on his forehead, pushing back onto his hair. 

“God, Edgar. I don’t know what to say.”

“I don’t think there’s much to say,” Edgar replied. 

The older male deeply inhaled, taking one of his hands off of Freddy’s shoulder.

“Listen,” He whispered in an exhale. “You and Klaus are welcome to join us.”

Freddy blinked, not wanting to believe what Edgar was implying.

“What? Why would we- We don’t…”

Edgar shook his head, his action making Freddy go silent. 

“Don’t play dumb with me.”

Freddy’s breath nervously hitched, his heartbeat accelerating. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Edgar placed his hands firmly on the sides of his brother’s arms. 

“Friedrich.” 

Freddy made brief eye contact only to drop his head, his stomach felt sick, he felt ashamed. 

Edgar gave his arms a light squeeze. 

“I haven’t told anyone that you’re a fa-” Edgar cut himself off. “that you’re… you’re… you’re like this. The invitation still stands, but you need to get back to me on it. Soon.” 

Edgar patted Freddy’s arm, grabbed two of the drinks, and walked out of the kitchen. 

Freddy placed his hands on the counter behind him, his knees feeling weak, his body trembling. He listened to Edgar’s footsteps as he left the home. Once he heard the click of the door closing, Freddy’s hand shot up to his mouth as he choked out a sob.

* * *

It was late when Freddy got back home. He thumbed through his mail as he walked the hall of the condo complex. There was an unmarked letter. 

_That’s odd._ Freddy thought. _Unmarked letters have to be hand-delivered._

Stepping into his home, he placed his suitcase in his bedroom, sitting down on the bed as he opened the letter. He recognized the handwriting as Klaus’.

_March 19th, 1932_

_Friedrich,_

_I believe you’ll be home by the 20th? If so, please swing by my place around nineteen hundred the next evening._

_I hope you enjoyed your visit with your family._

_Yours,_

_-Klaus Klenzendorf_

Freddy’s stomach dropped. He realized that he would have to talk about what happened when he was at home. How was he supposed to present Edgar’s preposition? How would Klaus take it? Does Klaus consider the relationship serious enough to leave their country? Freddy himself didn’t know how to take it, he had tried not to think about it, but he decided that the sooner he talked about it, the better.

* * *

Freddy bounced on his heels in the hall after he knocked on the apartment door. He was nervous. But he told himself that this predicament could be a good thing, it could help them.

“Hey. Come in, come in,” Klaus greeted, cigarette in hand.

Freddy smiled, stepping in. 

“How are you?”

Klaus flashed a forced smile. 

“I’m okay. What about you? How was the baby shower?”

“I’m well. And it was interesting,” Freddy replied, placing a quick kiss on Klaus’ cheek. 

The cloud of dread looming over Klaus’ shoulder grew as he felt the blond’s lips come in contact with his face. 

“I have a few things to talk about,” Freddy said, the volume of his voice dropping.

“Really? I do too,” Klaus replied, taking a drag from his cigarette. “How about we sit down?”

Freddy nodded, and the two took a seat at the wooden kitchen table. 

“So-”

“I-” 

Both men started at once, stopping to let the other speak.

“You go first,” Klaus said, wanting to delay the words he dreaded to deliver.

“No, it’s okay, you can go,’ Freddy assured.

Klaus took a deep breath, placing his cigarette down in the ashtray. 

“Are you sure?”

Freddy nodded, humming a response.

Klaus sighed, his leg bouncing underneath the table. 

“Well, to begin,” Klaus started. “There was a raid in the city of some of the clubs on the eighteenth.”

Freddy’s jaw was agape. 

“No… You’re, you’re kidding me.”

Klaus shook his head. 

“No, Harri called me that night. Alex got caught up in it, got arrested, and we haven’t heard from him.”

Freddy put his hand over his mouth, at a loss for words. 

“Oh my god.”

“With the climate of what’s going on right now and the raids going on, it’s got me thinking,” Klaus said, not finishing his sentence.

The room was quiet for a moment. 

“What are you thinking?” Freddy asked. “You can tell me.”

“Freddy,” Klaus paused, trying to find the right words. 

Freddy began to get nervous. Klaus was not usually like this.

“This,” Klaus began, motioning between himself and Freddy. “This isn’t going to work out.”

Freddy blinked in disbelief, slightly shaking his head. 

“What?”

“This, what we’re doing, Finkie. It’s dangerous, you can get hurt,” Klaus clarified.

“This was dangerous before and that didn't seem to be a problem to you,” Freddy retaliated.

“Freddy, things were different then. Things looked up for us. Now, it’s changing, the world is taking back it’s progression. More people are getting hurt and arrested. Our public lives are being shut down. Don’t think that I don’t love you, because I do, but we need to distance ourselves.”

“Klaus, we can get out of this, we don’t have to live here with all of this bullshit,” Freddy said.

“What could you ever mean by that?” Klaus asked.

“Listen, when I was back home,” Freddy paused, should he tell the truth, that Edgar knew? “Edgar said Florence and him are fleeing to England. He said if we wanted to come we could and-”

“He knows? Did you tell him?”

“No, no, of course I didn’t tell him. I don’t know how or when he found out, and I tried to deny it but you know I’m terrible at lying to the people I love,” Freddy said, his eyes not being able to hold to Klaus’ brown ones.

Klaus leaned back in his chair, his hand running over his forehead and past his hairline.

Freddy continued.

“But he hasn’t told anyone, and he wants to help, he has a friend that’s helping them get out.”

“Freddy,” Klaus breathed out, leaning forward, resting his arms on the table between them. “Do you really think it’s all that easy?"

"I..." Freddy began, not knowing what to say.

"We’re not guaranteed a better, hell, an easier life just because we’re uprooting to a different country. One with different customs, foods, languages, a way of life. We won’t have our friends, our family. We don’t know what waits for us there.”

“Well, we don’t know what awaits us here either!” Freddy shouted back, his heart was aching.

“Goddamnit, Friedrich,” Klaus yelled, standing up. “Listen to me!”

Freddy flinched at the sudden volume in Klaus’ voice, seeing the frustration in the brunette's eyes. Klaus watched as Freddy’s body recoiled into his chair.

Klaus sighed, sitting back down in his seat, rubbing his temple.

Freddy sat there across from the man he loved in complete silence, tears brimming in his eyes as he looked down at his hands in his lap. A thousand thoughts flowing through his mind.

“Finkie, I’m… I’m sorry,” Klaus said in a broken tone.

Freddy looked up, allowing Klaus to see the dejection in his eyes. 

“No... I’m sorry. I get the picture,” Freddy began, standing from his seat. “I’ll leave.”

Panic flashed in Klaus’ eyes as he frantically stood from his chair, making his way around the table. This isn’t how he wanted this conversation to go. 

“Wait, no, don’t go, can we please talk this out?”

Freddy didn’t respond and continued his journey out of the apartment, his hand grabbing the door handle, turning it, and pulling.

“Freddy, come on, I’m sorry-”

Freddy turned around, now standing in the hallway. 

“I need to think. Goodnight, Klaus.” 

And with that, Freddy continued his way down the hall and down the stairs, wiping away the silent tears that rolled down his face. 

Klaus stepped into the hall, wanting to so desperately follow the blond. But he found his feet rooting themselves into the wooden flooring beneath him, not wanting to bring any, if not more, attention to his flat. He sighed in an attempt to fight back any tears that threatened to escape his eyes and stepped back into his apartment. His hands fumbled in his shirt pocket to grab a new cigarette as he scooped the lighter off the sitting room’s coffee table. His hands shaky, he lit the cigarette, taking a long drag. 

“Fuck.”

* * *

Freddy put his back to the door after he entered his apartment, letting his back slide down the door as he lost control of his legs. The blond sat there, his legs curled up to his chest, his hands finding their way to the sides of his head as his fingers grabbed his own hair. 

He felt so unsure about everything that was happening. Klaus had made points Freddy hadn’t thought about before. He couldn’t just leave his family, he couldn’t lose that connection and close-range communication. Despite this, he was angry. Angry at Klaus for wanting them to become more distant, angry at the leaders of his country, and angry at himself for being this way.

_A queer, a homo, a fag._

He stayed in that position for what felt like ages, too upset to get up and shower or to go eat dinner. He felt weak, he felt scared. 

_He didn’t know what to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart h u r t writing this. :((
> 
> I feel like the title kinda fit this chapter- I don’t know ahah.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading, as always. ❤️😌


	14. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mature topics (sterilization and suicide) and homophobia.
> 
> Translation(s):  
> Reichsgesetzblatt: Reich Law Gazette

** March 1933 **

Eight days. That was how long it had been since Freddy left Klaus’ apartment. Klaus had made multiple stops by Freddy’s place during that time, but he couldn’t tell if the blond was actually not home or chose not to answer. The brunette tried desperately to not drown out his emotions with drinking, he knew that wouldn’t help. So, he kept himself occupied through his job, art, and smoking. He had only heard from Harri once, to update that he had gotten a call from Alex. He felt miserable.

Freddy, on the other hand, had taken the time to sit down and think about everything. What both of them had said, Edgar’s offer, what he was willing to let go. Freddy desperately wanted to try to contact the brunette, but his stubbornness held him back. He took more shifts at the post office, wanting to fill his mind with things other than his relationship issues and his crippling social life.

Freddy was reading when there was a knock at the door. His brows furrowed. He wasn’t expecting anyone, but it could be Edgar. He sighed, uncrossed his legs, and placed a bookmark into his book. He made his way to the door, his hand already unlatching one of the locks as he peered through the peephole. He froze when he saw Klaus, his fingers delicately hovering over the second lock. A fluttering feeling appeared in Freddy’s stomach, but he quickly repressed it as he undid the lock, opening the door just enough for him to stand underneath the door frame. A façade was all he needed.

“Hello,” Freddy greeted, putting up a front.

“Hey, um,” Klaus began, briefly looking to both sides of him. “Can I come in?”

Freddy’s hand clutched the door, his other hand on his hip.

“I don't know. Are you going to yell at me?”

Klaus sighed, taking his hands out of his pant pockets.

“Freddy… I-” He began.

“Just come in,” Freddy said, opening the door and stepping aside.

“Thanks,” Klaus said, stepping in. “How are you?”

__ Answers swirled through the blond’s mind.  _ Horrible, anxious, I want to kiss you right now. _

“I’m fine.”

The feeling of tension radiated between the two as they stood in uncomfortable silence.

“Maybe… maybe we should sit down,” Freddy said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Yes, let’s do that,” Klaus concurred.

The two strolled out of the living room and into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table.

“So…” Freddy sighed out in an attempt to start up a conversation.

“It’s been a week now,” Klaus said, realizing Freddy didn’t have a follow-up.

“Eight days,” Freddy corrected.

_ Not that he had counted... _

“Oh, I guess it has been,” Klaus said, taking a moment to think. “Listen, I came here to sort things out with you. I’ve been coming by trying to talk, and I… I should’ve approached everything a bit more delicately, despite my efforts to do so. I’m sorry for yelling at you, I was frustrated and scared, and I’m not saying that I’m not now because I still am.”

“Thank you for apologizing,” Freddy said, crossing his arms. “I’m sorry for leaving.”

“No, you had a right to leave.”

The two sat in silence as neither knew what to say. Freddy pursed his lips in thought, shifting his chair sideways.

“You know, about the whole uprooting thing-”

“It’s silly, you were right,” Freddy quickly got out.

“No, I mean yes, but it’s a lovely idea, in theory, Freddy,” Klaus said. “Thank Edgar for me but I’m still going to have to decline. Now that my sister and her family have moved closer… I wouldn’t be able to leave them.”

“I get it. I guess I just got so swept up in this idea of getting a better life that I forgot about all of the technicalities,” Freddy explained, his eyes occasionally meeting Klaus’. “I’ll make sure to tell Edgar you said thank you, but… what’s your plan?”

Klaus raised a brow, not understanding what Freddy was asking about.

“For us. Your plan for us,” Freddy clarified, nervously picking at his nails.

He wasn’t too sure if he wanted to hear Klaus’ response, but he had to know. 

“I, well,” Klaus cleared his throat. “I don’t want to overstep my boundaries, you have a say in this.”

Freddy nodded slowly, looking down at his hands in his lap in an attempt to hide the nervous tears in his eyes.

“Hey, are you okay?” Klaus asked.

Freddy hiccuped as he lifted his head, officially dropping the façade he already wasn’t holding too well.

“I don’t want you to leave me,” Freddy choked out.

Klaus’ heart broke seeing Freddy like this.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Klaus stood, walking over to the blond, kneeling next to where Freddy sat.

Klaus placed his hands on top of Freddy’s, giving them a light squeeze.

“I’m not going to leave you, I promise. And, we don’t have to end anything, we just have to be careful, really careful.”

“What would that include?” Freddy asked, pulling one of his hands away from Klaus’ to wipe his eyes.

Klaus sighed, he didn’t want to talk about this but he knew he needed to.

“Our meetings would have to be more sporadic, we can’t go out late at night for dinner, no clubs anymore.”

Freddy interlaced his fingers in Klaus’, taking in his words.

“Okay, I trust you with this,” Freddy said in a whisper, weakly smiling.

Klaus mirrored Freddy’s smile, gazing into Freddy’s eyes. Freddy sniffled as he let out a small laugh.

“You know, I’ve missed you so much just during our short time apart. We’ll see if I go crazy doing this.”

“I missed you too,” Klaus replied. “But we’ll figure this out. We’ve got to be strong.”

Freddy slightly nodded, leaning over to rest his forehead on Klaus’. They both stayed there, taking in the other’s presence, not talking or laughing, but just resting their heads together, listening to the other’s breathing.

* * *

** May 1933 **

Freddy sneezed when he entered the living room, attempting to balance the plate in his hand. 

“God, you can tell that we’ve been dusting, it’s all up in the air,” He said, clearing his throat.

“Definitely,” Florence replied, taking a seat on the couch.

She moved a blanket out of the way and shifted closer to Edgar to make room for Freddy. Freddy placed the large plate down and took a seat.

“Thank you for helping us, Friedrich,” Edgar said, grabbing a piece of bread from the plate. “I would hire someone but we’re trying to keep a low profile.”

“Yes, thank you,” Florence echoed, giving Freddy a toothy smile. “Though I am sad that you won’t be joining us, I’ll miss you."

Freddy gave Florence the best smile he could give at that moment. It was weak but showed his compassion.

“You may always write to me,” Freddy noted.

“Oh I know, but it won’t be the same,” Florence said, her smile turning into a frown. “I won’t have anyone to help me with flower arrangements.”

“You’ve gotten quite good at it, you’ll be okay,” Freddy replied, trying to give a positive note.

“You have to take care of mom and the girls for me,” Edgar began. “Even if Marta gets married, or if Anna moves away. You have to do it for me.”

“Of course I will,” Freddy replied. “I’ll make sure we are all in contact when you’re settled in. I’ll grab and deliver letters at work.”

Florence sadly sighed, looking around the room.

“I'm going to miss this, but, our landlady said a lovely family said they’re looking forward to moving into a fully furnished home,” She said, raising her shoulders and dropping them. 

“I’m sure we can nicely decorate our new home when we get there,” Edgar said. 

“Make sure to tell me every detail in your letters,” Freddy told them. “I'm sure Mom will want to know.”

“I’m sure Anita will,” Florence replied, looking down at her hands, sniffling. “I’m going to go grab a tissue.”

“Bring the whole box while you’re at it, we have a lot more to go through tonight,” Freddy said.

Edgar chuckled and Florence left the living room. The two brothers sat in silence, Edgar snacking on the bread and cheese platter.

“I, um… I told you that Klaus sends his regards, right?” Freddy asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Edgar hummed, nodding his head as he chewed.

“You two better not get killed, doing what you’re doing.”

Freddy felt his heart accelerate. His posture stiffened in an attempt to come off as calm.

“We’ll be fine,” He said as he briefly made eye contact with his brother. “No one knows anyways.”

_ No one that was of concern, at least. _

“I know,” Edgar reminded, leaning back into the arm of the couch. “Others could.”

Freddy’s jaw clenched.

“As I said, we’ll be fine. I’ll be fine,” Freddy reiterated.

“Is it worth it, though?” Edgar asked.

“What do you mean?” Freddy questioned.

“Is it worth it... being like this?” Edgar asked as he frowned. “Doing whatever you do with another man?”

Freddy looked at his older brother with discontent.

“I don't think I’ll be answering that question,” Freddy seethed through his teeth. “It’s not like you’d understand."

“I mean, what  _ would _ happen if someone found out?”

Freddy balled his fists as he grabbed his pants. Before he could respond Florence stepped back into the room, a tissue box in hand.

“I found some, they were upstairs,” She stopped just a few feet after the doorway, reading the room. “Oh I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?”

“Oh, no, not at all,” Edgar replied, a large smile found its way to his face as he stretched out a hand to his wife. “Come sit down.”

Freddy stood and grabbed a piece of bread and cheese from the plate on the table.

“I think I’m going to continue working upstairs.”

“Oh, are you sure? We can take a small break you know,” Florence said with a frown as she watched Freddy leave the room.

“I’m fine, thank you.”

* * *

** 1934 **

By the next year, Freddy and Klaus fell into a routine. They put up a front of mentorship, keeping their public appearances casual yet conscious. When they were able to spend the day together they both greatly appreciated the time together. They allowed themselves to be emotional and talk about their worries with the atmosphere in their country. They had made the occasional trip back to the countryside to check in on Anita, who was becoming progressively sick. She was asking for her children a lot more, she was lonely. 

Freddy had gotten word from his brother around January of that year, which Anita was happy to hear about. Edgar and Florence had gotten stuck in Belgium for a few months because of immigration issues but had now moved into a small flat in Britain. Edgar had reported that his friend would be staying there with them for the time being.

Despite the relatively good news from Freddy’s side, Klaus had lost two of his closest friends in less than a year. There was no sign of release on Alex’s end and Klaus hadn’t made any contact with the man. Meanwhile, Harri was being called in for routine questioning due to his open homosexuality. The interviews held questions of underground clubs and any others who were like him. Klaus was surprised when he got the call that the quiet man had blown out his brains.

_ Everything seemed to be moving at such a faster pace now. _

* * *

** July 1934 **

Klaus grumbled under his voice as he read the Reichsgesetzblatt. 

“What’s the matter?” Freddy asked, placing down his pencil.

“They’re sterilizing people now,” Klaus began. “The ‘hereditarily diseased.’ Apparently, this went into effect in January.”

Freddy raised a brow, putting his pencil behind his ear, closing his journal.

“Aren’t they doing it in America? I'm sure it’s not that bad if they’re doing it over there,” He said as he uncrossed his legs.

Klaus glanced over at Freddy, a neutral expression on his face. He went to say something but bit his tongue. He blamed the Americanization for Freddy’s words. Klaus knew the dislike for Americans in their country never stopped Freddy from being all over it when he had the chance.

“Plus, I’m sure there’s a scientific reason for it,” Freddy added, checking the watch on his wrist. “Anyways, I should go, it’s almost eighteen hundred.”

“Okay.”

The blond stood, packed up his things, and slung his satchel over his shoulder. He gave Klaus a kiss and headed out. Klaus sighed as he watched the door close and went back to the paper in his hands, promptly crumpling it.

* * *

** August 1934 **

Freddy was by the radio when he heard of Hindenburg's passing. Klaus found out after the street outside his workplace flooded with people. 

_ The President was dead.  _

This unnerved Klaus, who knew who was left to lead their country. Chancellor Adolf Hitler. Freddy, on the other hand, tried to keep things positive, despite his own worries.

A plebiscite was held after Chancellor Hitler announced that the title of president would no longer be used. The two men respectively did not reveal whether or not their vote approved of Hitler taking the office as Führer of Germany. But no matter their votes, the former Chancellor received a ‘crisp’ ninety-percent approval rate.

So many people seemed to be on board with the Führer and his promises and plans. Of course, multiple of his concepts seemed appealing to all, even to Freddy and Klaus. Maybe things really could become better in their country.

_ Besides, how could a little bit of nationalism hurt? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah- it's been a week since the last update... but! I posted a separate piece for Freddy and K (so feel free to go check that out if you'd like). 
> 
> I officially have 27 tabs open on my phone for history research for this story, dear god.  
> \-- The sterilization law was called the "Law for the Prevention of Hereditarily Diseased Offspring" and was based on the American sterilization system.
> 
> I've been quite busy with my last week of Uni before my summer break, so this chapter is a wee bit rushed, but I still hope you enjoyed reading. ❤️
> 
> (Ps. This story has an official amount of chapters- this is chapter 14 out of 16- next part of this series coming soon)


	15. *Being Together Is A Rarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of abortion, homophobic slurs, small hint at concentration camps. Overall warning for Germany being on the brink of war.
> 
> Translation(s):  
> Wehrgesetz- Defense Law  
> Weihnachten- Christmas

**May 1935**

“Wehrgesetz?” Freddy questioned.

Klaus looked to the man beside him who was reading over his arm.

“Yes, it’s unsettling,” Klaus said. “Looks like they’re planning for war.”

“They can’t be… there’s nothing to…”

“This violates the Treaty of Versailles,” Klaus said, the back of one of his hands slapping the page. “Compulsory service, it’s conscription.”

“I’m, I’m sure we’ll be okay. This could be a part of a government regime, there’s probably something going on legally with the other countries behind the scenes,” Freddy said, more so to make sense of it for himself. 

Klaus sighed.

“I’ve been through one war already, Finkie. I’m sure we will become a part of the party through this. We won’t have a choice.”

Freddy shook his head.

“We’ll be serving the people, not the government.”

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’m sure I’ll be getting a letter,” He sighed.

“What for?” Freddy questioned, looking up at the brunette.

“I was a lieutenant, Freddy. If there’s conscription they’ll be calling us back,” Klaus paused. “But… it would be nice to have some kind of purpose again.”

Freddy frowned.

“But you’d be leaving.”

“Of course, it’s just a hypothetical.”

* * *

**June 1935**

June 28th, 1935. Paragraph 175 of the German penal code was tightened up. It was now illegal to have friendships with homosexuals. Chronic or “incurable” homosexuals were being jailed.

With the amount being reported on, Freddy couldn’t help but wonder where they were placing all of these people. Not just the gays, but the Jewish, the Roma, the disabled… The undesirables. There was simply not enough room in the jails for them all. They couldn’t be killing them, there were no signs of deaths in the paper or any talk of it in the town. 

_ Where were they being placed? _

The crackdown on homosexual friendships and activities frightened the two men more. Klaus had suggested to Freddy that he should make an effort to go out with a few women, which Freddy took quick offense to.

“Finkie, I’m not saying you have to do anything but as a young man people may find it odd that you’re not making an attempt at courting a woman,” Klaus explained.

“I… I don’t know Klaus,” Freddy began. “I don’t wish to lead anyone on.”

Klaus sighed, he knew that feeling.

“Freddy, for roughly twenty-five years of my life I led on whoever I needed to. It was a survival tactic.”

Freddy’s hands fiddled with his keyring.

“You know my heart will still lie with you if I do,” He promised.

Klaus gave him a comforting smile.

“I would never doubt that.”

* * *

**July 1935**

Freddy was giddy as he waited for the knock on his door. Klaus was coming over to visit. They hadn’t seen each other in a little over two weeks. He missed his better half and the girl he had just gone on a date with was driving him crazy. He needed an evening with Klaus. He had only been sitting there for a short time but it felt like ages. He had already unlocked most of the latches. His leg bounced as he checked his watch. 

_ Three past eighteen hundred. _

It was early, but Freddy knew it couldn’t run late to avoid suspicion, plus it would leave time for dinner later. He took a drag from his cigarette and stood up. He paced the hall to and from his room to the sitting room, puffing his cigarette. He didn’t smoke much, but in the past six months of the year he had picked it up. So much was going on, it was one of his calming agents. He knew his mother would be all over him for it, but she didn’t need to know. Anita was already stressed enough over her on-and-off sickness.

Freddy’s attention shot over to the door when he heard a series of knocks. He smiled and made his way down the hall. He promptly put out his almost dead cigarette in the ashtray. The blond pressed out his polo shirt with his hands and took a deep breath. He opened the door and was greeted by Klaus’ smile.

“Hey, it’s been a while,” The brunette greeted.

“It has! Come in,” Freddy welcomed, taking notice of the jacket that was awkwardly placed in Klaus’ arms.

_ Why does he have a jacket with him? It’s July…  _ Freddy thought to himself as he closed the door.

As if Klaus could read Freddy’s mind, he lifted the jacket to reveal a small bouquet of edelweiss flowers. Freddy gasped at the sight.

“I got these for you,” Klaus said, handing them over.

“Thank you…” Freddy said, a large smile spreading onto his face. “You do know that these represent-”

“Deep love and devotion,” The two recalled at the same time.

Freddy giggled and rotated the flowers in his hands. 

“Let me put these in a vase and then I’ll properly say hello,” Freddy said as he headed towards the kitchen.

Klaus grinned as he watched the blond leave the room. He missed Freddy’s youthful spirit. He missed everything about the man, for that matter. The way he talked, the way his hand covered his mouth when he laughed, the smell of his hair product, the smell of… 

Klaus sniffed the air around him. It was cigarette smoke. He looked to the ashtray. Klaus knew Freddy didn’t smoke unless he was stressed or upset. He frowned.

Freddy reappeared in the sitting room, vase, and flowers in hand.

“Thank you again. They’re so lovely,” The blond said, placing them down onto the coffee table.

“You’re welcome,” Klaus said with a soft smile, wrapping his arms around Freddy in a hug.

Freddy grinned and wrapped his arms around the brunette. 

_ He missed this. _

As they embraced, Klaus noted how they were about the same height now.

_ How had he not noticed?  _

Klaus raised one of his hands to Freddy’s face, gently cupping it.

“How are you?” He asked, concern in his voice.

“I’m great now,” Freddy replied, 

That was technically the truth, Freddy’s mood greatly improved in just the past few minutes. But he could feel the slightest hint of tension between them.

Freddy placed a kiss on Klaus’ lips. Klaus frowned, tasting tobacco on the blond’s lips.

“You’ve been smoking, what’s the matter, Finkie?”

“It’s nothing serious, I promise,” Freddy reassured as he unconsciously licked his lips. “Just a weird date.”

Klaus raised a brow.

“With that Magda girl? She sounded nice.”

“No, no, it’s a new girl. Ida,” Freddy sighed. “She went to, um, kiss me. She wasn’t too happy when I declined. Called me a fag and everything.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Finkie,” Klaus stroked the man’s cheek with his thumb. “You don’t deserve that.”

Freddy slightly shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s my reality,” He said, placing his hands on the brunette’s biceps. “Besides, I have you to love me.”

Klaus smiled and rested his forehead on Freddy's.

“And you always will.”

Freddy smiled and pulled his head back, looking into Klaus’ eyes. Both leaned in for a kiss, their lips melding together as their hands repositioned themselves on the other male. Their long soft kisses deepened, turning into shorter faster ones filled with teeth. Their lips never truly parted, taking turns on sucking the other’s tongue as the other gasped for air. Freddy didn’t know where this all suddenly came from but didn’t complain. 

Klaus’ hands traveled down the blond’s sides to cup his ass, giving it a squeeze. Freddy moaned, his grip on Klaus’ biceps tightening as he pulled himself even closer, pressing his body to Klaus’ more muscular one. Klaus felt a prodding by his thigh and smirked into the kiss. He glided his hands from Freddy’s behind to the waist of the blond’s pants. The two stumbled up against a wall, taking a moment to truly come up for air.

Suddenly, Klaus slipped a hand into Freddy’s trousers, grabbing the blond’s erection through the thin fabric. Freddy’s hand shot up to his mouth, biting down on his thumb as he repressed a moan. 

_ When had Klaus undone his belt? _

“When was the last time we did this?” Klaus asked.

“A long time,” Freddy moaned out.

“Too long,” Klaus murmured, pressing his knee into one of Freddy’s legs, pinning it to the wall.

“You know,” Freddy quietly gasped out. “The other week, I…” 

Freddy didn’t finish his statement, deciding against it.

“You what?” Klaus asked.

Freddy shook his head, biting down on his finger to suppress his moaning. Klaus took Freddy’s finger from his mouth, running his own fingers over the blond’s pink lips. 

“You can tell me.”

“I can’t,” Freddy moaned out. “It’s embarrassing.”

Klaus smirked, pulling his fingers off of the younger man’s lips, replacing them with his own lips. Freddy moaned into the kiss.

“It wasn’t that way when you started.” Klaus murmured as he lightly bit the blond’s bottom lip.

Freddy responded by bucking his hips, trying to bring attention back to a more “pressing” matter.

“Oh, did it have something to do with this?” Klaus asked, his hand slowly massaging Freddy through his boxers.

Freddy moaned out, biting down on his own lip when he realized how loud it was.

“Did you think of me?” Klaus asked in a husky tone, a wide smirk on his face.

Freddy nodded his head, a knot forming in his stomach. Klaus smirked and pulled his hand out of the blond’s pants. Freddy whined at the lack of contact.

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting,” Klaus said with a smirk.

Freddy breathily laughed. 

“Don’t be a dick.”

“Mm, maybe.”

Klaus moved his knee from the blond’s leg and Freddy pushed off the wall. The blond grabbed the sides of Klaus’ face, hastily pressing his lips on the other man’s. Klaus deepened the kiss, holding onto the blond’s hips. They didn't have the patience to come up for air, their lips constantly staying close and colliding, their lungs burning. Their hips pressed against the other’s, muffled moaning erupting from the two.

“Let’s, let’s go,” Freddy panted in between kisses. 

The two scrambled down the hall to Freddy’s bedroom, the blond shedding his polo in the process. Freddy promptly swiped the comforter off the bed and laid down. Klaus straddled him, rolling his hips which elicited a loud moan from Freddy. Freddy’s eyes went wide and he covered his mouth. Klaus hastily undid the buttons to his top and shedded it as he gazed down at the blond. Freddy smiled as he watched the brunette lift his undershirt over his head, tossing it aside. Klaus leaned down, kissing the blond beneath him. Freddy wrapped his legs around Klaus, pulling him closer, his hands scratching and grasping at the brunette’s back. Klaus’ hands pulled at the white undershirt that Freddy was wearing with a displeased grunt.

“This…” He began, pulling his lips off the blond, sitting up. “...off.”

Freddy removed his hands from the older male and removed the fabric. Klaus smiled as he looked down at the blond, letting out a sigh.

“What is it?” Freddy asked, balling up the shirt and tossing it.

“I’m just taking this moment in… Taking you in,” Klaus replied, leaning back down, interlacing his fingers in Freddy’s, effectively pinning down his pale arms.

“You just like seeing me shirtless and pinned down onto the bed,” Freddy replied with a smug smile.

Klaus hummed in agreement and the two went back to kissing and groping the other. By now, Klaus had figured out all of the places to kiss and bite at the blond’s skin that would stay hidden but still restrained from leaving more than just a few marks. Instead, he focused on the blond’s nipples, sucking and biting them.

The noises that came from Freddy as Klaus swirled his tongue on the pink buds were greatly erotic. There was an increased throbbing between Klaus’ legs now. The want for further pleasure was growing greater by the moment for the two.

Freddy bucked his hips as Klaus pushed his own down. Freddy was getting impatient, his fingers squeezed the brunette’s hand and kept bucking his hips.

“So, how are we doing this tonight?” Klaus panted out as he lifted his head from the blond’s chest.

Freddy’s ankles interlocked behind Klaus’ back, pulling the brunette back down.

“I want you,” The blond replied, before adding another comment, even more demanding. “Take me.”

Klaus felt his dick twitch when he heard Freddy’s tone of voice. 

_ Holy shit.  _ Klaus thought.

“Of course,” Klaus cleared his throat after hearing his voice crack. “Though, you are going to have to release your death grip on me.”

Freddy quickly removed his legs and Klaus pressed his crotch into the blond’s a final time before sitting up and standing. Freddy propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Klaus take off his belt and unbutton his trousers. Klaus paused, looking at the blond.

“You gotta get undressed too, that’s half of the deal here,” He said with a smirk.

Freddy’s face flushed.

“I’m just enjoying the show. You’re quite the spectacle.” 

“I can give you more of a show if you take off those pants,” Klaus retorted with a smirk.

Freddy grinned and quickly kicked off his trousers, watching as Klaus hastily pulled his own down. Klaus looked at Freddy, his eyes trailing down to the man’s crotch, getting a better look at the bulge between his legs. The sight made the man groan. Freddy smirked.

Klaus removed his boxers, shuddering as his erection hit the slightly cooler air. Freddy grinned, his mouth watering at the sight.

“Flip over,” Klaus said, kneeling back onto the bed.

Freddy quickly flipped over onto his hands and knees and Klaus kneeled behind him. The brunette pulled down Freddy’s boxers and off his ankles, looking at the blond’s ass. Klaus placed his hands on the blond’s hips, rubbing small circles into them.

Freddy moaned out in desperation.

“Are you ready?” Klaus asked.

Freddy whined out a humming noise, rocking himself, his dick throbbing.

“ _ Yes. _ ”

Klaus positioned himself and pushed into the blond with a low moan. Freddy hissed, his fingers tightly grasping at the sheets below him. Klaus waited a moment, letting Freddy adjust. When the blond untensed, Klaus began thrusting into the younger male. This wasn’t new for either of them, both experiencing this before with the other, in multiple ways. They understood the other’s needs as their skin slapped together.

Freddy moaned out as Klaus fully entered him, hitting his prostate. The blond bit his lip to suppress his noises as Klaus’ pace quickened. His dick was throbbing, it was begging for a release with every thrust into his ass. Freddy tensed as he felt his orgasm coming on.

Klaus rolled his head back in pleasure, moaning out.

“Freddy, you’re so tight,” The brunette groaned, slowing down his pace.

“It’s just because you’re so-” Freddy yelped as the older male’s rough hands grabbed his cock. “ _ Arousing _ .”

Klaus’ hips occasionally jerked as he stroked the blonde, his body wanting more friction.

“Klaus…  _ Klaus _ ,” Freddy moaned out. “I’m almost there.”

The brunette slowed his pace to a stop, focusing on working the blond to his finish. Freddy came to his peak moments later, his head spinning from the stimulation. The blond let out a cracked moan, his arms slightly buckling as he cummed onto the sheets below him. Klaus released the blond and rubbed his sides, listening to Freddy’s breathing.

“Finkie…” Klaus breathed out. “Are you okay for me to continue?”

“Mhm,” Freddy hummed out, wanting to feel Klaus move inside him more.

Klaus slowly began thrusting into the younger man to allow Freddy to readjust before increasing the pace. Freddy was down on his forearms, his mouth being covered by his hand as Klaus slammed his hips into him. His vision was going blurry.

“Mm,  _ K _ ,” The blond moaned out through his fingers.

Klaus continued to thrust into the blond, his pace becoming sloppy and his thrusts coming at a random pace. The brunette’s hands squeezed Freddy’s thighs as he came to his climax, causing Freddy to squeak out in surprise. The brunette gave a final thrust with a grunt as he orgasmed.

Klaus slowly pulled out and collapsed next to the blond. He took a deep breath, taking in both the humidity and the smell of sex in the air. Freddy snuggled up to the brunette, pressing a kiss on his shoulder. 

“That was great,” Klaus whispered.

“It was, I missed that,” Freddy replied.

“I did too. I just miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Freddy said as he slowly propped himself up and carefully hovered over the brunette, their chests only centimeters away.

Klaus raised his hands, lovingly cupping the sides of the blond’s face.

“You’re perfect,” He whispered, looking into Freddy’s blue eyes.

“Thank you,” Freddy said with a smile, rubbing his nose on Klaus’. “But you’re the perfect one.

Klaus chuckled.

“I’m definitely not but thank you.”

Freddy lightly pressed his lips to Klaus’.

“I love you,” Freddy murmured on his lips.

Klaus lightly bit at Freddy’s bottom lip.

“I love you too, Finkie.”

The two stayed there, looking into the other’s eyes, enjoying the moment. Freddy felt his eyes well up with tears after some time.

“What are these for, darling?” Klaus asked, his hands moving up the blond’s face, his thumbs wiping the tears away.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Freddy whispered.

“I do too,” Klaus replied, his hands lowering down to the blond’s jaw.

Freddy snuggled his head into Klaus’s touch. He then lowered himself down to Klaus’ chest, wrapping his hands beneath the brunette’s shoulders. Klaus smiled and lazily wrapped his arms over the blond. One of his hands massaged the back of Freddy’s head, his fingers intertwining into the blond locks.

“I could fall asleep right here,” Freddy sighed. “Just like this, every night, with you.”

Klaus’ pleased smile became a sad one. He wished they could have this every night. The more time they spent together the more they wanted a normal life. They both craved domesticity so badly.

“Maybe we can, one day,” Klaus whispered, having a rare moment of optimism. 

Freddy hummed in response, thinking of what they could have in another life. They laid there in each other’s arms, for how long they didn’t know, just listening to the other’s breathing. After some time, Freddy sighed and slightly lifted himself up and kissed the brunette. Klaus reciprocated the short kiss, watching as Freddy pushed himself up.

Freddy rolled off the brunette, his back cracking. He groaned in realization.

“My body is going to hate me tomorrow.”

Klaus chuckled, propping himself up by his elbows.

“We’ll have to do a warm-up next time.”

Freddy smirked, glancing back at the brunette. He reached over and brushed the brunette’s hair back.

“Next time I won’t be the one aching the next day,” The blond playfully implied.

Klaus breathily laughed, crossing and uncrossing his ankles. Freddy removed his hand.

“Now get up, I have to wash these sheets.” 

* * *

**December 1935**

The cold winter air crept its way into the city’s atmosphere as the month went on. Along with the cold weather came the Lebensborn Project. The SS-group began funding their plan of raising the new Aryan race. Welfare was being provided left and right to unmarried women and mothers and funding was put into racially pure adopting agencies. Abortion was still relatively illegal unless deemed appropriate for any non-Aryan or disabled children. 

Klaus found it disgusting. The idea of promoting pregnancy just to breed out the bad. Freddy didn’t find it appealing either, especially as an apparent young Aryan bachelor. This attracted women to him, hoping that he’d be willing to spread his seed for the greater good of Germany.

Freddy’s ruse of making public appearances with women was promptly dropped by Weihnachten. Not that he was complaining, because it was tiring to keep it up. It wasn’t more tiring than keeping his true love a secret, but that secret was worth the strain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! Kinda makes me sad :( And yes, I'm the author but my outline demands an ending soon.  
> But! This is a series so don't worry. Part 2 will definitely be shorter but hopefully still as enjoyable for all of you :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	16. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild sexual content/implied sexual content. Homophobic slurs. Death/Sickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anschluss: The annexation of Austria into Nazi Germany (This occurs in The Sound of Music).  
> Wehrmacht: The unified armed forces of Nazi Germany (1935-1945).  
> Waffen: SS Nazi Organization, committed the large majority of war crimes.
> 
> I'm not too sure when the Nazi salute was implemented, the sources I've looked at aren't consistent about this factor.
> 
> Side fact:  
> Hitler used the Olympics as a political and propaganda tactic, and it was the first televised Olympic games.

**August 1936**

The Berlin Olympics were possibly the most exciting thing to happen in Germany in quite a few years. Klaus’ sister, Katherine, and her family had come over to listen to the final broadcast on the radio. Admittedly, Klaus’ flat was a bit too small to fit his extended family, himself, and Freddy, but they made do with it.

Klaus’ nephews, Toni and Josef, took great interest in Freddy. When the radio wasn’t in broadcast, they questioned him.

“Boys, leave poor Friedrich alone,” Katherine, Klaus’ sister, called out.

“Mom, he's literally the epitome of being Aryan!” Toni, the youngest, exclaimed.

Freddy’s ears went red with embarrassment.

“Besides, he doesn’t mind,” Josef turned back to the older male, elbowing him in the side. “Right?”

Freddy turned to the brunette woman, forcing a smile.

“It’s fine, Katherine,” He lied through his teeth. “Thank you, though.”

Despite Katherine’s relative amount of kindness, Freddy couldn’t help but feel a disapproving gaze from her husband, Edmund, as their sons hung around him.

Edmund was a rather large man. Blond hair, brown eyes, and made of muscle. Quite intimidating, to say the least. His gaze practically penetrated Freddy’s skull.

The group had been enjoying a snack when Edmund piped up.

“So, Friedrich,” The large man began. “Got a lady at home?”

Everyone went silent as they waited for an answer. Klaus looked to his brother-in-law.

_Where was this going?_

Freddy paused and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

“Not right now, no,” Freddy replied.

“So you’re a fag,” Edmund accused.

“I don’t see how not having a lady friend at the moment makes me gay,” Freddy retorted.

“Ah, come on. As the boys said earlier, you’re the epitome of the Führer’s race. How do you not have a woman on your arm with that mug?” Edmund continued with a smirk right on his face. “Unless you’re a pansy.”

“Oh, he’s just a player,” Klaus butted in. “He hasn’t found the right one yet.”

“I see,” Edmund replied, still suspiciously eyeing down the younger blond.

Freddy gave the man a smile that clearly conveyed the words, _What do you have to say now?_

“Toni, Josef,” Klaus began, grabbing his nephew’s attention. “If you want a girlfriend by the time you’re fourteen I’d ask Friedrich for some tips.”

The two boys dropped their attention from their toy planes and back to Freddy, bombarding him with questions.

Freddy glanced over to Klaus, his eyes screaming, _How dare you._ Klaus threw a playful wink behind his sister and brother-in-law’s backs.

The on-and-off chaos and excitement of the day came to an eventual end. Toni and Josef received an awkward handshake from Freddy, telling him that it was a pleasure meeting him. Freddy said the same to them and waved goodbye to Kathrine and Edmund, then headed over to the kitchen to begin the cleanup. Freddy could hear Katherine’s not-so-quiet whispers as Klaus bid goodbye to her. 

“Can you just tell him?” 

“You can tell him yourself, Kath,” Klaus half-whispered back.

“I didn’t say it, Edmund did. Please relay the message. _Please?_ You can’t say no, I’m your baby sister,” The brunette woman pleaded.

“Fine,” Klaus whispered, giving in.

The woman smiled and straightened her posture, making it clear she was happy with his response.

“Anyways, I’ll call you next week to make plans for you to watch Toni while we’re out,” Katherine said, in a louder tone. “Promise me you won’t go back on your word.”

“I promise, Kathi,” Klaus assured.

The two siblings hugged and said their goodbyes, and Klaus closed the door, latching it shut. The brunette made his way over to the archway of the kitchen and looked over to where the blond stood. He noticed the sponge in his hand as he scrubbed the dishes.

“Oh, thank you, Freddy,” Klaus said as he approached the blond. “I can take care of it, though. You’re my guest.”

“I just thought I’d help you out a bit, let you say goodbye,” Freddy explained.

Klaus smiled and wrapped his arms around Freddy’s waist from behind, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you, but I’ll clean them later,” Klaus insisted.

“If you insist,” The blond replied, placing the scrub down and wiping off his hands on a hand towel. 

Freddy turned around and placed his hands on the counter behind him. Klaus shifted his hands to rest on the blond’s waist.

“I see your nephews have already gotten all of that propaganda shit stuffed through their ears,” The blond reflected.

Klaus sighed, dropping his head a small amount.

“They have. Kathi and Edmund are big supporters of the Führer,” Klaus explained. “But they’re good kids. They definitely took a liking to you.”

Freddy groaned out, making Klaus laugh.

“I don’t know how you do it, willingly watching over them for Katherine.”

Klaus shrugged.

“They remind me a bit of myself when I was younger.”

Freddy cocked a brow.

“Blinded by their parent’s fanaticism for their country a bit too much, but hold their ground when it comes to their interests,” Klaus said, answering the questioning look the blond’s face held. 

The brunette slightly readjusted his stance, shifting his weight from one foot to the other in thought.

“I’m sure you’ll take a liking to Anna’s kid.”

“She cries too much,” Freddy said with a laugh. “I’m lucky we don’t live close to one another, otherwise I’d be put on babysitting duty.”

“You just have to wait for her to grow up a bit,” Klaus suggested with a smile, before remembering. “By the way, Katherine wanted me to let you know that she apologizes for Edmund’s words earlier and that she’s sure you’ll find a good woman to marry.”

Freddy let out a hearty laugh at the final part, choosing to ignore the first.

“Tell her that I’ve got my eye on someone.”

* * *

**October 1936**

Klaus and Freddy were celebrating the blond’s birthday a week late. Klaus had felt bad that they couldn’t spend the evening together on his actual birthday, he had been working more hours. To make up for the fact he would miss it, the brunette had invited Freddy over for dinner and a drink. He had bought a bottle of schnapps as a small notion and insisted that Freddy relax as he cooked.

After dinner, they moved to the sitting room and cracked open the bottle of schnapps. To Klaus’ delight, Freddy was greatly appreciative. They talked of what Freddy had done on his birthday over drinks and cigarettes, discussing his time out with friends. Freddy greatly enjoyed the dinner, appreciating the smallest of actions Klaus went out of his way to do for him.

The two eventually found themselves laying down on the couch, the two’s lips pressed together as the older male worked on the younger’s belt. They were interrupted by the ringing of the phone mounted on the kitchen wall.

"I should go to answer that. But, you're here," Klaus said, kissing the blond.

"Go on, I'll still be here when you end the call," Freddy said, placing his hands on the man's chest.

“I’ll be right back,” Klaus said with a smile, quickly getting up and taking large strides into the kitchen.

Freddy propped himself up on his elbows, listening as Klaus spoke on the phone.

_Klaus Klenzendorf speaking._

_…_

_Hey Kath._

_…_

_What?_

_…_

_The local one?_

_…_

_I’ll leave now, I have to ring a taxi._

Klaus somewhat hurriedly made his way back into the sitting room, buttoning up his shirt and tucking it back into his pants.

“I’m so sorry that I have to cut this short, Finkie. I’ve got to head out,” Klaus said, grabbing his cap and jacket from the coat rack.

“What’s the matter?” Freddy asked, sitting up.

“Katherine called, my mother was rushed to the hospital,” Klaus answered, hurriedly putting on his jacket, backing up into the kitchen once more. “She just suddenly dropped. I have to call a ride.”

Freddy’s blue eyes went wide, his pupils dilating.

“What?” The blond stood, buttoning up his pants. “Dear God, let me drive you.”

“You don’t have to, it’s not your responsibility,” Klaus replied, his hand already dialing a number.

“You’ll get there faster if I drive you now, who knows how long you’ll have to wait for a cab,” Freddy replied.

Klaus’ hand paused, hovering over the rotary.

“Okay, thank you.”

The two men arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. Klaus looked back to the blond just before he shut the car door.

“I’m sorry again for having to go, but thank you, Freddy.”

“I told you it’s fine, now go,” Freddy insisted.

“I’ll grab a ride home with Katherine, goodnight,” Klaus said, giving the blond a small wave as he shut the door and jogged up to the hospital doors.

The doctor had bared the bad news earlier the next morning. Klaus’ mother had passed from what seemed to have been a heart attack.

The wake and funeral were in the next week. It was a small event, only consisting of family and the occasional family friend. Freddy attended in support of Klaus, wanting to provide some strength for him. Freddy didn't know much about Klaus’ mother, only briefly meeting her once, and Klaus didn’t talk much of her. Klaus wasn’t extremely emotional until the two were behind closed doors, away from prying eyes. The sight and sound of Klaus’ sobs pulled at Freddy’s heartstrings. 

All the blond could do was hold the brunette and make sure he didn’t fall into drinking. Freddy would coo softly while rubbing Klaus’ back or running his fingers through the brunette’s hair. It took some time, but he eventually helped Klaus feel better and return to a more stable routine.

* * *

**November 1937**

Klaus had found himself joining Freddy on one of his bi-monthly trips back home to see and tend to his mother. 

Freddy had made it a habit to always extend his trip an extra day or so, just in case. Klaus had previously noted that the notion was quite charming, but Freddy brushed it off as just his duty as his mother’s son.

The two men stepped into the familiar threshold of the Finkel home, immediately being met with the warm and welcoming arms of Freddy’s mother.

They quite enjoyed the beginning of their quick vacation away from the city. It was significantly calmer in the countryside. No propaganda, no Gestapo, no large Nazi flags or banners. Just the bright and beautiful fall landscapes and fresh air.

They enjoyed a familiar walk around the pond and the fields, both fondly recalling multiple dates that were scattered through the years they’ve been together.

Passing through a small field full of small flowers in their walk through the brush, Freddy’s eyes lit up.

“K, remember this area?”

“Is this where you made me that flower crown?”

“I think it is,” Freddy replied. “You looked so handsome with it on. The colors brought out your eyes.”

The two stood there together, hand-in-hand, gazing down at the small bloomed flowers. 

“Didn’t we-”

“We did,” Klaus answered before Freddy could finish, already knowing what he was asking.

Freddy playfully huffed.

“You have a dirty mind,” The blond joked, squeezing Klaus’ hand.

Klaus leaned down to Freddy’s ear, his breath tickling Freddy’s neck.

“You’re the one who brought it up,” The brunette retaliated.

Freddy softly laughed as the hairs on his neck stood up.

The two continued their walk back to the pond, talking and giving one another playful kisses.

“You know that first time we came here in thirty-one? For my birthday?” Freddy asked.

“Of course, we went for a swim that day, right?” Klaus checked.

“Mhm,” Freddy hummed, swinging his and Klaus’ arm back and forth gently. “I realized that I loved you when we were eating lunch that afternoon.

Klaus smiled.

“I believe I realized the previous night. But I think the feeling had been there already, it was just waiting.”

“I don’t really remember anything from the previous night,” Freddy laughed.

“I remember having to help your drunk ass up the stairs,” Klaus quipped.

“Ah, that’s why I don’t remember,” Another laugh came from Freddy as he replied.

Klaus chuckled and placed his hand on Freddy’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

Their trip out of the city was a treat for the two of them. Neither of the men had the time to hang out for more than a short time in a handful of weeks. Of course, their last night there was well spent. They drank wine, although both would prefer beer, but that was low ration-wise, and had a small meal to keep Anita from fussing over cleaning up any mess.

Looking at the woman, you could tell something was wrong with her health. It had been three years since her sickness began. It was on and off, depending on the season. More recently it had turned into something that limited the woman’s movement. She now walked with a cane, but still held a healthy personality. It made Klaus think of his mother. How health issues inflicted her at a relatively early stage in her life. Anita definitely couldn’t replace his own mother, but she was a welcomed mother figure. She always made him feel accepted and comfortable.

Despite the pleasant atmosphere of their time in the countryside, it was almost guaranteed _something_ would go slightly badly.

“Now Klaus, dear, has there been any new events military wise?” Anita asked before quickly adding, “I assume you would know a bit more than most of us since you were a lieutenant.”

“Well, conscriptions _have_ begun, to what extent I’m not too sure. I got mine in March,” Klaus slowly replied, taking a sip of his wine.

Freddy’s head snapped over to where Klaus’ was sitting. Klaus never told him that he got his letter. The blond searched the man’s face for any sign of a realization of what he just had said, but couldn’t find anything. Of course, the man was at the end of his second glass of wine. For a man his size, that was enough to assume he was most likely already drunk.

“Oh my,” Anita said, shaking her head. “I wish I could say I can’t believe it, but I just had this feeling.”

The woman turned to her son and raised her hand, pushing Freddy’s hair out of his face.

“Hopefully it won’t go as far into a war,” She said. “We don’t need another one.”

Freddy sighed, placing down his glass.

“Hopefully we won’t, momma,” Freddy said, clearing his throat. “I’m actually feeling quite tired. I think I’ll be heading to bed.”

“Sleep well, Freddy,” Anita said with a smile, bidding him goodnight.

“Night, Freddy,” Klaus said, watching as the blond placed his glass on the counter and left to head up the stairs.

Freddy trudged into his former childhood bedroom. It had been refurbished earlier that year to accommodate the growing family for reunions. No more twin-sized beds, no more double bureaus, no more posters. Of course, Freddy would prefer to share a room with his better half but Klaus always took the guest room when it was just the two of them visiting. Freddy scoffed at the idea. Tonight he’d love to have the sectioned off privacy to talk to Klaus.

Freddy couldn’t believe Klaus never told him that he had been conscripted. He was angry, he was frustrated. 

“God, what the hell?” Freddy whispered to himself, putting a strong emphasis on the final word.

If his father were there, he would’ve scolded him, because no good Catholic would use the lord’s name in vain.

Freddy sighed and sat down on the bed, untying his shoes in thought. Why would Klaus hold that information from him? Was he just going to never tell him until the day before and up and leave? The blond groaned under his breath as he thought about the reasons why the brunette never told him. He changed into his pyjamas and grabbed the book he had packed in an attempt to find a distraction. That plan didn’t exactly work out, his brain still planning out some form of confrontation, his ideas festering. He glanced at the small clock on the wall. It had been an hour since he “went to bed”, and it sounded like his mother and Klaus had headed to bed maybe a half an hour ago. He put his book down onto the bed with a huff, swinging himself off the bed.

Freddy left his bedroom, running what he planned on saying to Klaus through his head. He quietly made his way down the stairs, cringing at every creak the pressure of his feet on the stairs caused. He made his way down the hall, the soft padding of his feet feeling painfully loud to him.

Freddy softly knocked on the door of the guest room, lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet as he looked back at the closed bedroom door across the hall. He ran his preplanned words through his head one last time as he heard the small clicking noise of the doorknob turning. The door opened, revealing Klaus in his pyjamas. 

Something came over the blond when he saw the brunette. His prepared words disappeared and were replaced with a spurred tension.

“Hey, is something wrong?” Klaus whispered, blinking the tiredness out of his eyes.

Freddy glanced back one last time at the door behind him. It was still closed, still undisturbed. He turned back and swiftly latched his lips to the older male’s, shutting the door as quietly as he could in that position. Freddy could smell the wine the man had been drinking on his skin.

Klaus’ eyes widened at the act, slightly stumbling back. He found his footing for only a second before the younger male proceeded to almost move through him. Klaus rooted his heels into the floor, preventing any further movement backward. This proved to be a relatively challenging task due to how untensed his muscles were as an effect of his now waned drunkenness and tiredness.

Meanwhile, Freddy’s hands had found their way to Klaus’ chest, frustratingly grabbing at the fabric beneath his fingers. Klaus hastily put his hands on the blond’s face in an attempt to bring them closer.

“Bed… _bed_ ,” Freddy growled out between kisses.

Klaus stepped back until he felt the back of his knees hit the mattress. They lowered themselves onto the bed, Freddy straddling Klaus. As soon as the brunette’s head hit the pillow, Freddy began tugging at Klaus’ pyjama pants, peppering kisses onto the older male’s neck.

“Finkie, we shouldn’t… your mother- she’s, oh you know,” Klaus panted out, as quietly as he could.

There was a small lurch in Freddy’s stomach at the mention of his mother, who was right across the hall. But the thought of it was pushed to the back of his mind. He needed to exert some adrenaline.

Freddy left a final kiss by Klaus’ adam’s apple before lifting his head from the brunette's neck.

“We can be quiet,” Freddy said. 

Freddy waited for a sign from Klaus to signal whether or not to continue, impatiently drumming his fingers on the sides of his thighs. 

“Fuck it,” Klaus murmured after a moment of thinking.

The caramel blond smirked and latched his lips to the brunette’s. Freddy’s hands intertwined into Klaus’ hair, pulling at it as he deeply kissed the brunette. Freddy loved Klaus’ lips. The way they were always slightly chapped and held some roughness to them. The blond licked at the brunette’s lips, wanting further access to his mouth. Klaus had to suppress a moan as he opened his mouth. Klaus placed his hands on Freddy’s thighs, his thumbs rubbing into them. Freddy only pressed more into the brunette, out of anger and arousal.

The blond moved his hands down to the buttons of the older man’s nightshirt, his fingers quickly working away at them. Klaus moved his hands from Freddy’s thighs up to his waist, his grip tightening when he felt the blond bite down on his collarbone. He hissed out in pleasure as the blond began sucking on his skin. Freddy’s hands maneuvered beneath the flaps of the unbuttoned nightshirt, his thumbs rubbing at the brunette’s nipples. Klaus gasped and pressed his lips tightly together as he moaned.

The older male certainly wasn’t going to complain about the sudden _sexual_ attention from the blond, but he knew something wasn’t right. Klaus initially pinned it on their time away from the other, there was definitely some built sexual tension, but he knew Freddy wasn’t usually like this. He wondered what was on the blond’s mind at the moment, other than fucking him. Klaus did know, however, that when Freddy had pent up emotions, he could be spontaneous.

After Freddy was satisfied with the marks he left, the two went back to kissing and humping, but it didn’t last long. Freddy had pulled away when he became too impatient about his frustration.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Freddy suddenly asked, his tone of voice making it clear that he was hurt about whatever he was talking about.

Klaus couldn’t get his brain to think back on anything Freddy didn't know about, feeling disoriented. 

“Tell you what?” Klaus asked, slightly out of breath.

“That you got your letter,” Freddy clarified, sounding exasperated as he sat himself up, his hands rooted by the sides of Klaus’ face, clutching the blanket.

It then clicked for Klaus and his stomach dropped. He pushed the thought of sex aside, it was no longer a large priority.

 _...Right._ Klaus thought.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Freddy repeated, anger clear in his voice.

The brunette sighed and removed his hands from the blond’s waist. 

“Finkie, I promise I was going to tell you,” He began, his voice dropping to a hushed tone.

The brunette moved his hands upwards to cup the blond’s face in an attempt to calm him, but they were stopped by Freddy’s. The blond pinned the brunette’s wrists down into the mattress below them, exerting a strength he didn’t commonly display. It was the adrenaline and testosterone that had built in him.

“Eight months, Klaus. You’ve known that long. How much longer were you going to put it off?” Freddy pressed, his angered tone being elevated as his eyes brimmed with hot tears.

Klaus couldn’t answer. He didn’t know when he was going to tell Freddy. There was never a time that seemed appropriate, but he didn’t know it had been that long of a time. It had gone by so quickly.

Freddy’s eyes searched for any kind of physical response on Klaus’ face. What he found was the corners of Klaus’ lips turned downwards and his brown eyes held a glint of guilt.

“Why didn’t you tell me,” Freddy asked a final time, in a half-whisper.

Klaus took a shaky deep breath, trying to find the right words, the true answer. Unfortunately, the blond took his continued silence negatively.

Freddy sighed and dejectedly sat up, moving off the brunette, the movement eliciting a moan from Klaus. He looked back to the older male and turned back with a huff. The blond crossed his legs as he blinked back his tears. Freddy leaned onto his raised leg, putting his face in his hands.

Klaus sat up and partially re-buttoned his shirt. He deeply inhaled and exhaled as he swung his legs off the side of the bed. He glanced over to the blond, who was sitting less than a foot away. Freddy had his head angled in a way in which Klaus couldn’t see his face. They sat in a thick uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, their thoughts and emotions swirling around them.

Klaus’ fingers lightly grasped at the bed comforter. He took a breath.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier,” He said, just above a whisper.

Freddy shifted slightly, Klaus had his attention, but he needed to hear more.

“I promise that I was going to tell you. I guess I didn’t want to ruin the final year I had with you.”

Freddy looked over to the older male.

“Don’t you think that I deserved to know sooner? I would've liked to have known sooner…” Freddy spoke, contempt dripping from his words.

“You did,” Klaus answered. “You did.”

“I just feel like I could’ve tried to do more if I knew,” Freddy explained, looking down to his feet on the floor. “I feel like it’s time I missed out on or time I could’ve improved."

“I understand that,” Klaus replied. “I’m sorry I’ve made you feel that way.”

Freddy looked back to the brunette, and then down to Klaus’ hand, which was set on the bed between the two of them. He shifted from leaning his head from both hands to just one as he placed the other hands atop of the older male’s. Klaus slightly smiled.

“I appreciate your apology,” Freddy stated, his facial features still holding a sense of betrayal. “But promise me that you won’t hold something like that from me ever again. Unless it absolutely must be kept from me, never again.”

“I promise,” Klaus began, sliding off the bed.

The brunette kneeled in front of the younger man, wrapping his hands around the blond’s.

“I promise that I won’t hold something that important from you,” Klaus restated. “Not ever again, unless it absolutely needs to be held from you. You have my word.”

Freddy looked down into Klaus’ eyes. He could see the remorse in the man’s eyes.

“Thank you,” Freddy whispered, prompting Klaus to smile.

When Freddy noticed the man’s smile, he thought to apologize.

“I’m sorry that I-” Freddy cleared his throat uncomfortably, looking down at their hands. “That I came on quite strong… With little to no clarification.”

Klaus let out a small breathy laugh, lifting Freddy’s hands to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

“It was quite the surprise, I will give you that,” Klaus replied. 

Freddy smiled.

“Frustration is quite sexy on you,” Klaus playfully quipped, adding a wink.

Freddy rolled his eyes.

“Don’t push it, I’m still a bit angry,” He said with a scoff.

“Okay, I won’t,” Klaus replied, raising his hands in defense.

The blond smiled and leaned down, placing his hands on the sides of the brunette’s face. Freddy gingerly kissed Klaus’ forehead and pulled away.

“You drive me crazy, in so many ways,” Freddy said, slightly shaking the man’s head.

“That’s just what happens when you’re in love,” Klaus replied with a wide grin.

“That’s what happens when I’m in love with you,” Freddy replied, taking his hands off of the man’s face. 

Klaus chuckled and stood, his knees cracking due to the movement. He placed a soft kiss to the crown of the blond’s head, taking in the smell of his hair. The younger male sighed and rubbed the top of his thighs.

“Now I’ll leave you be, it seems like you were on your way to bed before I interrupted,” Freddy said as he stood from his spot on the bed.

Klaus took a small step forwards, placing his hands on the blond’s hips.

“I was,” The brunette confirmed, leaning in, his lips just hovering over the blond’s lips. “But, you’re more than welcome to stay and take a bit more anger out on me.”

Freddy scoffed and flicked the man’s forehead. 

“I said not to push it. Go to bed. Goodnight, Klaus,” Freddy replied, separating himself from the other male. 

“Goodnight, Friedrich,” Klaus said, watching as the blond approached the door.

Freddy’s hand made contact with the doorknob, but he paused. He turned back to the brunette.

“Klaus.”

“Hm?”

“I’d like to talk about some things when we go home,” Freddy stated.

“Of course,” Klaus replied.

With that, Freddy slowly turned the doorknob and quietly exited the room. Klaus heavily exhaled and ran a hand into his hair.

He mentally kicked himself. It was in his nature to joke around a bit to break the tension, but he was afraid that he had chosen the wrong time to do it.

* * *

When Klaus entered the dining room and sitting room area that morning, he was greeted by the sight of Anita in her armchair and the smell of food cooking.

“Good morning, everyone,” Klaus greeted, announcing his presence.

Freddy popped his head out of the kitchen window and bid him a small hello, briefly squinting his eyes before retreating back in. Anita looked up from her knitting needles with a smile.

“Good morning, Klaus,” She greeted. “Did you sleep well?”

“Oh, yes, thank you. That bed is much more comfortable than the one I have back at home,” Klaus answered with a small chuckle.

Anita smiled with a hum and went back to the needles in her hands.

“Klaus, could you come and lend a hand, just for a moment?” Freddy called out.

“Of course.”

The brunette turned his head towards the kitchen and headed over. When he stepped in, Freddy turned to the brunette and stepped back, his hand motioning for Klaus to come towards him. Klaus approached with a quirked brow.

“Your top isn’t buttoned high enough,” Freddy whispered, his fingers already raised to the man’s dress shirt.

Klaus glanced in the reflective surface above the stovetop. It revealed the image of dark marks scattered along his collarbone and to the base of his neck. His eyes went wide.

“Do you think-” Klaus began, just below his voice.

“I don’t think she noticed,” Freddy quickly answered, looping the last button through the hole in the fabric. “Sorry for those.”

“It’s fine.”

Freddy finished up breakfast with the help from Klaus. They sat at the table, being joined by Anita only moments later. It was a relatively quiet breakfast, talk of some of Anita’s friends coming for a visit was the largest topic of that morning. Freddy had eventually excused himself to use the restroom, leaving his mother and Klaus alone.

“Klaus,” Anita began, prompting the younger male to look at her. “I don’t wish to burden you, but, could you promise me something?”

“Of course,” Klaus replied, some concern in his voice.

_He seemed to have been making promises a lot more recently._

“I’ve just had this awful feeling in my stomach with these conscriptions going on. Whatever happens, please look out for Friedrich. Please take care of my boy,” Anita said.

“Of course, I’ve always got his back,” Klaus said. “I promise I’ll look out for him.”

“Thank you, Klaus,” Anita said, gratefulness clear in her voice. “You’re a good man.”

“Thank you, Anita. You’re a good mother,” Klaus noted. 

“Oh thank you, but I’m just a tired old woman looking after her child,” Anita said with a laugh.

“You can’t say that,” Klaus said with a laugh, briefly gesturing towards her with his fork. “You’re not old, you’re around my age.”

Klaus knew the woman was just around ten years older than him, he had pieced together a timeline over the years.

“I’ve lived my life. Four children, a long marriage, I’m a grandma now, I’m old. You have a life ahead of you,” Anita insisted.

Before Klaus could interject, the sound of the bathroom door drew the two adult’s attention back to their food. Anita gave Klaus a final grateful smile as Freddy sat back down. Freddy noticed the smile but didn’t bother questioning it.

* * *

**March 1938**

Freddy got his conscription letter in early January while Klaus had gotten an updated letter on his deployment in early March. Klaus would be shipped off to be temporarily stationed in Austria. Of course, this confused the brunette until the Anschluss. Then it made sense.

The last week Klaus was home was hard for both Freddy and Klaus. They tried to keep some normalcy in the week, but it was hard. Multiple packs of cigarettes were blown through between the two men. Most safety precautions they had taken in the past few years were dropped. They wanted to spend time with their better half.

Of course, Klaus looked forward to having a feeling of importance again but his stomach felt like it was in knots his last day home. Freddy couldn’t bear the idea of Klaus leaving him, never mind them being forced apart for some time they didn’t know an end to. 

They spent their day listening to all of the records they had enjoyed during their time together. Freddy had even brought some of his records over that they enjoyed in the past. 

They had both gotten better at dancing, at least, in their opinions they had. Dips and spins were thrown in here and there, creating erupting laughs from both of the men. Neither of the men realized how fast the time had gone by until a few hours had passed.

They enjoyed their dinner together, their free hand holding the other’s hand across the small table. Freddy had brought over a small apple strudel that he had made. It wasn’t much, it had become a bit harder to get certain foods as of late, but Klaus greatly appreciated the thought. Klaus insisted on feeding it to the blond. Freddy called it cheesy but didn’t attest to it, feeding some to the brown-eyed male.

After dinner, the two found themselves in the other’s arms, slowly swaying to the slow jazz that came from the gramophone. Neither knew what time it was, too busy trying to enjoy the moment. Klaus’ arms were wrapped around Freddy’s waist from behind, his head resting on the blond’s shoulder. Freddy’s hands rested atop Klaus’. 

“K?” Freddy quietly began, silent tears trailing down his face. 

“Yes?” 

“When do you think we’ll see each other again?”

Klaus nuzzled his head into Freddy’s shoulder.

“Let’s not think about that right now,” He whispered.

They both silently agreed on it, focusing on the moment. They didn’t wish to bring anything about the next day or after that, but the thought still loomed above them, swarming as a silent storm. 

When the record came to its end, they made their way into Klaus’ bedroom. They didn’t rush anything, wanting to enjoy their time together to its fullest extent. Their lips savored the taste of the other while their hands roamed over every dip and rise. Their eyes gazing at every small detail the other possessed. They wanted to remember.

They kept things quiet, but it made things more sensual for them. Their hips moved together slowly, wanting the other to feel attended to and pleasured. Their touches and movements stayed delicate as if they were afraid to hurt the other. Everything they did was full of love, it was soft and caring. Time moved just a bit slower during that moment.

Klaus kissed the back of the blond’s shoulders over and over again. Freddy giggled under the light touches. Klaus smiled hearing the noise, he loved hearing Freddy laugh.

“That tickles,” Freddy whispered.

“Sorry, I just love your sunspots,” Klaus murmured against his skin. “They’re like little constellations.”

Freddy smiled. He had never thought of them that way.

“I want to remember every one of them,” Klaus continued, sitting up just a bit to place a few more kisses on the blond’s shoulder before lying back down.

Freddy rolled over to face the brunette and Klaus wrapped his arms around him. Their legs naturally intertwined, their bodies being a perfect fit. Freddy took a deep breath, taking in the faint smell of the cologne Klaus used. 

“Don’t forget to write to me when you can,” Freddy reminded in a hushed tone. “I won’t be leaving until August second.”

“I will when I can, I promise,” Klaus replied. 

“Just remember that the Gestapo is going through all of the mail, it’s been ridiculous at work,” Freddy sighed.

Klaus kissed the blond’s forehead.

“I know. We can work around the system.”

“More like we can appease the system,” Freddy joked.

“Mm,” Klaus hummed, slightly shifting his head into the crook of the blond’s neck.

Freddy gently ran his fingers through Klaus’s hair. It was thin but soft.

“Your hair is so long,” Freddy said as he twisted some strands between his fingers.

“I’ve been growing it out since my last trim in… January? I think it was then,” Klaus yawned. “Enjoying my hair before I’m forced to shave it down to military standards.”

“I’m sure you’ll still look dashing with the cut,” Freddy complimented. “I hope to get the chance to see it.”

Klaus kissed the blond’s neck.

“Thank you,” He murmured against Freddy’s pale skin.

* * *

Klaus woke up in a panic, jolting upwards after hearing a loud bang. His ears were ringing and he was panting heavily. He looked to his side, looking for Freddy. He deeply exhaled in relief when he saw the blond. Night-terrors didn’t come often for Klaus anymore, this was the first one in a long time. 

Sensing the lack of heat behind him, Freddy slowly woke up and rolled over. 

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Freddy whispered.

“Bad dream,” Klaus answered, slightly scoffing at himself. 

“Oh, darling,” Freddy sat up and began running his fingers through Klaus’ hair. 

He knew the brunette was never startled easily.

 _It must’ve been bad_.

“Do you need to talk about it?”

Klaus took a deep breath.

“It was so bizarre, Finkie. I don’t know where I was, I couldn’t see well, but there was smoke and rubble everywhere and people were screaming and shouting. It felt like I was really there, I could smell gunpowder,” Klaus deeply inhaled again, leaning into the blond. 

He was never scared by his dreams like he was right then.

“You were there, but then you disappeared after this loud explosion… and then I woke up,” He finished, his eyes gazing around the room.

Freddy frowned, shifting closer to move his arms around the brunette.

“Well you’re home right now and I’m still here, that’s what matters,” Freddy whispered before pressing a kiss into Klaus’ hair.

“It felt so real,” Klaus muttered.

“It was just a dream. I’m sure it was just your nerves,” Freddy assured, softly cooing. “Now let’s go back to sleep, you have to wake up early.”

The two carefully laid back down, Freddy holding the brunette to his chest protectively. Freddy softly pressed his lips to the center of the large scar on Klaus’ back, a sign to let him know everything was alright. They both quickly fell back to sleep, the thought of conflict out of mind.

* * *

Freddy didn’t want to let go the next morning, despite Klaus’ reluctant protests to shut off the mechanic clock that was obnoxiously ringing.

“Finkie, come on, just let me shut it off,” Klaus groaned, wriggling out of the blond’s arms.

Freddy released his arms, Klaus already halfway out of them. This isn’t the way he wanted their morning to go. He didn’t want the brunette to go. He sat up.

Klaus sat up and swung his legs off the bed, turning the switch of the clock off. He sighed. This was it. He turned back to the blond who still sat beneath the sheets. He mustered up the best smile he could give Freddy, which only revealed a weak smile in which Freddy could see the pain behind it. He moved back onto the bed and gave Freddy a kiss.

“I love you,” The brunette said.

“I love you too,” Freddy replied, placing his hands on the brunette’s bare chest, his thumbs rubbing small circles into it.

Klaus placed his forehead on the blond’s, resting his hands just on the base of Freddy’s neck before moving them to just below his jaw. They sat there for only just a moment, knowing that there was a time restriction to this all.

“Let’s eat breakfast,” Klaus said, pulling away.

“Okay,” Freddy replied, disappointment clear in his voice.

The two ate in silence, not knowing what to say to one another, preferring to enjoy their time together in silence rather than filling it with meaningless conversation. After breakfast, Freddy retreated into the bedroom to change and pack up his belongings that had slowly found their way into Klaus’ bedroom over the years. He sighed as he slid his final record into the case he had brought over the night before.

Back in the kitchen, Klaus found himself taking his time washing the dishes. Rinsing a dish, towel drying it, then rewashing it, swearing that there was still food on it. He sighed, finally deciding he had exhausted the chore enough and put down the scrub. As he dried the cheap porcelain dishes he couldn’t help but think about what lay ahead. Austria. He wondered what the political climate was like over there. He didn’t think that the Austrian people would’ve taken the annexation well, they didn’t seem to want it. But it was for the better and strength for both Germany and Austria. Klaus reasoned with himself that it would be welcomed. He checked the clock on the kitchen wall. 

_Eight-thirty._

He needed to be at the office by ten, but he decided he was better off getting there early. It was a habit he had picked up from his first time as a soldier.

The brunette wiped down his hands, put the dishes away, and headed to get changed. He passed Freddy as he reentered the bedroom, kissing the blond briefly in the doorway, not exchanging any words. Freddy looked back at him shortly but went back to carrying both his and Klaus’ luggage out of the bedroom, placing it by the door. He looked back to the bedroom again but the brunette had closed the door. The blond sighed and grabbed a cigarette.

Klaus took out his newly issued uniform from the back of the door. He put it on, buttoning and clasping everything up, his medals already clasped and his badges hand-sewed on. He combed out his hair, slicking it back with hair products. Klaus looked at himself in the mirror, taking in his appearance in the Nazi-issued uniform. He felt a sense of dread and accomplishment seeing himself in it. He worked hard to get the rank of lieutenant. It was one of his proudest moments, in fact, it was his only proud moment. He frowned when he saw the newer additions to the uniform, those that marked him as part of the Wehrmacht.

 _Better than the Waffen_. Klaus thought to himself.

He sighed and placed the thin fabric hat on his head and gazed around his room, looking for anything that should’ve been packed or was out of place. After confirming everything was packed he opened the door and stepped out.

The creaking of the hinges of the door attracted Freddy’s attention. He looked at the man he loved who was standing in the doorway. 

“You look handsome,” Freddy complimented. 

“Thank you. Definitely more comfortable than my former one,” Klaus joked as he approached the blond, pulling at his collar.

Freddy let out a small laugh, placing his cigarette down to rest his hands on the sides of Klaus’ face.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen your hair slicked back.” 

“Really? After all this time?”

“Combed back? Yes. Gelled back? No,” Freddy replied, his eyes gazing right into Klaus’ darker eyes.

They both stood still, heavily entranced in one another’s eyes. The tension and emotion between them only built at this moment. Klaus’ breathing matched Freddy’s, steadily inhaling and exhaling. Klaus’ hands rested on Freddy’s biceps, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles into the blond’s skin beneath the fabric of the man’s shirt. Neither had realized that they both had tears falling from their eyes, but that didn’t matter. They were both there, together, able to touch and see one another.

Freddy let out a shaky laugh, suddenly painfully aware of his tears. His blubbering broke the tension as he began wiping his tears away. Klaus’ posture untensed as he sniffled, placing his forehead to Freddy’s. His hand found its way to the base of the blond’s head, lightly grasping it in an attempt to bring them closer.

Their lips lightly pressed together, coming apart and finding their way back together in soft pecks. Freddy’s hands found their way back to Klaus’ face, caressing his cheekbones, wiping away the thick tears from the brunette’s eyes.

“I… am going to miss you. So, so much,” Freddy choked out.

Klaus’ chin trembled, his hand placing itself over Freddy’s. Their bubble was officially crumbling around them and it was going away this time, for good. It was the first time either had said that they would miss the other verbally. They had been putting it off, delaying the time they didn’t have control over. 

“I’m going to miss you more,” Klaus quipped, choking back a small sob.

They shared another kiss, one that helped them convey all the emotions they had been feeling. It was melancholic, it tasted of salty tears but held the occasional smile.

Both reluctantly pulled away after some time, their hands and bodies slowly pulling away from the other’s. They knew they couldn’t take up any more time.

“Are you all ready to go?” Freddy asked, wiping his face. 

Klaus nodded in response, clearing his throat.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to close things up here?” Freddy checked.

“I’m sure, but thank you. Katherine and the boys will be by once in a while to grab any mail that hasn’t gotten the memo that I’ve left and to make sure everything is secure,” Klaus answered, lightly patting out a spot on his uniform that had collected his tears. 

“Okay,” Freddy replied, only waiting a moment before his next statement. “Let me drive you to the office.” 

His words were more so an order than an offer.

“No, Finkie, you don’t have to do that,” Klaus began, as he readjusted the hat on his head. “I can just call a cab.”

“It’s fine. Besides, it will be more like me saying see you soon because I’ll pick you up after,” Freddy said, his voice becoming quieter as he spoke.

Klaus sadly smiled.

“Okay.”

The two men double checked everything they needed to and grabbed their cases. With Klaus’ hand on the doorknob, the two shared a final quick kiss before exiting the apartment. Freddy unlocked the trunk of the car, pulling out the key and lifting the latch. They placed their cases in and got into the vehicle. They didn’t talk of much, only of small reminders to the other and of the commotion on the roads they went down. 

Klaus glanced at the man on his left. He took a moment to look at him from more of an outside perspective. The twenty-seven-year-old had definitely grown more and more into his looks over the years. He wasn’t as lanky anymore, he had filled out. Freddy’s jaw was more defined now but still held a softness to it. There was the slightest bit of stubble growing in, creating the smallest contrast against the blond’s pale skin. Klaus inwardly laughed at the idea of Freddy with facial hair. That was something he thought he’d not be around to see.

The car slowly pulled up to the Gestapo building after the thirty-minute drive there. Freddy sighed and put the car in neutral. The two men shared a glance before exiting the car, Freddy popping the trunk and Klaus grabbing his case. Klaus held out a hand to the man across from him. Freddy firmly accepted it.

“Don’t go dying on me,” Freddy quipped. 

Klaus nervously chuckled.

“I promise that I won’t, for now, it’s just Austria.”

“You know the number to my line to contact me whenever you get leave. If I don’t pick up, ring my mother, she’ll know if I’m on leave or not,” Freddy stated, releasing the brunette's hand.

“I will make sure I do that,” Klaus promised, his eyes darting down to the blond’s lips.

The two briefly hugged, leaving a firm pat on the other’s backs. Both paused for only a moment before letting go. Painfully aware that others would be listening, the oldest of the two males uttered two words. Two simple words that held a grand weight.

“Heil Hitler,” Klaus said, ultimately dismissing himself.

“Heil Hitler,” Freddy echoed as Klaus headed up the stone stairs.

Freddy returned to his seat in his car, his foot on the brake, and hand on the shift. He watched as Klaus reached the door. Klaus looked back at him.

Klaus flashed a tight-lipped-smile and gave a firm nod, then stiffly turned around and headed into the building, suitcase in hand. Freddy exhaled, letting the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding go. His hand stiffly grabbed the thin steering wheel as his other moved the shift as he drove off.

* * *

**July 1938**

It was just a couple of days before Freddy was scheduled to leave and Freddy had made the trip back to his mother’s to spend time with his family. It was still odd not seeing Edgar or Florence in the room with them for Freddy. They wrote about once a month but with the Gestapo patrolling communication systems the three had become weary. But Freddy tried to not let the absence of the two ruin his time with his sisters and their families.

The family was sitting in the sitting room, the sound of soft jazz playing as the conversation got political. This was the exact opposite of what Freddy wanted to happen during his last days with his family but he suspected that it would happen anyway.

“Do you think war will come out of this mess?” Anita pondered aloud. “I mean, it feels like they’re mobilizing by collecting all of you up for the army.”

“I’m sure something will come out of this, but I don’t think war. Conflict, but not war,” Bruno answered. 

“I could never imagine Friedrich shooting a gun,” Marta piped in, looking over to her older brother.

“Start imagining it or he’ll get killed,” Marta’s husband, Rudolph, butted in.

Freddy shot a quick glare at the man. They had never gotten along before.

“He’s got the mind to join,” Anna reasoned, placing a hand on her brother’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Ann,” Freddy said, giving his sister a smile.

“Either way, Freddy, I never thought I’d see my boy have to go out and be forced to join the army,” Anita said with a frown, looking at her sons-in-law. “Any of you boys, for that matter.”

“We’re fighting for a good cause, Anita. For Hitler, for our countrymen,” Bruno replied.

Freddy secretly rolled his eyes as Bruno and Rudolph kept talking politics. He focused on the small child in front of him, the boy waddling around.

“C’mere Johannes,” He mumbled under his breath, picking up the child.

He placed his nephew on his lap, lightly bouncing him. Freddy tuned out any sound of political talk, focusing on the rosy face of the toddler. The small child gurgled, laughing at the new movement. 

“He likes you, Freddy,” Anna stated, smiling at her son.

“I just think he likes the attention,” Freddy replied, slightly smiling as the boy reached his hands out towards him.

“You’ve got to settle down when all of this is over. You’d be a great father,” Anna began. “Klaus would make a great uncle to your kids.”

Freddy had to hold back an awkward laugh.

“I’m sure he would, but we’ll see how things turn out,” Freddy replied. “I’m not too sure I like children all that much, anyways.”

“That’s nonsense, you like my children and Marta’s boy,” Anna replied with a frown.

“I do,” Freddy began. “But they’re all well behaved, and Oskar can’t function on his own yet.”

“I’m sure yours would be well behaved,” Anna reasoned with a sigh.

Freddy hummed in response, slightly nodding his head.

“Maybe you just have to meet the right person-” Anna began but changed her words when she saw recoil in Freddy’s features. “But I can’t change your opinion on kids.”

Freddy playfully rolled his eyes, shifting the small child in his lap.

It was a silly thought, himself, a gay man, having biological children, and raising a family. Besides, his distaste for kids would probably get in the way of him being a decent dad. He was fine being an uncle once-in-a-while.

_But it was too bad the right person he would consider having a family with was a man._

* * *

Freddy stood with the eldest of his younger sisters in the train station, a surprising amount of bustle surrounding them.

“I promise to visit when I’m back, Ann,” Freddy said, placing a hand on the blond woman’s shoulder. 

“Johannes will be here waiting for you!” Anna enthusiastically announced, moving her son’s hand in a waving motion. 

Johannes babbled out some gibberish in a small giggle. Freddy chuckled at the small child’s gurgles.

“And of course Matilde,” Anna added, gesturing to the small toddler in her husband’s arms. 

“Of course,” Freddy replied, looking at his niece with a smile before looking back to his sister. “Take care of mom.”

“I will.”

Freddy softly smiled and made his way over to his youngest sister.

“Excuse me,” Freddy began, placing a hand on the shoulder of his brunette brother-in-law. “I just wanted to say bye to Marta and Oskar, if that’s okay.”

“Of course,” Rudolph replied, rigidly stepping aside.

Freddy awkwardly gave him a tight-lipped smile, turning to his sister. He bid his goodbyes, which felt a bit rushed with his brother-in-law’s icy stare going through the back of his head. He took a brief moment to say goodbye to the infant in her arms and gave Rudolph a firm nod. 

He turned to his mother, she was sitting alone, fiddling with her blouse.

“Hey, Momma,” Freddy greeted.

“Hi, Freddy,” The older woman greeted in a happy tone, her facial features betraying her happy tone.

Freddy set down his case onto the tiled floor of the train station to free up his hands as he leaned down to give his mother a hug.

“Stay strong, Freddy,” Anita whispered, letting go of her son. “Come back to me in one piece.”

“I promise that I will, Momma,” Freddy replied, checking his watch as he straightened his posture. “Now, I’ve got to go, I can’t miss this train.”

“Okay, I love you,” Anita said with a sad smile, the skin by her eyes wrinkling. “Go find Bruno and Rudy, they already headed off.”

“I love you too, and I’ll try to find them,” Freddy responded, pressing a kiss to the woman’s cheek. “Take care.”

The blond set off, turning around to give his family a final nod. He wanted to wave so badly, but it felt too close to the Nazi salute. That’s not what he was. He wasn’t a Nazi. He boarded the train that evening telling himself that.

* * *

**August 1938**

Despite their efforts to convince themselves that they wouldn't be Nazis when they joined the German army, it was hard to deny the label after being sworn into the party only hours after they had officially joined. Promising to serve Germany and the Führer.

It was hard for Freddy, adapting to such a strange and regimented environment. His father definitely brought home some kind of regiment after the war, but this wasn’t like what he experienced at home.

Klaus, on the other hand, had fallen back into an oddly familiar routine. Of course, his time as a lieutenant in the Great War was somewhat short, only lasting a handful of months, but he picked up on his duties quickly. Enforcing curfews and patrolling Austrian streets.

Neither of them would truly understand the fear either of their and their fellow soldier’s presence would instill in the people of Europe until the next year. When Germany invaded Poland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW- Okay this might be a long note.
> 
> First of all, I know it's been two weeks. But this chapter is 9,304 words long. Thats more than triple the usual length of a chapter. I've also been juggling ending my last week of Uni and moving back home.
> 
> Second of all, I non-stop listened to "Out Like A Light" by The Honeysticks and "Mr. Loverman" by Ricky Montgomery for the entire March 1938 section. So there's a large influence there (ha).
> 
> Third, there is an author's note after this, please give it a read :)
> 
> Next up- This story's hits increased by more than 200 this past week- I'm not too sure what hits are but I think that's good? (!!)
> 
> Finally, thank you all so much for reading + commenting + leaving kudos. This is the first fic I've had the guts to actually fall through with (and the first I've posted on here!) and I'm pretty happy with it. :)


	17. Author's Note

**_If you don’t care about all of this reasoning behind this story, scroll till you see the bolded text again._ **

This story is in NO WAY in support of Nazis. Please, go fucking punch every Neo-Nazi you see. 

I would’ve never started writing this series if I solely believed Klenzendorf and Finkel were out there willingly following the Nazi regiment.

Knowing that they were in the Wehrmacht helps signify that they weren’t absolutely horrible people. (Though there is the photo of K wearing a symbol or something that would show he was in the resistance circulating, I’ve come to find that it is edited in, it's fake- don’t do that guys, come on). 

Freddy’s character is a bit hard to judge since he had a lack of lines, but it’s a bit easier to judge K’s character (Of course it’s through the eyes of the viewer and Jojo). 

Like K says himself, he calls Rosie “an actual good person”, I interpret this as him admitting that he’s done shitty things during the war- and just because he’s helped Jojo, it doesn’t mean he’s a great person. (This can be interpreted differently but this is how I see it). Klenzendorf definitely holds pride for himself and the war effort, but I believe not in the way a loyal Nazi would. He shows a disinterest for many of the German influences on the children and pushes off talk of Jews, and even goes out of his way to over exaggerate what would happen if someone would hide or protect a Jewish person. These are some reasons why I more positively judge K’s character.

I am a gay man and my boyfriend comes from a Jewish family. Of course, this doesn’t excuse people’s opinions on writing for these characters, but from my boyfriend’s feedback of him proofreading my chapters I’ve adjusted to what he thinks is acceptable or not. My boyfriend enjoys Jojo Rabbit (2019) to a great extent and finds what Taika did with the characters interesting. Of course, he has his own opinions on what could be different, and I’ve taken those opinions into consideration while writing.

There WERE gay Nazis, whether or not they were loyal to Hitler. (Ex. Ernst Röhm was a friend of Hitler’s. He totally sullies the lgbtq+ name, we don’t accept him). I would never ever write for a character just because they were gay. If they’re pieces of shit I refuse to romanticize that.

To restate, if Klenzendorf and Finkel were obviously loyal members of the Nazi party, I would have NEVER, NEVER, written this story (even if the homosexual aspect was kept in). 

**If you’ve gotten this far into the story, you probably don’t care about all the stuff I just said. So, have some good news!**

**This is a series!! There will be 1-2 more parts after this one. Part 2 will be *significantly* shorter due to my complete lack of knowledge of warfare during WWII. I’ve done deep amounts of research and I’ve struggled trying to wrap my head around the terminology and timelines depending on ranks/honors/orders. Part 3 will pick up just around the time the film began. **Part 2 will also be significantly more triggering and will have an Archive warning. Traumatic things because of shitty people and the war. :/**

**Thank you to all the people who left comments and kudos on this!! ☺️ I hope my writing holds your interest in the next parts.**


End file.
